Incurable Love
by jojo167
Summary: Disclaimer. The story is in the future after the rebellion and the Capitol being restored. The names and the storyline are the basically same though. Katniss has always been a strong girl that avoided love but will someone finally melt her heart?
1. Chapter 1

I suddenly wake up, cold sweat dripping down my forehead. Just like last time, same nightmare, same people and same fear filling my body. I can still see my father's hands trying to reach me but disappearing into dust. I haven't heard his soothing voice for 7 years now, ever since the fire…

It was when I was just 9, I was home alone, trying to bake a cake my grandma had taught me how to bake but then I lost concentration and wandered off to watch the TV then everything became a blur. A fire started and I hadn't even noticed but when I did realized it was already too late. I couldn't breathe, smoke was filling my lungs and my vision was getting unclear. Enormous flames were towering over me and just as I thought I was going to die my dad came out of nowhere and rescued me, however just as I got out our house collapsed on him taking away his life for good. It's my fault, all my fault. My whole family has suffered all because of me.

Now all I have is my mother, grandparents and younger sister Primrose. We live in a small cottage in District 12. I've heard stories from my Granddad Gale and Grandma Madge about a hero that I've been named after called Katniss Everdeen who created a rebellion and peace but soon after that, things came crashing down and the Capitol was back. I never got details about the past from them; every time I asked about it they clammed up and my mother told me not to talk about it so I just kept my mouth shut. I've tried searching it up in the libraries but everything before year 3075 when there was the 75th Annual Hunger Games and after the year 3100 when the Capitol was restored had been removed. It's like the Capitol wanted to hide that part of history or at least pretend it had never happened.

I go to the number 1 public high school in District 12. I'm a straight A student with top marks and I'm also the captain of the soccer team, volleyball team and basketball team. I have to be the best because of my family. I need to support them because ever since the fire we've completely fell apart, nearly starved to death and lost everything. My grandparents are too old to work, my sister is too young and my mother does the best she can at the pharmacy, but it's still not enough. Since, I'm pretty well known in my school, I teach the classes below me and coach some sports teams to earn some extra money. Even though I teach nearly everyday, the income is little, so I hunt.

We live next to a forest and everyday after I teach, I go out and hunt. I didn't tell anyone because it's illegal. I just told my family that now the classes I teach are getting extended and the wild plants and meat I got were from the black market. If I did tell them I know exactly what they'd say; my mother would tell me that it wasn't worth it and I couldn't wreck my reputation, there's too much to lose; my sister would cry for me not to go because she doesn't want my to get arrested and my grandparents would be so shocked and appalled that they could even get a heart attack. I mean it's no big deal as long as I stay hidden.

The only friend I have is a boy called Gale. We met in the forest. I saw chocolate brown eyes staring at me and as I took a step forward he disappeared. I knew I recognized him from somewhere and then I realized he goes to the same school as me, in fact he's in the same year as me and but I never really noticed him, he was always in the background. The next day I saw the same eyes again, they seemed intrigued in the snares I had set up. In a week he had finally stopped trying to conceal himself and it had become a routine for him to watch me as I hunted with my bow and arrow and snares. Luckily, he isn't exactly the loud type so he didn't scare off and game; he just kept silent, so silent that I would sometimes forget that he was there. I offered him some of my game but every time I did he just shook his head.

One day, he didn't come, it bothered me a little bit but I didn't dare admit it to myself. After an hour of hunting I saw him, he was gathering wild plants. Quietly, I uttered the first words that came to my mind, "Do you know all the edible plants here?" At first he looked a little startled but soon he muttered, "Yeah, most of them." Then, I said, "Do you hunt too?"

"No, no one ever taught me."

"Oh, but why are you gathering plants anyways?" He kept silent and I knew he didn't want to talk about it. "Do you want me to teach you how to hunt?" He nodded and I handed him a rope and taught him a simple snare. In an hour we had already caught 3 rabbits, 2 squirrels and at least 5 handfuls of edible plants. I let him keep the rabbits and the plants and I took home the squirrels. Eventually, we talked more and more and became good friends. Now when I think back to that day, I always wonder what made me trust him in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe that in 3 hours they're going to choose the tributes of District 12 to be put into the Hunger Games where 24 tributes from the 12 districts will fight to the death. I know that my name has been in there over 20 times because of the tesserae/extra food they offered in exchange for one more slip of paper with your name on, to be put in the bowl where Effie Trinket will pick the next tribute. Although, I have a chance of being picked, that's the least of my worries, all I'm thinking about is if Prim's name could be picked. Her name has only been in there once but there's still a chance. Now all I can do is put on a pretty dress and go to the city square.

I see Gale drift past me and stand in a row of 17-year-old boys and I walk over to the line of 16-year-old girls. I hear the national anthem then Effie Trinket's perky, high-pitched voice. After she tries to create a "fun" atmosphere she sticks her perfectly manicured hand into the bowl of names and picks out a strip of paper. "And now the brave girl who will be the female tribute of District 12 is Primrose Everdeen!"

I see all eyes turn to stare at my sister. I 'm immobilized; I can't believe what she had just said. There has to be a mistake, her name had only been in there once! I see her walk towards the stage with tears streaming down her shocked face. "Wait!" I scream, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I can see my sister desperately screaming, trying to reach me but I just keep walking towards the stage, trying not to look back as a guard pulls her away. "Oh, looks like we've got a volunteer! Now what's your name sweetheart?" says Effie Trinket. "Um, um, um", my mouth couldn't move properly, it's as if it has been stuck together with glue. Finally, I utter, "K-kat-niss E-ve-rdeen." "How brave of you to volunteer! Now for the male tribute. Hm…let's see. Ah! Here we go! Peeta Mellark! Come on! Up, up, up! Shake hands! Now a round of applause for District 12's tributes!" There is nothing but silence. I look into his blue eyes and remember how I even survived.

I had been starving and when I went into the forest I tried to hunt, but I struggled, he was the first person I met and we spent a whole month together with him teaching me all his techniques and knowledge. However, after I learnt everything he disappeared. The day before he had disappeared he told me how he wished his life wasn't that complicated and he could just take a break. We talked for hours, he kissed me on the lips, said goodbye and I hadn't seen him since then. He stared at me for a second then turned away.

I don't know what to feel, anger, sadness, happiness, what could I feel, he saved my family and me, then he abandoned me, leaving me alone in this confusing, dark world. Before, I could say anything the guards push us into different rooms where we'd see our friends and family for one last time.

I see the doorknob turn and my mother and Prim enter the room. We hug as tears wet our clothes. After we're finished with all the crying and hugging I say, "Prim, try you best at school and make sure that our family doesn't fall apart like last time. I know that you're still very young but please just try your best. Mom, you have to stay at work don't let us down. If things get desperate tell granddad to collect some edible plants from the forest. I have a book of the plants in my bedroom drawer and tell grannie to sell the knitted scarfs she makes. I love you so much, I'll do everything to win and come back. I'm sorry about everything, about dad and the fire and…" Before I could finish guards came into the room and dragged them out. The last words they said to me were I love you too.

All I want to do now is curl up and cry so that's exactly what I do until Gale comes in without me even knowing. He sees me crying and hugs me then strokes my hair until I stop. I tried to speak but I can't. After mumbling a few words he just says, "I know you can do it. After this you'll be back and we'll never let you go again." Afterwards, I hide my face into his chest I suddenly whisper, "You won't let them starve right?"

"Of course not."

"Promise?"

"Promise. "

When we see the guard he desperately says, "And you promise to come back."

"I promise." I say then he disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence fills the room and I can almost hear my thoughts echoing through it. I know that I'm about to burst into tears but what help will that do? It'll only make me look weak, so I start to make my game plan.

What are my advantages? Well, food won't be a problem as long as the arena has plants and animals, I know the basic skills of survival like how to start a fire, tree climbing, how to locate water etc. Now let's look at my disadvantages, I'm not exactly the strongest, biggest and buffest person of my generation so if there's hand to hand combat I'll probably lose but I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to go into a fight without some type of weapon. After, spending at least an hour trying to figure out my game plan, the guards take me to a train where we start out journey to the Capitol.

When I enter the train, a rich, scrumptious aroma fills my nose. I see velvety, fluffy couches, expensive, thick carpets and tables full of food. It's beyond anything I had ever dreamed of, ever imagined! I hear a gasp behind me and I immediately turn around. It's Peeta. "Nice isn't it?" he says. "Yeah" I don't want to face him. I thought I'd never see him again but here he is, trying to make small talk and avoid the fact that he cut me out of his life. We sit down; side by side on the softest couch I've ever felt. I decide to avoid him and just enjoy myself while I can; I mean I've only got two more weeks until the Games. After, we stuff ourselves with food Effie leaves to get out new mentor. We sit in silence for a minute then he mumbles, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just things got complicated and I just couldn't see you anymore."

"Why? Why, did you leave, if you didn't want to see me anymore you should at least have the decency to say goodbye."

"I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you? It's not that hard to drag your lazy ass to me and say goodbye. It hurt."

"I can't say anything now." I could see his eyes searching for cameras. I feel the train stop so I pull him outside.

"Tell me. Now."

"Well, on that day I was about to go meet you but then the Peace Makers saw me. I told them I had kicked a ball over the fence and I had to go find it but they didn't buy a word of what I was saying." He let out a sigh then continued. "I told them that there was nothing in there but they still went in, I led them away from our meeting place. They knew something was going on so they kept an eye on the fence and me for about 4 months. Soon, things cooled down and I went looking for you again and I found you, not only you but that boy too. I just couldn't face you; you already found someone else to replace me with so I thought you would be fine." He said the word boy as if it was a word that hurt him. He had saved me, not once but twice. My hatred for him melted away and I hugged him. "I missed you. That "boy" is just a friend, he's more like a brother. How could you ever think that I forgot about you? I searched for you everyday but I never found you. I was so lost without you so I needed someone to help me up-" He puts a finger on my lips and slowly moves my hair out of my face and kisses my cheek so lightly I'm not even sure if it happened or not.


	4. Chapter 4

We go back into the train and find Effie and a tall, muscular man, who I'd seen mentoring other tributes, searching for us. "Where did you guys go?" she asks. I just say the first excuse that comes to mind. "We just felt a little sick so we went outside to get some fresh air."

"Oh, ok. Well, back to business. I'd like you to meet your new mentor. Mr. Haymitch." "Please, call me Haymitch." He replies in a deep, stern voice. We shake hands and he starts talking about all the techniques we have to learn. I can't concentrate. I start to zone out and all I can think about is the boy sitting next to me, the boy I had nearly forgotten about, the boy that I loved then hated. Haymitch's voice snaps me back to reality. "When you start training don't show off your skills, save that for when they judge you. Understand?"

"Ok", I mumble.

"So is there anything you're good at?"

"Well, I can use a bow and arrow pretty well."

"And you Peeta?"

"Swords and daggers are more my thing."

"Ok, good now go and get some rest, tomorrow we'll arrive and there will be the ceremony." I walk back into my room, get changed and have a quick shower before I lay in bed. I can't sleep, all I can hear is my heart thumping and threatening to break through my chest. After hours of lying there, I just give up on sleeping. All of a sudden, the door creaks open then closes. I see a shadow and a silhouette tower over me. Just as I'm about to scream a hand covers my mouth and the figure says,"Shh. You're going to wake everyone up. It's just me, Peeta."

"Why are you here! Aren't we supposed to stay in our own rooms?"

"Well, um yes but no one will know I'm here."

He lies next to me playing with my hair and stay until a fall asleep.

When I wake up, he's not there anymore. I have a quick shower and I go to eat. No one is there. A person ushers me to get all my belongings and to go outside. After that, I go outside and see a totally different place compared to District 12. It's so colourful and bright. Suddenly, someone pushes me into some type of vehicle with 4 wheels and I see Effie, Haymitch and Peeta waiting for me. After 10 minutes of driving we put our stuff down in a room. Just when I'm done admiring my new room, a person pulls me into a different room where 3 people are waiting for me.

"Who are you?"

"We are your stylists! We are here to design your dress for the ceremony and make a good impression on the game makers! We have to dress you in the theme of your District and that is coal. We have the perfect dress designed for you!"

They put me asleep and when I wake up I can barely recognize the person in the mirror. She looks so perfect, so beautiful. Then I realize there's someone else in the room and I'm naked. I quickly put on my robe and greet him. He tells me he is my main stylist; his name is Cinna and tells me to close my eyes. I can feel him putting a dress on me. When I open my eyes I see black dress glowing like a piece of coal. It looks amazing.

"Thank you so much! I never knew I could look this beautiful!" I hug him with tears nearly coming out of my eyes.

"Your welcome it's my pleasure. Now don't ruin your make up!"

I admire myself until someone tells me that the ceremony is going to start. I see Peeta on the other side waiting to walk down the "Catwalk" and when we hear our queue and start walking down the stage. Out of nowhere, Peeta and my matching outfit starts to make thick, grey smoke! I can hear my heart beating faster and faster. I can't help but hold Peeta's hand to help calm myself down. I want to rip this dress off in case I'd burn to death but when I looked at the audience they loved it! Their eyes went big and everyone was screaming, "Katniss! Peeta! District 12!" All I need to do now is look confident, charming and calm.


	5. Chapter 5

After that I got to see the other tributes. I just realize that I don't even know what I'm up against. I hadn't seen what they look like or what they're like until now. Looking through, it's just the usual, the people who don't want to be here and the Careers (People who train beforehand to win the Games).

Suddenly, someone catches my eye. He is perfect. I felt as if my stomach just did a backflip. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair. I could tell that there was a type of fierceness and ruthlessness in his eyes. There is toned muscle everywhere on his body. Everything about his looks said that he could kill. He's definitely a career. I start blushing like crazy, my face turning a shameful red. He sees me staring at him and smirks at me. I turn around trying to conceal my burning face. Wait, what am I thinking? He's the strongest, most brutal person out of all the tributes, how can I like a dangerous person like him? I can't get distracted now, he going to be my competitor, once we're in the arena he won't hesitate to kill me. Peeta sees me and asks me if I'm okay. I just nod. I can see him staring at the boy as if the Games had already started and he was his competition. Is he jealous? No, he couldn't be.

Peeta P.O.V:

Who was she looking at? Is it the buff, blonde boy with that arrogant smirk? If she likes him, I need to keep her away from him; he's dangerous. He could kill her. I'm not going to leave her alone with another boy again, not knowing who he is. This time I'm going to keep her safe, I'll do everything to keep her alive in that arena even if it means sacrificing my life.

Katniss's P.O.V

The next day is our first day of training. The trainers explain to us what we'll be learning and what each station is about. Haymitch told us to stay together so we do. First, we go to the fire making station and of course there he is, the boy I had been blushing about. I push those crazy feelings back. As I grab a log he grabs the same one as me.

"I'm sorry you can take this one." I say.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm Cato. What's your name?"

"Um, um, um K-katniss."

"Ok, cool" he says while smiling smugly.

I have no idea whether he's pitying me, laughing at me or trying to be friendly. What's wrong with me? I can't even say my own name properly? I sit down and listen to the instructor with Peeta by my side. Oh, no I see Cato walking towards me. Please don't sit next to me, please, please, please. Ugh, of course he just has to sit next to me.

"Um, hi Cato."

"Hi Katniss."

Peeta looks startled then just mutters a few words, "You two know each other?"

"Um. Not really. We just met a few minutes ago."

After 30 awkward minutes of making a fire, Peeta and me go to 3 other stations, the climbing station, camouflage station and the rope tying station. After a day of training I'm worn out and I collapse onto my bed. After hours of sleeping a suddenly wake up. It's only 6a.m. For the next five days it's the same old routine, get into the training center bright and early, train for the whole day then sleep.

After 6 whole days of non-stop training it's the moment of truth. The game makers are going to judge us for our talent and skills. I already know what I'm going to do; I'm going to show them how "talented" I am at archery. Peeta told me that he's going to do knife throwing.

I hear the bell ringing for the next person, that's me! I quickly walk into the substantial room, introduce myself and take a bow. I take the bow, put an arrow in it and aim for the dummy. As I release my arrow I realize this bow is different than the bows I make, it's loose. The arrow ends up skimming over the head even though I was aiming for the heart. I recompose myself and try one more time, this time it's closer, it hits the dummy right in the head. I know it's not exactly where I'm aiming but I just pretend it is. The next one finally hits my target, the heart. When I look towards the Game makers they aren't even paying attention to me anymore, instead they are talking about the latest fashion in the industry. After getting all of my arrows into the dummy's heart I'm annoyed, I can't take it anymore, my life is on the line and they don't even care. The next thing I know I'm bellowing, "If you'd like to take one second of your stupid time to look at my archery I'd be delighted. Thank you for you cooperation" I put the last arrow in my bow and hit the dummy right in the heart. Some of the Game makers look appalled, others look shocked and the rest actually look impressed. What have I done? If I want them to watch I could have at least said it in a kinder tone, but no I just had to mess it up and mock them and use sarcasm. Nothing I can do now.


	6. Chapter 6

After Peeta's finished, the announcements start. The lowest score was 5, the average was about 7, Cato got a 10 and the rest of the careers got a 8 or 9, Peeta got 9 and I got…10! How did that happen? I guess they think that my aggressiveness will be good for the show. I still can't stop thinking about it, the number 10 is still flashing in my head!

I want to just calm down and relax so I go to the rooftop. When I get there I see that someone's already beat me to it. I see Peeta looking up into the sky as if he's waiting for something or someone.

"Hey. Nice score." He suddenly turns around and lets out a deep breath when he realizes it's just me. "Thanks, you too."

"The sky sure looks beautiful at night, all the stars sparkling and the moon beckoning you to come join him."

"Yeah, sure would be nice to be up their without any pressure. I just can't believe that in less than 4 days everything could be over for us. I had always imagined my soul mate and me with kids and a lovely cottage in the countryside of District 12 but now I'm never going to have that. I'll never be able to have my first kiss, I'll never get the chance to tell my crush I love her…" We sit there for a while just reminiscing our past when life was easier.

"So who is this lucky girl?"

"Huh?"

"Your crush."

"Oh, um I'd rather not say."

"Why not? I mean what's the harm, if you win you'll go back and she'll be dying to be your girlfriend."

"I don't exactly think that'll work."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." What, him in love with me? No, that's not possible. He moves closer to my face and our lips meet. I put my hands on his cheek and start kissing him. It's a sensation I've never felt before since it's my first kiss. It's so innocent, sweet and soft. I just want this moment to stop and never end but we eventually have to stop. I can't believe what just happened. We look up into each other's eyes and don't say a word like we could read each other's mind. I let out a yawn. "Are you tired?" he asks me.

"A little"

"You can sleep on me if you want." Then I lie my head on his chest and fall into a deep sleep.

Peeta's P.O.V:

I love her, I really do. She is everything to me. I'll do everything to save her, if she dies and I win, what will I have waiting for me at home? Nothing. I'll probably go crazy, knowing I didn't save her. That kiss was amazing, like all of my troubles are gone. I know she kissed me back but does she really love me back?

Katniss's P.O.V:

The next day was finally have a day we had all to ourselves, Peeta and me lay out a picnic and we sped the whole day on the rooftop. When it gets windy or cold I'd put my arms around his neck and he'd wrap my waist with his. We cuddle for ages but somehow we never get bored of it. There is only one thing that bothers me, Cato … I feel so guilty I still haven't told him, it's just I'm so confused with my feelings. They are like opposites but at the same time I like both of them. I don't want to ruin this night so I just block those thoughts out of my head. We have many slow, passionate kisses that leave me wanting more.

As the sun is setting he asks me a question I'm not expecting, "Do you love me back?" I panic for a second and don't know what to say so I just put my lips on to his and kiss for a while. I can't tell him that I'm in love with two people, I care too much about him to hurt his feelings; but what if not telling him would hurt him more. After the kissing stopped he didn't bring it up again so I guess he either assumed I loved him back or realized I don't want to talk about it. I can bet that it's the first one.

After the relaxing day had finally ended and passed the next day was also free time. You could practice for the interview that was going to be in a day, train or just relax. Peeta suggested going up to the rooftop again but I said that I'm busy. I didn't give him any details so he couldn't follow me because I just want some private time to think about my feelings. I don't know where to go, everywhere there are cameras and Capitol people but I know one place that should be abandoned…the training center. Most of the tributes are off investigating the whole building so it should be empty.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk in and there's no one. I go to the bow and arrow station and practice for a while, mastering it, then I go to the knot station. Eventually, I make a routine for each station. Once I get to the 4th station I notice I'm not alone. "Whose there?" But there's no reply. I look around and suddenly see him…Cato. "How long have you been watching?"

"Since the knot station."

"Why are you here?"

"I was going to do some training too but I didn't realize there was company." I ignore him and the thoughts that are going through my mind. I keep experimenting with different berries to create better camouflage. I know that he's still there. "Why are you still here? Do you want something from me?"

He smiles and I don't exactly know if he's being friendly, threatening me or laughing at my "cluelessness". He ignores my question and begins to speak.

"You could use some work on swords." I look at him, giving him my most intimidating stare but he just smirks. He walks towards me and hands me a sword. I pick it up and I can see a pitying look, "Don't hold it like it's some type of utensil. Have a steady hold with two hands." He holds my hands that are already on the sword and he starts moving them in a way never can. "Use one swift motion," he says as he slices off the dummy's head, "there you go, nothing to it. Now try it yourself." I take a deep breath and try to imitate him but it ends up with me clumsily dropping my sword. "Your getting there, just have a tighter grip on your sword like this." He takes me hands once more and squeezes them; my stomach does triple backflips this time. I try to imitate him again and I finally do it! I look at Cato and he's still looking at me with that same playful and lethal smirk.

Out of nowhere I hug him and say "Thank you so much." We stare at each other for what seems like eternity and before I can say anything he kisses me. It's not as sweet as Peeta's kiss; it's more aggressive. He brushes the strands of hair out of my face and continues to kiss me. I have no idea what's going on but all I know is this sensation is different to the one I have when I'm around Peeta. He starts kissing my neck then moves back to my lips. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes me onto a wall. When his lips finally let go of mine, it looks like he still wants more but he says, "See you later." Then walks off with that same smirk on his face.

I have no idea how to feel now. What happened out there? What should I do? He's probably the most dangerous tribute out of all of us. I thought he was aggressive and brutal but I guess he has another side to him too. No, why am I even thinking about this, when we're in the games who knows who I'll kill or who will kill me… I promised Prin I'd win; I will win, win for her. I can't get distracted now.

I here a chirpy voice wake me up, "Up, up, up! It's a big, big day!" I rub my eyes and finally force myself to wake up. After breakfast we go to our designers and get ready for the interview. I'm not too sure about the interview since I'm not Little Miss perfect who is good at public speaking. I start thinking about the questions they might ask me as my stylists prepare me for my dress. The dress is stunning! At the top it's tight then it flows down comfortably. The skirt of the dress looks like flames have engulfed it. The rose red stands out from a mile away. I absolutely love it! "In the interview find a time to stand up in twirl."

"Why?" Cinna gives me smile but doesn't say anything.

When I go into the waiting room I see Peeta, he looks soooo handsome! He's wearing a classic, black tuxedo that is glowing red like a piece of coal. "Looking good," I say in the deepest, silliest voice I can think of as I wink and nudge him. He looks mesmerized and can't take his eyes off me. "You look, um, just wow!" His mouth forms a perfect O and I just start giggling like a 9-year-old girl. I look around the room to see my competition and then I see a drop dead gorgeous person grinning at me. Am I crazy? Cato is just playing me because he thinks I'm his biggest competition, so he can get me to trust him and he'll kill me. I turn back and realize I'm blushing like an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

The interviews are starting with District 1, then District 2, Cato's District… First a girl with mousy, brown hair walks towards Caesar and next it's Cato.

"Welcome Cato! How are you feeling today?" Caesar asks.

"I'm feeling pretty good, I mean who can't with all the brilliant fans?" The crowd goes wild. They are screaming his name trying to get his attention. I guess he's going for the charming, determined act. He may be lying but it sounds pretty convincing.

"So what do you think about your chances of winning?"

"I think that a have a pretty good chance. I need to win, for my family and friends. I'm going to go back home for them."

"Awww." The crowd purrs.

"So tell me about your family."

"I have the most wonderful family in the world, they are caring, open minded and loving. They never gave up on me and believed in me. I can't improve them in any way because in my eyes I think they're perfect."

"Do you have any special girl at home that's waiting for you?"

"Um, not really, no."

"Oh come on, there has to be a girl that you like."

"There really isn't, I never found the right girl, never met her, never told her I loved her." He sighed. Thank god he hadn't said anything about me, maybe he just doesn't like me that way. I can't help but feel a little sad but I guess it's better than me falling for him and ending up killing him or him killing me.

"Well, thanks for coming and give a round of applause for Cato!"

The next interviews were just the same old, same old, everyone putting on their most charming and sweet faces while trying to answer the questions Caesar asks. Before long it's my turn. I can feel my hand shaking as I go on stage. I can't hear anything except the crowd screaming my name. I take a seat on the couch. I see Caesar's mouth moving but I can't hear what he's saying.

"What?"

"I said how were you feeling when your astonishing dress started to create smoke?"

"Well, I thought I was going to burn to death so I was pretty scared," The audience giggled then waited for more. "Even though I was scared, it was an amazing experience, I couldn't believe how many supporters I had. They are all wonderful!"

"When we saw your dress spellbound, how did Cinna create the smoke?"

"Oh that's a secret. Today I'm wearing a very special dress too. Would you like to see?"

"Of course!"

I start twirling and twirling until the dress starts to burn. For some reason, this time I'm not scared. When I stop I see that my red dress had melted off with a black tube dress replacing it.

"Wow! Wasn't that amazing?"

The crowd is silent for a second trying to take in what had happened, then they burst out with cheers.

"We all thought it was very touching when you volunteered for your sister, did you get to see her?"

"Yes, and I told her I'd do everything I could to come back. I can't bear the thought of leaving her alone in this confusing world."

"I agree, this world is definitely is confusing. But it'll be alright, you'll win this and go home to meet her isn't that right?" The audience was nodding as they squawked the word yes. "Hopefully." I think, nearly saying it out loud.

"Now a round of applause for Katniss Everdeen!"

Afterwards, I see Peeta walk onto the stage. He looks so calm and confident; how can he have that expression on his face when millions of people are looking at him?

"Welcome, Peeta Mellark. What's different about the Capitol compared to District 12?"

"It's so much more colourful. When I got off the train, I couldn't believe my eyes, I had no idea that the Capitol was filled with so many vibrant colours!"

Wow, I never knew Peeta could work an audience. He complimented them so that they'd like him back, smart.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Yes, a lot. Yesterday night, I had a dream about them and woke up crying. I miss them so much and I'll do anything to see them again, including winning the games."

"You're a very determined man. So, is there a special girl at home?"

"Um, not exactly."

"It's okay, you can tell us, right?" The crowd cheers.

"Well, there's a beautiful, amazing, unique girl at home that I love, but I think she's forgotten about me." I feel like he had just taken a knife and stabbed my back. I can't believe he was playing with my feelings, just making me trust him so he can kill me easily. I can feel a tear coming out of my eye but I just brush it off my face.

"Well, you know what, you'll win and when you go back, she'll have to go out with you."

Peeta has a sad expression on his face. "I don't think that's going to work."

"Why not?"

"She's here with me."

"I'm sure it'll work out. Oh sorry times up. Give a round of applause for Peeta Mellark!"


	9. Chapter 9

The crowd cheers for ages until Caesar ushers them to be quiet. He was talking about me… My face turns so red I have to look away and look at the ground to hide it. I see him walking towards me but I don't want him to. I love him so much but if he came here I wouldn't know what to say. He sits next to me on the couch, our eyes meet and he lightly kisses me on the cheek. As I look up, I see Cato, he stares at Peeta as if he's about to kill him and he shoots me a betrayed look. When he turns away I swear I could see a tear flow down from his eye. The guilt in my body is starting to eat me alive. Peeta sees the defeated expression on my face and asks if I'm okay. I just give him a slight nod. When I search for Cato I realize that he's gone.

Cato's P.O.V:

Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so mad, so hurt, so betrayed? It can't be because of that girl. We had one kiss that's it; I won't let anything come before me winning. I won't let myself get these feelings; emotions are what make you lose. She can be happy with that boy. I feel too mad to even think straight. I don't even know who I'm mad at, what I'm mad about, all I know is I need to let my anger out so I go to a place where I can let it out, the training center.

Katniss's P.O.V:

When I go back to my room, I can't sleep because of everything that's happened and tomorrow the Games will start. I start walking around the building. Suddenly, I hear a noise coming from the training center. My brain is telling me to walk the other way but my instinct is telling me to go there. I walk into the training center and see Cato. He looks furious and hurt. He slices dummy's head faster and faster, his breathing becoming deeper and deeper. He throws the sword onto the floor and screams. He curls into a ball and I'm not sure whether he's crying or just trying to block out some thoughts. "What do you want?" he growls.

I lie and just say, "I'm here to train too." On the outside he just looks angry but when I look into his eyes I see so much hurt.

"Are you okay? You seem mad."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know." I don't know? Is that the best I can come up with?

"Shouldn't you be with lover boy right now?"

I just stay silent to avoid it for now. I pick up a sword and attacking the dummies with him. Any person who isn't blind can see that he's miles better than me. After half an hour of attempting to attack the dummy he seems calmer, not happy but at least less mad.

"How do you do that?" I whisper. He stays silent so I clear my throat and say it once more but with a clearer and louder voice.

"How do you do that?"

"Skills." He says with that playful smirk on his face. I raise an eyebrow. He laughs then says, "Just think about the person you hate the most and put his or her face onto the dummy."

I think about the Game makers; the people who make us suffer and enjoy watching children die. I focus all my anger on the dummies that are in front of me and within a few seconds I've already severed 3 dummies.

"Looks like you've got quite a lot of anger bottled up." I just keep attacking the dummies.

"Who are you thinking of?" He asks.

"The capitol. How about you?"

"Your boyfriend." I see his whole body burn with anger. I have no idea what to say, I have to ask because I can't just assume it's because of the kiss.

"Is it because of me?"

"No, it's because of me, because I can't be better, because I'm just this ruthless, heartless beast. I'm not good enough so you chose him." He slams his sword onto the floor and starts to walk away.

Cato's P.O.V:

What the hell did I just say? Why do I have these stupid feelings again? Just walk away and let these feelings go. Just walk away, walk away from these feelings, from the complications, from all the troubles… just leave them behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss's P.O.V:

I grab his arm. I know he can easily overpower me but he stops.

"What do you want from me? I let my feelings out for once so what else do you want from me?" He bellows. He sounds like he's nearly pleading.

"I'm sorry. I never chose him but I never chose you either, how can I? Tomorrow's the games so I can't lose focus now. I can't! I can't get close to anyone because you're my competition, you will kill me in the arena if I let my feelings control me-"

He kisses me on the lips. This time it's fuelled by passion and it's less aggressive. When he lets go, he disappears. I'm too tired to think now so I just pass out onto my bed.

Cato's P.O.V:

Are you freaking stupid? It's like she said I can't lose focus now. I'm too close to winning, just too close. She's my competition; she will kill me in the arena. Maybe if she does trust me, I'll be able to kill her easier. I feel a streak of guilt. Who am I kidding? I can't do that, I can't kill her, I just hope that someone else will do that before I have to.

I wake up feeling more nervous than confident. I go to breakfast and stuff myself, as this is probably the last filling meal I'll have. When I go back to my room, I already see the outfit we have to wear at the Games on my bed. I put it on and start crying. I guess the "strong" me have finally given away and I just cry out all of pain, sadness, anger and confusion. Before we go to out tubes we have one last talk with Haymitch.

"Remember food and water comes first, don't participate in the blood bath and find shelter." He kisses me on my forehead and whispers good luck to me.

I walk into the tube thinking about my tactics. I have to be ruthless and cruel; no trusting anyone or caring about anyone, just focus on surviving. The tube rises up and we have 1 whole minute to look at our surroundings. 60…59…58… Luckily, the landscape isn't too bad; there's a lake on my left and a forest on my right. I realize that Cato is in the tube next to me and Peeta is across but I clear my mind and focus on the landscape. I see the supplies spilling out of the Cornucopia. 40…39…38… The ones closest to us are pretty useless and as it gets closer to the Cornucopia the supplies are better and better. I look around and see a bow and at least 50 arrows next to it. 25…24…23…I know that Haymitch said that we shouldn't go for the supplies but I really need the bow and arrows. I'm a good sprinter so I'll just grab the bow and arrows then run into the forest. 5…4…3…2…1

I run as fast as I can towards the bow and arrows and I grab it! I also grab a small backpack! I see Cato next to me grabbing all the equipment he needs. As I'm running I see a girl staring at me with a knife in her hand. She looks like the girl version of Cato. She also has that smirk on her face. She throws it and I know I'm dead. I close my eyes expecting the worst but then nothing happens, Cato is in front of me using a backpack as a shield.

"Are you an idiot? Just run!" I run as fast as I can. He saved me! Why? When I look back I see him join the rest of the careers with that carefree smirk on his face, starring back at me. I can't believe that even when he could be killed at any second he still looks so confident and relaxed.

Cato's P.O.V:

Why did I save her? If she died right there it'd save me the trouble. All the other careers form a group around me. I see Clove storm towards me. "What the hell was that? Why did you save her when I was about to kill her?" How do I answer that? Why did I? I just pretend to be cool and calm. I regain my composure, put a smirk on my face and just say,"Dunno, does it matter? Because either way I'm going to kill everyone eventually." She stares at me but doesn't say anything, knowing that I'm stronger than her so if she winds me up I could snap that little neck of her's.

Peeta's P.O.V:

That should have been me? She could have died right there and then. Why did he save her though? I know he was this ruthless beast that would kill everything and everyone in his way. Whatever. I have no time to figure that out, I just need to find her and protect her.


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss's P.O.V:

I keep running until my legs don't hold up anymore. I look around and all that surrounds me are trees. Where do I go now? I see a bushy tree that would easily conceal me and I start climbing, climbing as far up as I can. I guess when I'm this high up it feels as if I can run away from the Capitol, from the games, from Cato and Peeta. Just as I think about Peeta, Peeta appears from behind a bush. I don't know if he's my ally, he's here to kill me or met me by coincidence. Wait! He might not even see me, I mean I'm this high in a bushy tree; he _can't_ see me.

"You know that I can see you right?" Never mind; I guess he found me.

"What do you want?"

"I want to protect you." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. He slowly climbs up but I'm not even sure if I can trust him. He finally climbs up and I ask, "How do I know that I can trust you?" He doesn't say anything and gives me a kiss, full on lips. I look up into his eyes and know that I'll still love him even if I don't want to. I see a parachute land next to me. I look at Peeta unsurely and he just nods for me to open the silver package. When I open it, I see a piece of bread and a bottle of water, with a note saying 'Good job sweetheart.' Capitol people must buy this lover thing. I break off a piece of bread and hand it to Peeta and break another piece and snack on it.

I unzip my backpack to see what I've got, I see a harness to stop me from falling off the tree, a thin sleeping bag, a bag of dried fruits, a piece of beef the size of my palm, a bottle of iodine and a 3 litre water bottle.

"You grab anything from the Cornucopia?"

"No, I was too busy looking for you." He says with a smile. I kiss him on the cheek then have a small sip of water. I just realize that I'm insanely tired so I bury my head into his chest and fall asleep.

When I wake up, I see Peeta stroking my hair.  
>"How long have I slept?"<p>

"Maybe 7 hours."

"What? Have you been up this whole time?"

"Well, most of the the, I drifted off for about an hour then woke up again."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Go sleep now, you must be exhausted."

He puts his head on my lap and in minutes he falls sleep. After around 5 hours I realize that our food supplies are tight and we need some more food so I put the harness on him and carve 'Went hunting, be back soon' into the tree. I slowly climb down the tree and carve a small circle that is barely noticeable onto the tree so I remember which tree it is.

Quietly, I walk around, setting up snares, picking roots, berries and plants and shooting arrows at small woodland creatures. In 2 hours I've got 2 handfuls of berries, a handful of roots, a handful of edible plants and 3 squirrels. I also found a small stream and fill up my water bottle whilst putting a few drops of iodine. I can't start a fire to cook the squirrel since it's too risky. I don't have any ideas so I keep hunting for animals until I realize that it's much, much hotter than before. I try and sit on a rock but it nearly burns me; that's when an idea hits me. I take the edible meat out of the squirrel then set it onto the rock. The rock slowly cooks it and in minutes, the squirrel meat is done. I put all of the food into my bag and start walking back to the tree.

When I climb up, Peeta isn't sleeping anymore; instead he hugs me tightly then bawls, "Where the hell did you go! I thought something had happened to you! I went searching for you but then came back."

"I'm sorry, I just got a little caught up in hunting but look at what I have!" I show him all the food I gathered and he gives me one more hug and says more quietly, "Don't ever scare me like that again." We eat and drink a generous amount of food and water and just talk quietly for a while. I can't believe that in the arena, I could still feel so calm and relaxed.

Cato's P.O.V:

The careers and me have gathered all the supplies we need and put them in a pile. We go hunting as the peculiar boy from District 4 stand guard. I look around for any creature that we can eat. Out of the blue, I hear a rustling noise from above. I get my knife and throw it at the tree, hoping I had killed a squirrel or a bird or something. I hear a gasp from above. It's a tribute. I go closer and closer trying to see who it is but what does it matter she or he are going to be dead either way…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to all the people who've read my story and if you have please review, I'd really like some opinions on how to improve. I'm not too sure about this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you have any suggestions just tell me in the review section. :)**

Katniss's P.O.V:

I hear something or someone below us. WOOSH! A knife skims past my head.

"Oh my god! Peeta are you okay?" He looks stunned but he manages to nod at me. I can bet that there's a career below us. Do they know it's us though? I discretely look down. I can't see the person's face, only their silhouette shows. Luckily, there's only one person. I don't know what to do, what I can do, all I know is that I can't just sit here and wait to die.

Cato's P.O.V:

As I get closer and closer, my vision gets clearer and clearer. I see two people or should I say my prey. I haven't killed anyone since the bloodbath and I thirst for death now. I don't want to waste anymore of my knives so I decide to kill with my bare hands or if I have to with my knife.

Katniss's P.O.V:

I can tell that this tribute can aim; if I stay in this tree I'll be trapped and Peeta and me will eventually die. I can't let that happen!

"Peeta, we have to get down before, he or she gets up first."

"But, what if that "someone" is already down there waiting for us?"

"He/she won't, that knife came from somewhere pretty far away, and if the person's already down there we can beat him/her it's two against one."

We shimmy down the tree slowly and stealthily hoping for the best.

Peeta's P.O.V:

I can't believe I'm shaking as I'm climbing down the tree. Why am I scared? I trust Katniss; she said that there's no one down there so there isn't, there can't be. If there is I'll protect her; I can't let her die, if she dies I don't know what I'd do, I don't even know if I would stay sane- Ugh, don't even think about that, she wouldn't die because I'll be at her side the whole time.

Cato's P.O.V:

I see two silhouettes next to the tree. I run, run faster than I ever have. I'm finally going to see someone scream. A bloodthirsty smirk creeps onto my face as I think about the people suffering as I just snigger and watch. I pounce onto one of them, pin him/her down and is about to stab the person until someone throws their body over the boy. I finally take a good look at the two people and realize that the person under is Peeta and the person over is Katniss.

Katniss's P.O.V:

We look around for the attacker until out of nowhere Peeta gets pinned down. I don't know what to do. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins and I just throw myself over Peeta hoping the attacker would be too stunned to attack. If it doesn't completely save us it might give us more time.

"Don't, please." I cry out. I look up and see someone I don't expect, it's Cato. "Please don't hurt him. You can kill me but just leave him alone." I've never felt so helpless and weak. How could I plead for forgiveness? What happened to that strong girl who volunteered for the Games?

Peeta's P.O.V:

What the hell is happening? I'm the one who's supposed to protect her, now she wants to sacrifice her life? No, there's no way in hell I'm going to let her do that.

"KATNISS, RUN! GET OFF ME AND RUN! I'LL BE FINE JUST RUN!"

Cato's P.O.V:

I snigger, seeing Peeta this helpless is so fulfilling. I want to just hack Katniss's pretty face off but I can't, I don't know why but I can't.

"You heard him honey. Just leave your little boyfriend to me." I give her an evil smirk. She doesn't budge. I start getting frustrated and annoyed. I push her off his body and go in for the kill one more time. Just when I'm about to thrust my dagger up his chest, she grabs my wrist.

"Don't, please. If you do, you'll have to kill me first," she pleads. I turn my dagger to point at her. As I'm about to plunge my knife into her heart I stop. Why can't I just kill her? She's the source of all my pain and troubles; once she dies I'll finally be set free. I want to so badly but I can't. I let out a sigh and I know that I can't do it. She slowly lets go of my wrist while having an unsure expression on her face.

"Fine but I want something in return."

"What do you want?" she growls.

"I want to talk with you," I say while I give Peeta the death stare, "Alone."

"No! I'm going to protect you! He's dangerous! Why don't you just run?"

"It's okay, I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll call you. I know he won't hurt me."

"You heard her Loverboy, just go hide in a corner before I snap your neck." I smirk. He's about to lunge at me but Katniss stops him and whispers something in his ears. He walks away with a defeated look on his face and I somehow feel slightly satisfied. I forget about the camera's that are following my every move and just focus on not messing up my last chance.

"Why are you with him? He's useless and just pulling you back. You can do better."

"Don't talk about him like that, he's my friend and I'm staying with him no matter what. If I lose him then who have I got left? No one."

"So I'm no one." She avoids my stare then asks, "Why do you want to talk?"

"You said that you couldn't be with me because I would be a distraction so why is he there? You told me that you didn't choose him over me."

"I didn't, he came to me-"

"I went to you before and you pushed me away."

"Let me finish, we made a pact. There's nothing going on between us."

"Is there anything between us?" I see her face burning and smirk. I lift her face up and lean in about to kiss.

"Stop, I can't do this." She cries as tears are streaking down her face. "I just can't."

"I love you." I cover my mouth in shock and awe. I can't believe I just said that. I don't know what to do but I just want to kiss her. I lean in again.

"Stop, I don't- I can't kiss you. I can't get these confusing feelings. I'm sorry. I just- I- " I push her out of my way. How could she? I've never been so humiliated in my life! I've never been rejected! You know what, screw her, screw Peeta, screw everyone. There's millions of girls back at home that would die just to kiss me. I'll win this damn game, go back and marry a nice girl who loves me back as much as I love her. The next time I see her, she won't be this lucky and neither will Loverboy…

**Please review ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**I was wondering what you guys want to happen next. Should I write some paragraphs about what Gale or Primrose is feeling and what is happening at home? And do you guys want Katniss with Peeta or Cato because I haven't decided yet. Please leave some reviews. :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

He loves me? I don't believe him, how- why- what? I just broke his heart but somehow I feel as if my heart is broken too. I curl up into a ball and start crying. I know that I can't and shouldn't look weak in front of the whole of Panem or I'd loose too many valuable sponsors but right now I don't care. I cry my eyes out until Peeta comes back with a worrying look on his face.

"What took so long- Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What the hell did he do to you? I knew I should have stayed with you!" He cursed.

"He hurt you didn't he? Ugh, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He growled.

"No, it's okay." I murmur as I wipe my tears clean off my face.

"He didn't hurt me. It's okay." I open my mouth about to tell him what actually happened but I shut my mouth. He looks over my body looking for injuries and bruise but he finds none.

"Why? Why were you crying?"

"I just- he- I-" He pulls me into a tight hug as I clam up. I bury my face into his chest not caring about a thing in the world. He slowly strokes my hair hoping it'd comfort me.

"When you're ready you can tell me." He says in a loving tone.

I go back to my normal "strong" self and put on a black expression. I don't know why I started crying, I guess everything just happened too quickly, first I'm about to lose Peeta then I lose Cato instead. This is the Games, it happens. People who let it get to them die and people who don't will get out of this freaking arena alive. Most things don't bother me now but one thing does, the two boys who saved me will have to die. I quickly wipe that thought out of my mind and focus on finding shelter.

"We can't hide here now, Cato knows where we were hiding."

"Where do we go now?"

"Guess we'll have sometime off so we can explore." I give him an unsure grin and I start walking. After an hour of searching, we find a cave. We have plenty of food that would last us at least a week if we ration it properly. We put all of out supplies together and rest for a while.

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

What happened between her and that beast? If I find out he lay as much as a finger on her, I'll kill him. I just lie with Katniss staring into space. We make small talk but we quiet down when we hear cannon shots. 1…2… Two cannon shots. I bet that the Careers have found a few people to torture. I can't help but feel sorry for them.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

We walk for ages until we see two people snuggling, trying to keep warm. Ahh, perfect timing. I'll just take out my anger on these two people. They don't see us until I thrust my spear into the boy puny heart, killing him immediately. I then slice the girl's throat, which kills her instantaneously. I snigger at their weakness and somehow, them dying makes me feel more alive, more powerful, more bloodthirsty. I lick my lips and sneer.

"13 down and 10 to go. Lets go find Loverboy and the girl on fire." I wickedly say. Revenge is all I want now and I can finally get it. We are out for blood.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

It's already nighttime and I hear the anthem playing. They show the faces of people who have already been killed. It's only two people. When I look closely I can see the girl's shredded throat and a huge whole through the boy's body. They're both from District 9. They then show the faces of people who are still alive. I look up into the sky and see Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Cato, a boy from District 3, a girl from District 4, Foxface, Rue, Thresh, Peeta and me. Wow, only 11 of us left. It's been at least 5 days and over half of us are gone. Well, I guess it's good because I won't need to kill that many people. I can't stand knowing that 13 families are mourning their child's death. I'm too tired to think so I lie next to Peeta and fall asleep…

**"Cato, what are you doing here?"**

** "I love you, babe."**

** "What?"**

** "I love you."**

** "No, no we can't, we're in the Games, you're my competition and I'm your enemy."**

** "We're not in the Games anymore, we got out alive." He smirks.**

**I look around and I see my house, the forest, everything… Suddenly, something hits me.**

** "Where's Peeta?"**

** "You killed him remember? You betrayed him to be with me."**

** "WHAT! NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"**

** "Well, you did. And I bet you don't regret it one bit."**

**I see Peeta.**

** "PEETA! PEETA! I'M RIGHT HERE! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?"**

** "Why? Why did you kill me? How could you betray me?" He yelps with tears in his eyes.**

** "I didn't! Come back to me! STOP!" He disappears.**

** "See? You lost him. It's okay, you have me." He pulls me into a tender embrace and starts kissing me. **

** "I want to be happy with you, I love you too but Peeta… He's my best friend, I can't loose him."**

** He grabs my arm tightly. "He's gone, just let go for god's sake. You were the one who killed him and now you regret it? Just snap back to reality now."**

** "No. NO! PEETA! PEETA! DON'T ABANDON ME LIKE LAST TIME. DON'T! Don't." I start crying; tears streaming down my face like a waterfall.**

** "You don't want him, you want me." He gives his natural evil smirk.**

** "No! I don't want you if he's not safe."**

** "Oh, so it's going to be that way." He holds up a razor sharp dagger and plunges it into my chest.**

** "AHHH! STOPP! CATO! STOP! CATO-"**

"Katniss! KATNISS! WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes, body tense, sweat dripping and tears dancing off my face.

"Katniss are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"You scared me. Why were you screaming Cato's name? Did he do something before? Did he create that nightmare?"

"No, it's okay. It's just the Games can be tense and it'll give you nightmares. It's okay."

He hugs me and tells me I'll be fine. I hope he's right. Thankfully that was all a dream. What the hell did that mean? Ugh, I bet it's just with all this trauma I'll have random dreams like that. I just don't get it. I can't love Cato but I can't get him off my mind either…

**Author's note:**

**So what did you think about this Chapter? Is something going to happen? :O Oh and if you have time please review and leave a comment about your favourite character. ^_^ Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is mostly about Cato and Katniss and a fight between them. Hope you enjoy it and review! :)**

**Chapter 14:**

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I know that they aren't stupid enough to hide in the same area again so I avoid that part of the arena. They've got to have another hiding spot somewhere. Where could it be?

"If you were Katniss where would you hide?"

"Why do you want to know?" Marvel curiously asks.

"Like I say, to know your enemy, you have to think like one. So, if we think like Katniss we can find her."

Glimmer rolls her eyes and Clove shoots me a look.

"Maybe up in the trees?" Glimmer says as she stares up into the sky.

"No, she _was_ there so she wouldn't be there anymore." Oh damn, I can't believe that slipped out.

"WHAT! YOU SAW HER AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HER?" Clover looks furious. "YOU SAVED HER NOT ONCE BUT TWICE. I LET THE FIRST TIME GO BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO LET THIS GO!"

"Well, I went to find you guys but then when I turned back she disappeared." I lie. I bat my eyelashes innocently then give her a smirk.

"Ugh, if we don't kill her soon it'll be your fault."

"So where would she hide?"

"Maybe a cave or something, that's probably the best shelter you can get."

"Maybe, why don't we split up and find them. We'll meet at the lake in 2 hours and on the way back bring some food."

"No! Are you stupid! We're stronger as a team, there's no chance of anyone beating us if we've all together!"

"We'll cover more ground this way. And why are you concerned about us? Are you scared?"

"No it's just-"

"Don't give me that bullshit when you're in this group. If you do, I might have to kill you."

Clover finally shuts up and we separate. I understand Katniss the best and I know where she'd go. It's definitely a cave, a cave near water and the forest. I know exactly where to go. I don't even realize but a sinister smirk creeps onto my face. I see the cave at the edge of the lake and near the forest. I slowly creep up to it and look into it. I see two people and I know exactly who they are.

"Do you hear something?"

"Nah, probably just wind of something. You don't have to be _this _alert you know?"

"Just instincts."

Haha, they have no idea they only have seconds to live until I kill them. I take a second to imagine them dying, dying because of me. It brings a smile to my face. Wait, there's something wrong with my imagination, when I see me killing them, I only kill Peeta. No, I'm not letting this chance slip again; I will kill both of them to end these feelings. Feelings are for the weak and I'm NOT weak. Before I kill them, I want to hear their screams, their pleads, their tears. I will make them suffer like she has made me suffer.

"Oh love. How sweet." I sarcastically say. They look startled. I slowly walk towards them as Katniss quickly grabs her bow and Peeta grabs his sword. Katniss is ready to kill me but I know she won't, Peeta might try and hurt me but he can't even get close to me so he won't be a problem.

"Don't you dare move, I WILL kill you if you dare lay a hand on Katniss."

"Haha! Trying to act like a hero in front of your little crush. Nothing will save her now, nothing will save either of you now." I get closer and closer to Katniss.

"You won't hurt me, I know that."

"You wish."

"If you wanted to hurt me, I'd be dead by now."

"Well, it's not my fault I like to play with my food." I smirk at Katniss. Peeta lunges at me and punches me in the face. I barely flinch but I am furious.

"So that's how you're going to play?" I punch him in the face. I watch as his face turns into a satisfying shade of purple.

"Katniss can't save you now can she." I see her crying as she tried to pull me off him. I don't budge. I don't know why but I can shake off this feeling. Guilt? No way. I don't feel guilty when I kill my prey but I take one more look at helpless Katniss and the feeling strikes my heart again.

"DON'T! STOP CATO! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST STOP!"

"Don't try and act like a hero. He's done for." I wonder why she hasn't used her bow and arrow yet. She could kill me right now but she hasn't. She lunges at me and hangs onto me trying to stop me from killing her precious, little boyfriend.

"GET OFF ME KATNISS! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING JUST LET ME GO BEFORE I GET MADDER THAN I ALREADY AM!" I punch Peeta once more and he goes limp. He hasn't died though; he's just unconscious. I look at Katniss and she looks furious.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I know that Cato probably hates me now but he can't just kill him. He can't! I let go of him and rush to Peeta's side. I put my hand over his chest and am relieved to feel his heart beating. I turn to Cato. I slap him harder than I ever had. He looks shocked, completely unaware of what just happened.

"SCREW YOU!" He stares back at me like nothing just happened. He just smirks. I want to wipe that arrogant smirk right off his face.

"Just be happy I didn't kill him, yet…" I punch him numerous times until my knuckles hurt but he doesn't even wince.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU? I- I- I HATE YOU!" That's when he finally flinches. Looks like my words have finally got to him. He pins me to the wall of the cave and stares into my eyes. For the first time in the games, I feel scared.

"You don't hate me. I know that. If you did, you'd have used your bow ages ago."

I muster all of my courage and scream, "You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me." He moves his face even closer and whispers "Don't be too sure." I spit in his face hoping he'd move back but instead he slaps me.

"Bitch! Worthless trash like you shouldn't even think about spitting on me! Your just a shallow girl who twirls around in her stupid dress."

"You know what, this is the reason I rejected you. You're a heartless beast that will do anything to get what you want. All you care about is yourself! Me worthless? More like you're worthless!"

"Bitch, don't think that I won't kill you. I might have had stupid feelings before but I will NOT give you any special treatment." He's about to slam his fist he stops.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

Ugh! Why can't I do it? Why can't I kill her? I feel frustration swelling up in my body. Instead of smashing my fist into her face, I smash it into the cave. She pushes me back and I deliberately fall but I drag her down with me. We roll out of the cave and I forget about everything. Ugh, why is it so hard not to like her? She's just so- so- unique, so special. I feel like she's mine, only mine, not Peeta's, not the Game Maker's, she's just mine. I stare into her eyes and smile at her, an actual smile, not a smirk, but then reality hits me. She's my enemy, I can't get attached to her; we're going to have to kill each other…

**Author's Note: **

**I know that they're mad at each other but they're going to make up. By tomorrow or maybe even today I'll have Chapter 15 uploaded so look out for that. :) Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**I know this chapter is a little rushed between them but I hate boring stories when everything goes too slowly and you just want to know what happens. So here it is! Enjoy! :P**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I saw him smile, actually smile, not pout or do his usual smirk. That smile dissolved me. I forgot about the Games, the deaths, Peeta and I kiss him. It's a long, passionate kiss fueled by lust. I should hate him for everything that he's done but why do I like him? UGH! It's so confusing! I just hate that I like him. Oh my god! Peeta! He's still in the cave, unconscious… I get up and start walking but Cato grabs my arm.

"Don't kiss me then blow me off. Don't play with my feelings if you don't feel the same way!"

"I need to see if Peeta's okay!" He lets go but follows me as I walk back into the cave. Peeta looks so peaceful; he's uninjured apart from his red cheek. There's no blood but it's starting to swell. I pour some cold water onto his face hoping that it'll help. It does, well at least a little bit. I wish Prim was here, she's good with healing whereas I'm better at hunting. I cut off a piece of my shirt, soak it in cold water and put it on his cheek. Cato's hands wrap around my waist but I shake them off quickly.

"You did this. You did this to him. I may have kissed you but I haven't forgiven you."

After hours, Peeta still doesn't wake up. When I have all this time to think I finally realize something, Cato could have killed him easily without even knowing, but he held back nearly all his strength so he only leaves a bruise on Peeta's face. I'm thankful for that.

"Peeta! Peeta! Come on! Wake up!" I keep screaming this into his ears until my throat becomes raw but it has no effect on him. As I'm trying to wake him up I almost forget Cato's here.

"Cato, you should go. I don't think he'll be too happy if he wakes up and finds you here."

"I'll stay if I want to." He smirks. I leave him to be and switch Peeta's cloth. I didn't realize until now, but the temperature has dropped by a lot. I'm freezing cold but there's only one sleeping bag and I put Peeta in it. I curl into a ball hoping I'd conserve some heat but all I end up doing is shivering.

"You cold?"

"N-n-o-t-t r-e-e-a-l-l-l-y." Wow, very convincing Katniss, talking while my teeth are chattering. He raises and eyebrow and scoots towards me. He puts his arms around me and surprisingly his body is warm. I don't know how I should feel but all I know is that if he doesn't share his warmth with me, I'll probably freeze to death. Suddenly, a parachute descends and lands on my lap. I open the large package and I see a big, thick, warm blanket. Wow! That must have cost a fortune. I cover Cato and myself with the blanket. He doesn't need to hold me anymore but he doesn't let go. I'm so much toastier but I'm worried if Peeta's cold. I hold his hand to see if it's cold but it's still slightly warm. When I lift up the towel, his cheek isn't swollen anymore and only vaguely crimson. I caress his hair for a while then sit back down next to Cato and he wraps his arms around me.

We stare into space until Peeta's eyes slowly open. I jump out of Cato's arms and squeal, "Peeta! Can you hear me? Peeta?"

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I?" He groans.

"Your in the cave, in the Games. And don't you remember, I'm Katniss!"

"Who's Katniss?"

"Oh my god! DOES HE HAVE AMNESIA?" I stare at him for a second then a playful smile creeps onto his face.

"Just kidding!" He sticks his tongue out. I lightly push him and yelp, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU SCARED ME!" I give him a hug until he realizes that Cato's still here.

"Why is he still here?"

"It's okay, he won't hurt us."

"I don't trust him. He's dangerous Katniss, he's probably just using us so he can get us to trust him then he'll kill us the second me let our guard down."

"I won't do anything. I swear."

"Peeta, it'll be fine, if I think that there's anything going on I'll kill him. "

They give each other a death stare, look at me and let out a quiet sigh.

"I'll take the first shift and wake you guys up if anything is going on. Do you want to share the sleeping bag with me?" I can tell that Cato doesn't want me to go but he doesn't own me so I just join him. Quickly, I fall asleep.

** "Babe, I love you, you love me too right?"**

** "I love you too Cato." He kisses me lightly on my lips.**

** "Wait, what about me honey? Remember the rooftop? I told you I loved you and you kissed me."**

** "Oh, Peeta. I love you too."**

** "You can't love two people."**

** "I'm just confused about my feelings, I need some time to sort it out."**

** "DON'T FREAKING STEAL MY GIRL PEETA!"**

** "AND DON'T STEAL MINE!" They wrestle and start stabbing each other. I try to pry them apart but they won't budge.**

** "STOP! STOP! STOP!" I cry.**

** "PLEASE STOP! FOR ME!" They stop and turn to me.**

** "You hurt me."**

** "What?"**

** "You hurt me."**

** "What are you talking about?"**

"**You hurt me." Why do they keep repeating that? I'm so confused. Peeta and Cato tower over me with daggers in their hands.**

"**You hurt me, you hurt us. Now you will pay!"**

"**Stop it! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! I'm sorry! SORRY!" They plunge their knifes into my heart. "CATO! PEETA! STOP!"**

"Are you okay? Katniss! KATNISS! WAKE UP!" I open my eyes to see Peeta and Cato in front of me having a concerned look on their face.

"Are you okay? Why were you screaming me and Peeta's names?"

"Um, I had a nightmare and I thought I was going to lose both of you." I lie.

"It's okay, we're right here, it's just a nightmare." Why do I keep having these dreams? I wish they'd just leave me alone!

"It's okay now, go to sleep." I want to but I know that I'm just going to have another nightmare so I let Peeta sleep. In seconds both of them we're asleep, well at least I think they were. I stare at them for at least an hour. I look at Peeta, and then look at Cato; it's obvious who is more fit and handsome, but it's also obvious who is a killer. Oh my god, he's not asleep. I can see his mouth make a smirk.

"You just can't resist can you?" I turn away, my face turning scarlet.

"It's okay, you can stare at my abs. I know you want some." He smiles smugly. I just realize that he's shirtless and I can feel my face burning even more. Although, I don't want to admit it, he does have pretty nice abs. He sees me staring and smirks.

"You want me to stand up so you can get a better look?"

"Ughh, shut up and put on a shirt!" It's much warmer than the weather before.

"Nah. You should stare while you can, soon you won't be able to see." He winks and it melts me.

"Just put on a shirt before I make you."

"Ha! How are _you _going to make _me_ put a shirt on?" I start tickling him but after a few seconds he overpowers me and pins me to the floor. Just when he's about to let go, an evil grin sneaks onto his face and he's tickling me.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender! Stop!" I giggle. We are interrupted by what sounds like fire, a lot of fire. Cato stops and looks outside.

"RUN! THERE"S A WALL OF FIRE! RUN!"

"PEETA! WAKE UP! COME ON! WE NEED TO GO! NOW!"

"What's going on?" Before I can explain, Cato hurls him over his back and starts running. We run until my legs become numb. The wall of fire starts chucking fireballs at us. It hit my legs and there was searing pain.

"AHHH!" I screeched. I stagger and try to keep running but the excruciating pain won't go away. He puts Peeta down and slings me over his shoulder. I can see flames everywhere just like the day of my dad's death. A branch above Cato's head is on fire and it falls, hard… That's all I see before I black out… Am I going to die?

**Author's note:**

**Cliffhanger! :O Will she die? Will Cato die? You'll find out in the next chapter! :P Thanks for everyone who reviewed but please help me get more, more reviews, more motivation and more chapters! :) Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! I'm trying to update a chapter within 2 or 3 days so I don't keep you guys waiting for too long. Oh and if you're wondering about the reviews, I've read each of them but didn't reply them. I don't really know how to without making it weird and awkward so I'm just going to thank all the people who've reviewed now! Okay so back to the actual story, in this chapter you're going to find out if anyone died or if everyone survived. Also, Rue comes into this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

I wake up in the middle of the forest by the two booms of a cannon. Oh my god! Is Peeta and Cato ok? I look around and see no one. They-they died? No! That can't be! Not again! This can't be happening!

"PEETA! CATO! COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE!" My voice becomes weaker and weaker and I burst into tears. This can't be happening. No! I will not give up on hope. I jump up to my feet and start searching for them. I look around for ages until I see a shadow. It has to be one of them!

"Cato! Peeta! Is that you?" The shadow disappears.

"Stop! Please! I won't hurt you!" I see the shadow again. As I walk closer and closer I fall when the pain hits me again.

"AHH!" I scream out in pain. The shadow moves towards me but it's not Cato or Peeta, it's Rue! I've always liked her because she reminded me of my sister. She walks closer and closer, not too sure about me. When I look up into the sky I see a parachute drift down. I quickly open it and see medicine! I quickly rub it onto my burns. It first stings but soon the coolness of the medicine soothes the pain. I sit up and see that Rue is alarmed.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." She slowly sits next to me and whispers, "Why are you looking for Cato?"

"Umm, well, I guess he's my ally. Have you seen him or Peeta?" She nods.

"Oh my god? Are they okay? Where are they?"

"They're not in the best shape I guess. They've got some second-degree burns. I'll show you where they are."

She takes my hand and leads me through the woods. I feel so relived to know that they aren't dead. When we finally get there I see them lying next to each other unconscious. I don't wake them up knowing it'll cause them more pain so I take a deep breath, strip their shirt and pants off and start applying the burning medicine. I hear them groan but soon their faces look so calm.

"Do you want some food?" Rue nods and I hand her a strip of beef, some water and some dried fruit.

"Thanks!" She smiles. I can't bear to see her die; she's just too much like my little sister.

"You're nice. I mean you care so much about those two."

"Well, I guess that I'm just sort of attached to them. Do you have any allies?"

"No, I couldn't find Thresh so I just hid by myself."

"Well, then do you want to join us?" I say almost shyly.  
>"Really!"<p>

"Yeah."

"Yes, I'd love to join you guys."

"Am I interrupting something?" We whip our heads around and see Cato waking up. I huge him tightly before he can say anything else.

"I thought you had died when I heard the cannons." He rolls his eyes and says, "Like that little fire would ever kill me."

"Thanks for saving me." I look down, my cheek blushing wildly.

"No problem." He smirks sassily. Rue leans in and whispers into my ears, "Is there something I don't know." She gives a cheeky smile and nudges me. I lightly shove her.

"Oh, be quiet!" But I can tell that my cheeks are even redder than before.

"So 11's going to join us?"

"Yeah, and she has a name."

"My name is Rue."

"Well, welcome to our group Rue." Wait a second; did he betray the Careers for me? I never thought he'd do anything for me, for us…

"Rue, did you see who died from the fire? I think there were two people."

"No, I didn't see-" She's about to finish her sentence but the national anthem interrupts her.

"I guess we're going to find out now."

As the anthem plays we see Glimmer's face flash into the sky, the face of the girl from District 4, then darkness. I look over to Cato, he opens his mouth then closes it. He looks like he's going to have a meltdown but then Peeta cuts in.

"Did I miss anything?" Peeta yawns.

"Umm-uh-well- um…" Cato breaks the silence and bellows, "Glitter and Jessica burned to death." He puts on his expressionless mask and tries to act like the unbreakable man he usually is. Even though he looks like he's fine but I know how much he hurts. I give him a hug and I swear I saw his eyes fog up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that they'd-"

"It's okay, you weren't the one who killed them." Peeta even gives him a hug hoping he'll accept it. He does but they let go quickly.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

My parents, my mentor, everyone I knew told me that I can't create strong relationship because you always end up hurt. They're right. I am hurt. I'm trying to be strong but I can't believe Glimmer and Jessica had died because of that fire! I could have saved her, it's all my fault. Don't think like that! I shake my head hoping these thoughts would go away. It's only the Capitol's fault! Ugh! Screw the capitol! Screw them! Screw them! Screw them! I need to see Marvel and Clove.

"I'm sorry guys. I just need to go. I need to find Marvel and Clove."

"We understand."

I walk and walk then run faster and faster.

"Clove! Marvel! Where are you?"

After an hour of screaming the same phrase over and over I hear someone reply to me.

"Cato? Cato? Is that you? Cato!"

"Clove! Clove! I'm coming!" I run towards her and we pull each other into a firm embrace.

"Where the hell have you been? We lost Glimmer and Jessica." Tears plummet from eyes like rain.

"I got so caught up in slaughtering Katniss and Loverboy. I'm so sorry. I should have been here, I should have! I could have saved them!"

"I-I-I w-wa-s th-e-ere." She says while body trembles.

"What happened!"

"We were running and- and- a burning tree fell on Jessica and that same tree separated us from Glimmer and I guess she just didn't hold up."

"Where's Marvel?"

"I can't find him." She sobs. I have never seen her so vulnerable.

"It's okay, we'll find him. I promise. It'll be okay." I hope I'm right…

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! So if you want me to reply to one of the reviews, at the end just write P.S: Please reply or something like that. I do read every one of them but I'm not quite sure what I should say back. Sorry :( The next chapter is going to come out quite soon so keep you eyes out for it. Thanks! Please review! :) ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

** Hellooooo! I'm not going to make this note too long or spoil anything so I just want to say, thanks to all the people who took their time to review. :)**

**Chapter 17**

**Cato's P.O.V:**

"Maybe we should just give up."

"No! Don't even think like that Clove. We'll find him." We've spent at least 4 hours looking for him and all we've found is a bush full of berries.

"When's the last time you saw him?" She glares at me and I realize that's a stupid question.

"Sorry, where did the tree fall?"

"All I remember was that we weren't too far from the lake and all of the trees were insanely tall. Ugh! When I'm in this damn forest, everything looks the same to me!"

"It's okay. Let's first go back to the lake." As we're walking, I see her eyes go big.

"I recognize this place! We have to be close." She says with a hopeful smile. "I see the tree! It's right there!" I see a barely recognizable tree that has been burnt to a crisp.

"He has to be here somewhere…"

"Marvel! Marvel! It's me! Clove! I'm with Cato!" We hear a groan and know it's him.

"Just wait for us! Keep making noises so we can follow it!" He groans some more and then we see him. He looks terrible; blood everywhere, so many burns.

"It'll be alright. Just wait, we'll get some medicine for you." After a few seconds a parachute lands next to my thigh.

"See? You'll be fine." He lets out another moan and I can't help but feel sorry for him. I rip open the package attached to the parachute and see bandages and a small container filled with burn cream. I spread the medicine over all of his burns and wrap him in bandages. I can't help but smirk at him because he looks too much like a mummy.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

"You feeling better mate?"

"Yeah, whatever you did works."

"Your burns will go away in around 1 or 2 days."

"Thanks, Cato."

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

So much has happened since Day 1, but there's just one thing that has been bugging me… Cato and Katniss. I love Katniss and I hope she loves me too but I've seen the way Cato looks at Katniss, it's the same way I look at her but she never seems to notice it. I've been trying to push that thought away and forget about it but it never seems to go away. I need to talk to her.

"Um, Katniss can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah, sure." She says with the smile that always melts me. We walk for a while to get far enough so Rue won't hear us but close enough so we can keep an eye on her.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, uhh, ummm."

"It's okay, take your time." How can she be so nice when the Capitol just throws crap at her?

"Please answer this question honestly, I won't mind if you say yes." She nods. I lean in so close that she can hear even the tiniest sound I create. I don't want the Capitol evading out privacy so I ask her quietly, "Is there anything going on between you and Cato?" She looks confused and startled. "What? Him? Why would you think that?"

"I saw the way he looks at you; it's the same way I look at you." I whisper shyly.

"No! He's just an ally, he's useful and we could use an ally like that. Nothing is going on." I give an unsure look at her and she realizes I don't believe her. She leans in and kisses me softly on my lips.

"Before, I thought that love didn't exist, but then I met you," She gives me a smile, "I didn't think that I'd fall for you because I tried keeping my distance because I thought it wasn't worth the risk but I still fell for you. I love you and no-one and nothing can change that." I look at her, close my eyes and kiss her like it's the last time we'll see each other. We both blush crazily and walk back to Rue.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I've never felt this guilty before. What was I talking about? Where did all the come from? I didn't believe in love, I don't believe in love. I learnt how to live alone, without love because it never lasts. When I open my eyes after the kiss I see Cato with his irresistible smirk standing in front of me. Am I going crazy? I rub my eyes a few times and I see Peeta again. Maybe I'm dreaming again. I pinch my arm but nothing happens except a sharp pain in the same place I pinched my flesh. I know I can't have these pointless feelings; in the end only one person will remain standing because there's only one rule in this arena, 'Kill or be killed.' Even though what I said to Peeta isn't 100% true, I can bet that the Capitol people are eating it up; we might even have a line of sponsors! I know that I sound selfish right now but this could mean that my like and his can be saved. Soon, a parachute lands next to me. I open it and see a small basket of fruit, a ball of cream cheese and some bread. We have a slice of toast each and as we nibble on our food, Rue asks a question that surprises us.

"So are you two officially together?" We look at each other hoping that we could somehow read each other's mind but in the end I just say, "Yeah, I guess so." Rue nudges me while giving me a wink so I shoo her into her sleeping bag. Me and Peeta share one and I suddenly wonder if we've been sharing one to keep warm or just because we want each other there.

"Katniss, can you see me a song?"

"I honestly thought that would be coming from Rue but sure. You probably haven't heard this song because it was made in ancient times but it sounds pretty good." I cough a few times to clear my throat and then start singing.

"_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry,_

_and curse at the wind,_

_He broke his heart and I watched,_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that,_

_She would never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised,_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling, you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul,_

_That love never lasts,_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone,_

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this,_

_Keeping a comfortable distance,_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness,_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_But you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here,_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing,_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."_

When I finish singing, they are sound asleep. I kiss Peeta on the cheek and whisper, "You're my only exception." I lie down next to him and stare at the "stars" while keeping watch.

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

The last thing I remember before I fall asleep is Katniss singing. Her voice is so beautiful, so soft, so lovely… It sounds like the wind lightly blowing against wind chimes.

**I slowly wake up with Katniss by my side. I kiss her on the cheek and prepare breakfast. We've in the Victor's house. All of my troubles were gone because I am alive with Katniss. I bring a tray of food to our room and lightly shake Katniss's shoulder.**

"**Honey, wake up! Look at what I've made for you." She lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes. **

"**Oh my gosh! Thank you Peeta! I love you so much!" We share breakfast together and when we're done I kiss her one more time. She doesn't let go and when she opens her mouth my tongue enters. Then I nibble her bottom lip while she wraps her legs around my waist. I start moving down and start sucking and kissing her neck. Soon she lets out a soft moan. We kiss for a few more minutes then change out of our pajamas. **

"**I'm so glad we came out of the arena together."**

"**I'm so happy I found my soul mate." She says as she gives me a smile. **

"**This is so unbelievable. Maybe it's even a dream." **

"**It is a dream honey!"**

And that's when I wake up. I see Katniss staring at me and I give her a light kiss on the lips. The dream I had is going to be my future and I'm going to make it happen…

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the crap ending. I didn't really know how to end it so I just put that. Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! So here's Chapter 18. Please give me suggestions on what should happen next. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I haven't seen Cato for a day. I miss him.

"Katniss, go to sleep, you've been up the whole night." With that I drift into a deep sleep.

"**Cato where are you? Cato?" I see him stare into Clove's eyes then in a blink of an eye he sticks his tongue down his throat. **

"**Cato! How could you? I thought, I thought that you love me…" I plead. **

"**Haha! Naïve little girls these days. You didn't know that he was just using you? You couldn't even keep hold of him more than a few days." Clove sniggers.**

"**You have a pretty face but I can never love you. You're just a pathetic rat from District 12." I slam my fist into his chest but it has no effect.**

"**I see you're not only weak mentally but physically too. You're useless garbage that nobody want." I run as far as I can and I see Peeta.**

"**Peeta! Cato betrayed me! He betrayed us!" I cry. I look up and see Cato choking Peeta.**

"**Peeta! LET GO OF HIM YOU BASTARD OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" I point my bow and arrow at him ready to release it.**

"**I know you won't kill me Kat."**

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**

"**I can call you whatever I want Kat." I can see Peeta struggling to breath. He looks at me then goes limp.**

"**PEETA!" I shoot my arrow into Cato's temple and he drops dead.**

"**Peeta! Peeta! Stay with me! It'll be fine!"**

"**It's too late. You didn't save me, you'll never save me."**

"**Peeta! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone again! Please! Peeta!" I yelp but he closes his eyes and I know he's dead. I lost both of them, both of them! I will never forgive myself. I cradle Peeta's head on my lap but I need to let go. I walk away and don't look back.**

"Peeta! Peeta!"

"What Katniss? I'm right here!" I hug him tightly.

"I thought I lost you just like last time. I thought I'd never see you again!" I whimpered.

"It's okay. I'm right here. You'll never lose me." He hugs me even tighter while I sob into his chest.

"Wait, where's Rue?"

"Um, she went to gather some food."

"Alone!" He gives me a slight nod and I bolt.

"We've got to find her! What if something happens to her!"

"It's okay, she won't be too far away."

**Cato's P.O.V:**

"Clove, you hungry?"

"Yeah. Why don't I go and gather some food. You can keep an eye on Marvel."

"Okay, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." After about 15 minutes I hear a scream. It's clearly not Clove's voice though; it's higher and sweeter than her rough voice.

"Marvel I'll be right back. I need to check up on Clove." He gives me a 'I'll be fine look' and I run faster than I ever had. BOOM! A cannon fires and I know that someone has died. I see Clove dead with an arrow in her throat, and then I see Rue lying on Katniss's lap with a knife in her chest.

"It'll be fine. I can fix you. We'll go home together. It'll be okay!" Katniss sobs.

"Katniss, you know it's too late for me so promise me you'll win."

"I promise." I know that she's struggling to keep tears in; she thinks that she needs to be strong for Rue.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, _

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...  
>Just close your eyes<em>

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound...__  
>Don't you dare look out your window darling;<em>

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone, gone__  
><em>_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound..."_ The cannon sounds so Katniss closes Rue's eyes then starts screaming. She punches the trees then throws the dagger down.

"Katniss!" She doesn't say a word but she finally breaks down. Her eyes are overflowing with tears. I'm about to hug her but Peeta beats me to it. I hadn't even realized he was there until now.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She finally stops crying and when I look into her eyes, it's empty. The fire that used to be there has been extinguished. She gathers flowers and me and Peeta help her. Afterwards, we arrange it onto Rue's body. I put one rose in Clove's hands and kiss her lightly on her forehead when Katniss leaves to get more flowers.

"I need to end things with Marvel. Ok Katniss?" She doesn't reply, she doesn't even turn around to look at me. I walk back to the camp.

"Clove's dead."

"I know. That feisty, little bitch deserves it."

"What did you just say?"

"Dude chill, we don't need her anyways, she would just get in our way in the end."

"What did you just call Clove?"

"I'm sorry dude but-" Before he can say anything else, I feel a rage take over me and I snap his neck. I take all of the supplies and walk back to camp. I see Katniss but this time she doesn't look sad anymore, she looks mad.

"They aren't going to take everything away from me! At least I showed them that they don't own Rue, they don't own us. We aren't just their puppets and they can't change us."

"Guys, I'm back and Marvel is dead."

"Yeah, I heard the cannon."

"You two should get some sleep, it's been a long day. I'll keep watch." They both nod and the instant they lay down, they fall asleep.

After 3 hours of staring into the sky and stroking Katniss's hair, she wakes up too.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." We sit in silence for a few minutes until I ask her, "What make you put up with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve your kindness. Why don't you think I'm a monster? Why am I still here?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I plant my lips onto hers and we kiss for a while.

"Katniss!" We jump and realize it's Peeta.

**Author's Note:**

** Hey! I'm so sorry. I just had to kill Rue. I'm heartbroken too. :( It's getting near to the end of the games so she couldn't stay. Thanks for reading though and please please please review. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as before but school started and I'm much busier than before. Hope you enjoy it and review!**

**Chapter 19**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

Holy shit! Peeta saw me kiss Cato! Why the hell did I say I love him? I don't. I know I don't, I can't. I can tell that Peeta is furious and hurt. Guilt swells up inside of me, threatening to burst.

"What the hell! You promised me! You promised me there is nothing going on with you and him! You lied to me Katniss!"

"I'm sorry! Please come back. Please! We can talk-"

"What! You told him that there's nothing going on between us? You promised him? I tell you I love you and that's how you see things? Make up you mind and stop toying with out feelings!"

"Katniss, what happened to you? The girl I used to hang out with would never lie."

"I'm sorry. I-I ju-s-t d-d-o-n'-t k-n-n-o-w w-h-a-t's g-o-i-n-g o-o-n. I'-v-v-e n-n-e-v-v-e-e-r f-e-e-l t-t-h-h-i-s w-a-a-y b-b-e-f-or-e." How could I do that to them? I'm a terrible, pathetic and useless person. I'm not proud of what I've said and done but all I know is that I can't lose both of them.

"That is not an excuse. You think I've felt this strongly about a person? I've never been through it either but I always thought that it would be worth it; I guess I was wrong."

"Cato! Please don't go! Don't leave me alone! I love both of you; I just need some time to think! Please give me some time to think it through!"

"Katniss, I love you but it just hurts too much. I need to just leave it behind before I get even more hurt. Maybe after you figure out your feelings we can see each other again, but for now I just need to go." Just when Peeta's about to leave, I have a meltdown. Tears pour out of my eyes and I can't say anything, all I do is hiccup a few times.

"Btyupomiseme. Iluryu. Presewat." That's all I can make out through all this shivering, crying and hiccupping. Peeta turns back around and walks away. I could see tears streaming out of his eyes too, but he gets away from me quite quickly so I can't see.

"Cao. Yustawitme. Plee."

"Katniss, I thought you love me, but you obviously don't. I bet you told Peeta the exact same thing. I can't believe you'd do that to us. I can't believe you'd just use us to get sponsors until you don't need us anymore. I can't do this. Sorry."

"C-C-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-o-o!" That's the last thing I say to him before he disappears. I curl into a ball and bawl. I know that I must sound like the howl a cat makes when you step on it but right now I just don't care. I pinch myself hoping it's all just a dream but nothing happens. I try to think about the positive points. There's only us 5 left, me, Peeta, Cato, Thresh and Foxface. I guess that it's for the best… Who am I kidding? I love them; they'll always be there no matter what I do. I can't just let them slip through my fingers like sand; I need to go find them.

"PEETA! CATO-" Wait, they won't want to see me. I haven't even made up my mind. What will I say? I guess I just have to say enough to get us back together then I'll explain.

"PEETA! CATO! WE NEED TO TALK! PEETA! CATO! COME BACK! PLEASE! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! PEE-" Suddenly, a hand covers my mouth and muffles me scream. I elbow the tribute, but he/she doesn't budge.

"Oh my god! Do you want all of your enemies to hear your cries so they can hunt you down?" I immediately recognize the voice and know it's Cato. I hug him with tears streaming down my eyes. When I look up, all I see is a perky smirk.

"But, don't think for one second I've forgiven you. I'm just here to make you shut up, so I'm going to go now-"

"WAIT! Wait. We need to talk, me, you and Peeta."

"I don't want anything to do with you or him anymore. Just leave me alone."

"Please. I just need 15mins to 30mins to talk to you guys, then you can decide whether to leave me or stay."

"Ugh! Fine. Let's go find Loverboy then." After 30minutes, I can hear a sobbing noise. I follow the noise and see Peeta sulking by himself. Accidently, I step on a twig. Instantly, he stops crying and his head whips around. He lets out a breath when he realizes it's just me.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk?"

"What, talk about the fact that you betrayed my trust and how you chose him over me?" He glares at Cato but I know that Cato's not scared.

"I haven't chosen anyone. I just want to talk. Cato, I swear that I'm not doing this for the Games. I'm not their puppet. I love you because my heart tells me to, not because I want to get a few extra sponsors. Nothing they do or say will ever change my mind about how I feel. I really do love you two; I can't imagine a life without you. I just don't know who I feel more strongly about. Please stay with me until I figure it out, but if you really do hate me now and don't want anything to do with me, please just tell me now." I can see how confused they are.

"Fine." They say simultaneously. I hug them but they don't hug back, instead they stay stiff, not moving a muscle. At this moment, I know that it'll never be the same unless I choose one of them. Why am I even thinking about this? I guess it just gives me some hope that we can all come out alive somehow but I doubt that miracle is going to happen.

"Let's get some sleep, I'll take the first watch." They fall asleep straight away. My mind twirls off into a pit full of complicated and confusing thoughts that haunted me. Why do they like me? What would I do if they died? Is Gale still waiting for me? Do I like Gale in anyway? What will happen to my family if I don't make it? What is this fluttering feeling I sometimes get? How can I love two people? Why do I love them when I already know I can't have them? So many questions but not a single answer.

"Katniss! Katniss… I lov- What? No? Why? How could…" I hear Peeta whispering in his dream. I see tears spilling out of his eyes. I wish I could tell him truthfully that he is the one for me, but how can I? He's been there for me since the start of the Games but so has Cato. I feel tears flood my eyes. When did I become so weak? I had always been strong for my family because if I wouldn't, who will? Without me, they might not survive on their own. Straightaway, I feel a sharp pain filled with anger, sadness and guilt in my stomach. No! I can't think about that! They'll be fine without me. It feels like a storm is raging inside my head. It just won't go or let me be. The only thing I know that will get these thoughts off my mind is hunting. We're in need of some food anyways so why don't I go? However, I need to first tell one of them. I lightly shake Peeta awake. He lets out a huge yawn and rubs his eyes.

"Peeta, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go hunting to collect some food. Just stay alert for a while until I get back." Before he can say anything, I disappear into the forest.

**Please Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

**Hello guys! So I'm planning on updating it everyday or two days. If I don't, then I must have an emergency. School has been busy so I haven't been updating as often. Sorry :( I hope I've made it up to you with this long Chapter. It is officially the longer chapter I've ever written. Enjoy and review. :)**

**Chapter 20:**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

Slowly and stealthily, I trudge through the forest hoping that I'm not scaring off any animals. I wish I knew why I had these thoughts; I wish I knew why I have these feelings. It just makes thing so much more complicated. We're in the Games! A competition to see which child can stay alive the longest! Love doesn't happen in the arena, it just doesn't when you're fighting for your life. I'm so close to going back home and I'm getting distracted? I prepare a few snares while being careless and not even being alert incase some attacks me from behind.

A small parachute descended onto my lap. I wonder why Haymitch is still sending me things; I thought he'd be furious with me for ruining the Peeta and me thing. I open the parcel hoping for something useful but all I see is a water bottle. I open it hoping there'd be some water but there's nothing, not even one drop. I scan the water bottle and I see something carved into it at the bottom. I flip the water bottle over and see Haymitch's message. "Good job! The Capitol is eating it up so keep your act up." Wow, I wonder how he carved this in. I'm pretty glad that what I'm doing is working but I feel a pang of guilt. I know that I'm not using them but it still doesn't feel right. I can't let them see this or they'll assume that I'm still tricking them. I walk to the river and fill it up all the way to the brim. As I gulp it down and refill it, I hear a noise. I whip my head back and see a fairly big hare glancing at me. I use slow, unnoticeable movements and pick up my bow and arrow. In one swift motion, I let the arrow go and it hits the hare. I pick up my prey grinning at it. I put it in a small bag and I drop it into my bag.

Soon, I go check my snares and I find out that it's already caught 1 squirrel and a hare. I collect the food and start searching for berries. When I get back to camp, I've got 2 hares, 2 squirrels, 3 handfuls of berries and a bottle full of water. I've covered the bottom of the water bottle with a thin layer of mud hoping it would conceal the message for at least a while.

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

Where the hell did Katniss go? Doesn't she know that it's dangerous going alone? I don't want anything to happen to her. She may have lied to me and hurt me but I still love her and nothing will change that even if she never loves me. What does it matter anyways, I'm going to die and she can get out of the arena and go back to her family.

Nothing has changed but everything has. I still love her and I'll do everything and anything to save her but she lied to me, she hurt me and the scar she's left will never go away. It's been over an hour. Where is she? Should I go find her? No, she wouldn't want me to; she just wants some alone time. I also need some alone time; I don't want to be Cato's babysitter. It is not my problem if he dies he needs to look out for himself but I'm doing this for Katniss. I'm not planning on winning; I just want Katniss to win so she can go back to her family. If even for once he screws up by putting her in danger or giving me the impression that he's going to harm her, I will kill him without hesitating.

I look over to Cato and he's still smirking. That guy is unbelievable. How can Katniss like or even love a person like him? Doesn't she see what he's doing to her? He could be using her then he'll kill her, he could shatter her heart so she'd never be the same again. He's lethal; you don't know what to expect with him. I want to kill him so badly but I know that it'd also hurt Katniss. I'd never intentionally hurt her. I hear a twig snap so I instantly snap out of my daydreams. I swivel my head over and all I see is an amazing, beautiful and irresistible girl in front of me. I gaze into her eyes and see fire. She's always had fire in her but she never quite noticed.

"Hey Katniss! Where'd you go? You got me worried."

"Sorry I left so quickly. I just didn't want to lose any of my hunting time."

"Why'd you go?"

"We need some more food don't we?"

"Don't lie to me, we do need some more food but you'd never go at this time unless something was urgent. What's going on?"

"It's just the Games can be really intense. I just needed some time alone to think."

"What were you thinking about? It helps to talk about it. A problem shared is a problem halved." I can tell that she didn't want to talk about it and she might be slightly annoyed but talking about it really does help and all I want to do is help her.

"It's nothing really." She glares at me to make it obvious to drop it.

"Fine, but if something's bothering, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, but it's really nothing. Just pressure you know? Here's some water and some food. Want some?"

"Nah, let's save it for later. It's only dawn, we can eat after you sleep and Cato wakes up." She lightly kisses my cheek then lies down next to Cato. I stroke her hair until she falls asleep.

She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. She looks better without that scowl on her face. I chuckle at the idea of telling her that. As much as I hate to admit it, whenever she's with Cato she looks so happy, like all of her problems are gone. I wish she felt like that with me, but I started loving her knowing that she probably would never love me back. I thought I could just admire her from a distance, but I guess "fate" or whatever pulled us together. I usually don't believe in things like fate but what else can I believe in when death is on my doorstep? I just never thought I'd die like this, I always thought I'd die with my wife and children by my side. Before, I just took that for granted; now it seems like a fantasy that will never happen. Life is such a delicate thing; the smallest mistake can break it. The Gamemakers want to break us but I have to and I will stay strong for her.

"Hey Peeta, your still up?" Cato's voice pulls me back into reality and my fantasies are gone.

"Yeah."

"Want me to switch the shift?"

"Nah, it's okay." There's an awkward silence between us until he speaks again.

"I know that we may never become best friends, but I want us to be friends, for Katniss."

"Yeah, we'll do it for Katniss."

"When did you fall in love with her?"

"The first time I met her. I was hunting in the forest and then I heard a magical voice that made all the birds stop and listen. I saw her singing and she just looked so pure and beautiful. At that moment, I knew that she was the girl I wanted to marry." I let out a sigh then continue, "We would meet up everyday until I got caught. I couldn't see her for months and when I did, I saw her with another boy. I couldn't face her. I left her so she found a replacement. She looked so happy with that boy and I knew I'd hurt her if I went back now."

"Wow, you got some pretty long history."

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Well, I was never sure I was in love with her. I never felt this feeling inside of me but the moment that I was 100% sure I'm in love with her was in the interviews. You told her you're in love with her and it broke me. The way you kissed her after the interviews. She didn't resist or anything. I felt so angry and sad; I never should feel these things because I was taught that feelings are for the weak. They are what stop you from achieving what you want. I would never be weak but I guess that she broke that barrier." I wonder why we are sharing such deep feelings with each other. We're basically rivals and we're telling each other everything. I guess that it's because he's the only other person here that understands the way I feel. I always thought that Cato was a heartless monster, but I guess I was wrong. He's just like me; so lost and confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Katniss yawns.

"Nothing, just guy stuff." He smirks again. He's pretty good at acting I guess, since he can change his expressions in a flash.

"Want to have some food now?"

"Yeah sure." We skin the small woodland animals, cook the food and finally bite into the juicy flesh. I haven't had food for such a long time so it feels good to fill my stomach.

"Can I have some water?"

"Yeah sure." She hands me a water bottle and I gulp it down.

"I'll go and refill it. I'll be back in like 15 minutes." I walk to the river, wash off my skin and the bottle and refill it. The bottom of the bottle seems uneven so I take a look. I gasp at what I see at the bottom. It says, "Good job! The Capitol is eating it up so keep your act up." I drop the water bottle and my mouth drops…

**Author's Note:**

** Cliffhanger :O Please review as it makes me write faster. More reviews equal more and longer Chapters and faster updates so please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

** I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't been updating so often. I hope that this extra long chapter will repay it. Enjoy and review please. :) Oh, and more reviews equal longer chapters and more updates. **

**Chapter 21:**

**Cato's P.O.V:**

How could I tell Peeta all of that? He's the barrier standing in the way of Katniss and me. Well, apart from the Capitol and how they're going to make us kill each other. I felt like we were actually friends, and he understood me. I thought that telling him all of my feelings would somehow make things better. They aren't better but it feels slightly better. I can't believe that even when you're about to die, you can find friendship and love. Wow, I really am becoming weak. Even if I go back to my District, I'd be considered a pushover and a coward so I'd be a disgrace. I really am pathetic; letting these pitiful feelings get to me. Well, I guess it makes the thought of dying seem less bad. Hopefully, I'll at least die a hero's death.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I wonder what they were talking about. I bet it was just small talk. If they've actually become friends, I'd fully support that since that's what I wanted the whole time. I take a swallow the rest of the water in my bottle. I feel the bottom to make sure it's mine but it doesn't feel uneven at all. I flip it over hoping that it's mine but there's nothing, nothing except a flat bottom.

"No!"

"What! Are you okay?" Damn, I said that out loud?

"Oh, um, nothing, I just thought I saw something. I guess it was just the wind or something." He glances at me but lets it go. Peeta must have my bottle… What if he sees it! What if he takes it the wrong way? No. Why would he even look there? It'll be fine. Even if he sees it, he must know that I do love him.

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

I drop the bottle and just as it's about to roll into the river, I grab it. I look again just to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. It still says the exact same thing. If she lies to me and hurts me once, fine. I'll forgive her if she had made a mistake, I mean we're all humans, we'll all make mistakes but we learn from them. Now she's hurt me twice. If she hurts me twice, I know it's intentional. I storm back to the campsite even though all that's waiting there for me is pain and betrayal.

"How could you!" I scream. Katniss looks shocked and confused.

"What?" She mutters.

"Don't act like you don't know. I can't believe even after you betray me once, I'm stupid enough to believe in you again. You hurt me, not once but twice! The only reason I've come back is because I want to know why you want to hurt me so badly? Is it personal or are you just using me for sponsors?" She looks dumbfounded. She can't even process what's going on.

"Katniss, what is going on? What is he talking about?"

"Um, um, uh-"

"Here's what I mean." I cut her off. I hand him the bottle.

"What the hell do you want me to do with this?"

"Look at the bottom." He rolls his eyes and flips it over. He stares at it for a second then his eyes go big.

"What, what the hell is this! Katniss is this some type of sick joke? KATNISS, ANSWER ME!"

"Cato, Peeta I didn't think you'd see that-"

"You little bitch! You pathetic, little bitch. People might think that I'm a heartless monster but I still have feelings unlike you. You're just a worthless piece of trash that uses people for survival. I opened up to you and all you've done is throw crap at me. You hurt two people twice! Who does that? _You're _the heartless monster, not me."

"I'm sorry, just let me explain-"

"No, Katniss. You're good with words so you'll just make us trust and believe in you again and that's never going to happen. Come on Peeta, let's go." I glance at her one more time and then walk away with Cato.

As we're running away, all I can hear is Katniss screaming and yelping for one chance to explain. She talked to us before and look at how we've ended up. I'm never going to let her get to me again. I just don't understand how she could be so heartless. The person I thought she was is completely different. The person I met in the forest was an innocent, protective, beautiful, loving and caring girl, now when I look at her I see absolutely nothing. I heard that the Capitol and the Games can change people and I guess it's changed her.

"Cato, where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere but near her." We walk for another few miles then finally set up camp. I wonder why we're still allies, I thought the only bond between us was Katniss. I expect that it's because we've been through so much of the same thing together; the same pain, sadness and anger. We understand each other now and that's what binds us together.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

Why? Why would she do that to me, to us? We gave her everything and all she's given us is pain. I feel tears threatening to spill but I could never let that happen. The last time I cried and became this hurt, I promised myself I would never cry again and I'm keeping this promise.

_**Flashback to when I was 6**_

_ "Cato, come down! Dinner's ready!"_

_ "Coming mommy." I wash my hands and walk down the stairs._

_ "Wow, it looks and smells delicious! Where's daddy?"_

_ "He'll be home soon. Do you want to wait for him or are you hungry?"_

_ "We have to wait for Daddy. We always eat dinner as a family."_

_ "Ok Honey." After an hour of waiting for my dad with an empty stomach, my dad finally comes._

_ "Daddy! Daddy! What took so long? I'm so hungry!"_

_ "I had business."_

_ "What type of business?"_

_ "None of you're business."_

_ "Come on Henry, let's eat." After one bite of the food, my dad bellows, "What is this crap? It's so damn cold and disgusting!"_

_ "Well, I'm sorry honey but we waited an hour for you to come home so it became cold."_

_ "Don't give me that fucking sarcastic tone."_

_ "Why are you so angry?"_

_ "Don't act like you don't know."_

_ "I honestly don't-" From that second, everything became a blur. My dad slaps her in the face and he stares me down with his bloodshot eyes._

_ "What the fuck do you think are you looking at?"_

_ "I'm sorry dad. Please don't be so mean." I sob. Suddenly, my face is also throbbing with a sharp pain._

_ "What the hell is wrong with you Henry? You just slapped our 5-year-old son? What's gotten into you?"_

_ "Don't give me that tone. I work all day to supply for you worthless trash and now you disrespect me?"_

_ "What happened to you?"_

_ "Don't fucking talk to me that way!"_

_ "And you don't hurt my child." He slaps her again and punches her in the stomach._

_ "Mommy!" I see her arm bending in a weird way; she has bruises all over her and she's bleeding. I start crying until my dad screams at me._

_ "Don't cry! Crying is for the weak and no son of mine is weak. If I have to I'll teach you what real pain and fear is."_

_ "Honey, run! Go! I'll be fine! Just run!" With that I run as fast as I can but it's not enough. He grabs my arm so tightly my arm goes numb._

_ "You'll bring pride into our family and become a Career, you good for nothing rat. Don't you dare cry again unless you want me to beat some sense into you. Feelings and crying are for the weak and you will not be weak." I can't stop the overflowing tears and he beats me until I stopped._

I will never cry again, for my mom. When I get back, I will kill that bastard. I swear I will.

"You okay?" I'm startled since I forget that Peeta's there.

"What do you think?"

"Yea, I'm not too good either. I just can't believe she'd do that to us. Remember the reason you fell in love with her?"

"Yeah, even though I wish I don't."

"She's the opposite of those things now. The charming, beautiful, loving girl I met is gone; now she's replaced with a cruel, betraying liar. What do you think happened to her?"

"I honestly don't know. Who knows what's going on in her head? She's a pretty damn good actor though, the way she pleaded for us to listen to her explanation. Too bad she doesn't give a shit about our feelings or us, all she cares about is herself."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I still love her. But, I'll never forgive her."

"That's exactly how I feel."

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

What-how-why-what have I done? I haven't hurt them once but twice? Just thinking about how much they hate me makes death seem like a way out, a way out of all of my pain and trouble. Plunging a knife into myself is so easy and it'll make all the pain go away. Maybe, just maybe I could do that. Wait, what am I thinking? My family needs me! I'm already being selfish by hurting other people; I can't hurt my family too. The capitol must hate me just like everyone else does. I melt into the ground and sob. I don't care who watches, who can see me or who is going to kill me. Maybe tears are pain and all you need to do is cry it out. I wish I had a bottle of liquor since I heard it washes away all of your troubles. I can't take this anymore, even if I win I'll have to kill them and I can never do that. I know what I'm going to do now since I'll never win them back. I always thought that we could somehow get out of here together but that's not going to happen if they hate me. I guess I'm going to take the easy way out. The next thing I do is look for nightlock…

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

We set up camp and get ready for the night.

"I'll take the first watch." I say.

"Thanks. It's been a long day. Just wake me up in a few hours and we can switch." After half an hour of sitting peacefully, thinking about what could have been, I hear rustling.

"Cato! Wake up! I hear someone!" He jumps up and grabs his sword. We head towards the noise hoping for the best but when we arrive we see Katniss…with a handful of berries. She has tears streaming down her eyes and then she screams.

"I'm sorry Mom, Primrose, Grannie, Granddad, Gale. I love you all and I'm sorry I'm being so selfish. Take care, I know you'll be fine without me." It takes me a second to process this and then I realize that the berries are nightlock. She's going to commit suicide! I could never live with myself knowing that she died and I didn't do anything about it.

"Katniss! Don't!" She stops and her puffy eyes scan the forest. I come out of the bushes and she sees me. She lets out a sigh and says, "I'm done. I have nothing to live for apart from my family. What's the point anyways, to win I'll have to kill you guys and I can never do that. You won't hesitate to kill me so either way I'll die. It'll just be easier if I die now. Goodbye, I love you." She puts the nightlock in her mouth but I make her spit it out.

"Are you crazy! How can I hate you when I love you? You have hurt me so many times but I can never hate you."

"I'm so sorry about everything I've ever done to you. I can't put you through this. I hate myself for hurting both of you. I never meant to. I love you guys so how can I? I don't expect you to come back but I just want you to know, I never used you. I followed my heart and it led me to you two but I guess Haymitch thought it was an act. I love you so much and I never want to lose you. I'd rather die than see you hurt. I just can't do this anymore; I can't keep putting you through this. It'll be so much easier for everyone if I just left this world." Before she can say anything else I pull her into a hug. It still hasn't sunken in for Cato so he just stands there, dumbfounded.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

No, these feelings can't creep again. THESE FEELINGS ARE THE REASON I'VE BECOME WEAK! I'M EVERYTHING BUT WEAK! I can't become weak if I want to win. I have to win so I can go back home and save my mother. Why couldn't Peeta just let her eat the damn berries? She's right, everything would be so much more simpler. I'd kill everyone in this arena and be crowned a victor then I'd go back home, kill the evil man called my father and be rewarded by women, love, money and luxuries. Why can't everything just be simple? It's not fair that after all I've been through, all I've done I still have to go through this. Why does Katniss need to be so irresistible? It's as if I'm a paper clip and she's a magnet. Whatever she does doesn't matter because I'm still attracted to her. I'm broken and nothing can fix me…

"Cato? I'm so sorry. You don't need to come back to me. I just want you to know that I love you." I don't know who to believe now. Peeta may forgive her but I'm not that easy to convince. Too many people have lied to me in my life so I don't trust people easily.

"Why? Why do you keep making us run in circles?"

"I don't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything!" I'm even surprised by my outburst.

"I know things will never be the same but can we at least be friends then?"

"I gave you everything, my love, my trust, everything that I usually keep to myself. You stole my heart then crushed it twice." I'm broken and nothing can fix it.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

For the first time, he looks so lost, like nothing makes sense anymore. I broke him but I'm going to fix him. I'm going to do whatever it takes to help him let me in again.

"It's okay Katniss. Just admit to Peeta and me that you love him more. It'll stop this confusion I have. Just say it. It'll just hurt me more if you don't tell me."

"I-I-I-", I let out a sigh knowing that I can't avoid it forever. "I love-" Before I can finish a knife skims past my head…

**Please Review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! Here is one of my extra long chapters and please review. They make me write so much faster. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 22**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

Who was that? I pivot my head but I see no one. I shoot Peeta and Cato a worried look. I don't have my bow and arrows so I'm defenseless. Peeta has a knife and Cato has a sword but they can't protect me if that person gets his hands on me. When Cato and Peeta are about to step in to protect me, it's already too late… The tribute has got me in a headlock. I can't breathe and my vision is becoming blurrier by the second. I know that it's not Thresh, Thresh is stronger and bigger than this tribute. It has to be the Tribute from District 3. All I can hear is muffled noises while I try and scream but he's got his palm over my mouth and his arm is choking me.

"TAYLOR LET HER GO! I THOUGHT WE WERE AN ALLIANCE!"

"Hahaha! You actually thought I was your ally? I was out for you the second you killed my girlfriend in the bloodbath. You killed someone close to me so I'm just getting revenge."

"I never killed her! It must have been Clove or Marvel or Glimmer!"

"Either way it was one of you careers."

"LET HER GO BEFORE I SNAP YOU NECK IN HALF!"

"BASTARD LET HER GO!" Peeta's about to lunge at him but then Taylor takes out a knife and holds it to my neck. I'm going to die and I'm somehow not afraid.

"You think you can do that to me and let your precious little girlfriend die? Go ahead! She's going to die soon anyways."

"Cato… Peeta… Thank you…" I give them a smile to tell them I'm not afraid and that everything will be fine. That's all I can mutter and do before I black out. I knew I was going to die but I never thought I'd die like this. I wonder where I am right now. I feel like I'm just floating in darkness…

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I feel a rage take over me and I can't control myself. I see Katniss go limp. She can't be dead! She isn't dead! She can't!

"YOU BASTARD!" I lunge at him with my sword before he can do any severe damage to Katniss. All he does is cut her forehead before he's in my hands.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL REAL PAIN. I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU! YOU HURT KATNISS AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!"

His eyes aren't filled with fear or sadness but instead I see satisfaction. I grab his throat and all he says is, "Revenge is sweet." He gives me a sick smile and I slam my fist into his face. I punch his numerous times then cut him so many times. He finally escapes but, he is unrecognizable. I turn to Katniss and Peeta is already healing her.

"How's she doing?"

"She's still alive but she's losing quite a lot of blood. If we don't stop it soon she might have permanent brain damage."

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Cato, calm down. Shouting isn't going to help anything. Just get some bandages, water and a cloth." I sprint back to our camp, gather all of our supplies and run back to them.

"Here." I see him soaking a small piece of cloth with water and wiping the blood off her face.

"This is all my fault! If I didn't try and kill him she would be fine. It all my fault…" I sob. Again, I'm so weak and pathetic. What is making me turn into this pitiful wuss?

"No, you're probably the reason she's alive right now. She would have died if you hadn't hurt him. She would have been choked or suffocated to death."

"I should have made his death even more painful. I should have just finished him off but he's still alive and out there. That bastard deserves the pain."

"Cato, I know you're mad but please calm down. Right now what matters is her life. Her life isn't even guaranteed right now so help me out here."

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, the cut it pretty deep and it won't stop bleeding so do you have some more bandages?"

"Um, yea. Here."

"We need it really tight over her forehead and you're probably stronger than me so you should do it." I stare at the bandages unsurely then dart my eyes to Katniss. I slowly wrap it around her forehead trying to get as much pressure on it as I can.

"It this okay?"

"Yeah. It'll have to do for now."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"It's hard to tell, but I'm not going o let her die. I could never live with myself if she did."

"Yeah, me either but do you really believe her?"

"You were there, you saw her. She was going to commit suicide."

"She could have been acting with berries that looked like umm what's it called… night something… oh yeah key."

"I saw those berries, they're definitely nightlock. And how was she supposed to know that we were there? She may be sneaky but she's not that sneaky."

"I just don't know what to believe now."

"Well, it's your choice."

"Why are you trying to convince me? If I don't believe her you can have her all to yourself."

"I know she loves you and you love her and everyone deserves love. I know that you two are meant to be together. She never liked me in that way and now I'm fine with her choosing you. I just want her to be happy and she'll never be happy with me."

"What are you talking about? She's in love with you. She has so much history with you. I'll set her free and if she comes back to me, I'll never let her go again."

"What do you mean I'm going to set her free?"

"You'll find out soon." I smirk.

"What time do you think it is?"

"Probably around nighttime so maybe 8 o'clock or 9. Why?"

"Just wondering." After an hour the bleeding decreased but we still needed to change the bandages.

"How does she look?"

"Better than before but the wound has swollen up a bit. We need to clean it better before it turns into an infection." I'm so confused. I've never been a healer, I was always more of a killer.

"Do you still have iodine?"

"Yeah, here."

"Rip off a bit off your clothes, wash it off, soak it then put a tiny bit of iodine on one of the corners. Oh, and wash your hands too."

I run over to the river with a bottle of iodine and start working. I rip off a piece of my clothes and keep washing all of the dirt and sweat out. After it's looking clean, I soak it and pour some iodine on it. I run back and I see Peeta's brow knitted in concentration.

"Have you got it?"

"Yeah, right here. Just wondering, why do we need the iodine?"

"Well, it kills bacteria since it purifies water so it should purify her wound too."

"Won't it hurt or sting?"

"It is going to sting a lot but luckily she's knocked out. She shouldn't be able to feel any pain for now." I see him dab the cloth inside the wound then on the outside.

"Do we have any pain killers?"

"Yeah but we're running out."

"Just get it ready, she could wake up any second now." I wonder why I haven't smashed his face in yet for bossing me around. I can't hurt him now; Katniss's life is on the line.

"How is she looking?"

"She's going to be fine, I hope. Can you re-bandage her?"

"Yeah, sure." Again, I use my "magical" hands and wrap her up with bandages. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. It's too bad I'll have to leave her. Suddenly, she twitches and starts screaming our names but then she goes back to her normal position. I wonder what she's dreaming about…

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

**"Hey Katniss! Where have you been all this time?"**

**"Oh, I was just at the Hob selling some of my squirrel meat." I smile. "Oh Gale where's Peeta and Cato?"**

**"Oh they were just looking for you. They must be in they Victor house."**

**"Can you come with me to find them?"**

**"Yeah sure." We walk for miles and finally arrive at a massive row of houses. I know the 3****rd**** house's door.**

**"Peeta! Cato! It's me Katniss!" The door slowly opens but no ones there.**

**"Peeta? Cato? Are you there?"**

**"Maybe they're not at home."**

**"Then why did the door open?"**

**"Must be the wind or something." There's no wind at all but I don't want to make things more complicated and I just walk away. We keep walking around for about half and hour until we come back to the same place, their house. Something doesn't seem right about that house. I go closer and see red footprints. The footprints are made from blood! I rip open the door and see Cato and Peeta bleeding on the floor.**

**"CATO! PEETA! WHAT HAPPENED!"**

**"Haha, looks like your just a little too late girl on fire." I look back and see Taylor.**

**"GIVE THEM BACK!" I scream. Gale is now next to Taylor sniggering at me.**

**"Taylor? Taylor, help me!"**

**"Honey, you might think that I love you as a friend but you're wrong, I've been trying to kill you since day 1. You naïve fool."**

**"Taylor are you joking?"**

**"Honey, I'm 100% serious."**

**"Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"**

**"Don't act so innocent, you're the one that tricked those two stupid idiots into thinking you love them just for your survival."**

**"I DO LOVE THEM!" I walk back to their bodies and try to stop the bleeding.**

**"Peeta, Cato, can you hear me?"**

**"How could you Katniss? I can't believe you'd do that to me. You couldn't save me and you still can't. You're a heartless failure. I never want to see you again." Peeta murmurs.**

**"You're nothing but a worthless whore. You couldn't even pick who you love more. You did nothing but hurt us. How could you? You left us in a dark place and never saved us. You couldn't save us and you still won't. You're pathetic and I hate you." Their eyes close and there bodies go limp.**

**"PEETA! CATO!"**

**"Hahaha! You heard them you worthless, pathetic whore. You have no one now. You might even enjoy us killing you."**

**"PEETA! CATO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PEETA! CATO! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE! DON'T LEAVE ME WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!"**

**"They left you. You left them. It's just their personal revenge on you to leave you all alone with us. They never wanted you. You never wanted them either so everything has worked out. Now you have us." A sinister smirk creeps onto his face and then he stabs my chest. I scream and he sniggers, "Scream more! I love it! The pain in your screams!" There's so much unbearable pain. All I can do it scream and clutch my bleeding limbs and body parts. The thing that hurts most isn't the physical pain or how cruel they are with their words; the most painful part is knowing that some of what they've said is true. I am a pathetic, useless whore. I still never told them who I love the most. Maybe this is what hell is like. I look at Gale hoping he's still himself but he gives me the middle finger before I crumple to the ground watching my life crumble with me…**

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I need to leave soon. I can't stay here much longer.

"Peeta, it's getting late. I'll take the first watch, you must be really tired nursing her back to health."

"Yeah, thanks. Just wake me up in a few hours and we can switch."

"Okay." When he falls asleep[ I get ready for my "escape". I start carving a message into the ground. When I'm finished I stand back to see if i can actually read it. In wobbly letters it says, "I'm sorry. I have to go. The softer, weaker side of me is gone and so am I. Good luck and goodbye."

I lightly kiss Katniss on her mouth and whisper into her ears.

"Goodbye."

**Cliffhanger! Please review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

** Hello! So this is by far the longest chapter I've written. Please review and enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 23**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I jerk awake. I'm so happy that those horrible nightmares are gone and in the past. I'm alive? I'm alive! How? Why? What? I look around, trying to take in my surroundings. Peeta is asleep and Cato is gone.

"Peeta?" He rubs his eyes, lets out a huge yawn and wakes up.

"Cato, what's happened?"

"What? It's me, Katniss. Cato isn't here."

"WHAT! He must be hunting or getting some water or something. How are you feeling?" I don't say anything but stare at part of the ground. My jaw drops and I can't make my mouth move.

"Katniss?" He looks at where I'm looking at and he has the exact same reaction. We read, "I'm sorry. I have to go. The softer, weaker side of me is gone and so am I. Good luck and goodbye."

"What happened? He was here? What happened when I was out?" I scream. Just when I get both of them back I lose one again.

"After Taylor knocked you out, Cato lost it. He cut him and punched him so many times. Soon, he was unrecognizable but he still managed to escaped. Your head was bleeding badly so we had to wrap it up," I touch my head and feel a thick padding. I can't believe I hadn't noticed before. "We were working together so well and then he said something that confused me. He said that he'll set you free and if you come back to me, he'll never let you go again. I was so confused and he just changed the subject. I guess this is what he meant."

"Why the hell didn't you stop him? You just let him walk away!"

"No! I had no idea he left until now. He was taking the first shift and I just woke up." I don't know why but I start sobbing.

"But why would he just leave us here? I had just gotten him back!" I cry. He doesn't say a word but he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"It'll be alright. We'll find him. He set you free and now you're going back to him."

"But how about you?"

"I love you so much but you never truly loved me. I want you to be happy and you'll never get that with me. It's okay, I've already prepared for the words I dread. Go Katniss, I'm fine." He smiles at me but it just makes me feel worse.

"No! I'm done with all this pain, guilt, fear and sadness. The Capitol has already taken too much away from me and they're not going to take away anymore. We'll find him and we'll go home together. I've never been a fan of happy endings but they aren't going to strip away the little I have." He stares at me in disbelief but he leads the way and we start looking for him.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I keep walking away, away from everything. I can't take it anymore. It's too painful. I've lost so much more than I've gained. Why is life so complicated? It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! I scream and throw my sword onto the floor. This is exactly what I felt like in the training center. Nothing can take away the pain that is gnawing at my chest. The only way to reduce the pain is to let it go, to empty these useless feelings. I have to become who I was before, the vacant killing machine. This is who I am. The soft, sweet and caring weakling the whole of Panem saw is gone, all gone… I need to honour my mother and I will never get that if my feelings turn into barriers. I've broken through those barriers and I will keep thriving until I reach my goal. Nothing will stop me, not even Katniss.

"Cato! CATO! IT'S PEETA AND ME! IF YOU'RE THERE COME OUT!" Oh, damn. They're back. They're like a scar; they just never let to go away. I need to leave.

"CATO WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" What? How do they know? I just run and don't look back.

"CATO! OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM! COME ON! CATO IT'S JUST US!" I keep running even though I can hear them. They can't lead me off the path I made since I was 5. I take one last glimpse of Katniss then turn away but just when I'm going to look away Katniss screams my name one last time before she collapses with blood dripping down her forehead. I'm freaking out. The colour drains from my face and I see Peeta give me a hopeless look and plead, "Please, just this once." I can see tears streaming down him face when he sees Katniss lying down. Even I can't be that cruel and just leave them. I walk back and what I see is horrendous. Katniss looks so pale; she's just a sheet of white.

"Oh god…" I hear Peeta mutter under his breath. Katniss looks terrible, there's a pool of blood around her and just looking at her makes me want to hurl.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know what could have caused this. I really don't…" He shakes his head. Why? Why do these things have to happen! His eyes go wide and he murmurs, "I think I know why…"

"What? TELL ME NOW!"

"It's because of all the stress and all the screaming she's done and then she fell when she was running to look for you and it made her wound open even more." I'm so shocked; it's my fault. It's all my fault.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF ME! AGAIN!" I smash my fist into the floor giving it a huge dent. My knuckles are bleeding too but I don't care.

"Cato, it's no one's fault okay? Don't blame yourself." He looks through our equipment but I know that nothing will stop this lethal wound. He lifts up the bandages and what we see is even worse than me thought. Her forehead has lumps full of pus and is completely swollen. Just the sight of it wants to make me gag.

"It wasn't this bad before."

"It must have developed while we were sleeping."

"God, it's going take a fortune to get medicine. What are we going to do?"

"Just calm down, get the iodine-"

"The iodine obviously didn't work!"

"Just get me it. Get me a clean cloth and some water." I grab all of those things and hand it to him.

"Just keep wiping her forehead with the iodine while I go and get some leaves." He disappears and I end up confusing myself with the simplest job. All I do is soak the cloth with iodine and dab her head. Nothing has happened. Maybe it just needs some time. Soon, he comes back with an armful of leaves. He starts chewing them up and spreading the paste over her head.

"It should be able to draw the pus out." After a minute, bucket loads of pus come pouring out. I'm so disgusted but Peeta seems to be fine so I suck it up.

"Is this going to be enough?"

"I honestly don't know." We are interrupted by Claudius's booming voice.

"Hello Tributes! We have two very exciting things to announce. First of all, this year there's been a change in rules. This year two Tributes from any District may be crowned victors. Secondly, all of you need something desperately and we are going to be gernerous and provide what you need. We have placed a bag with your District number on containing what you need at the Cornucopia. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" My mouth drops. I give Peeta a look then I put a dagger in my boot and take a sword with me. Peeta understands that there's no other way to save her so he lets me go. When I arrive at the Cornucopia I only see 3 bags left; number 4 is already gone. Taylor must have been here. It's only Thresh left and me. I sprint as fast as I can and grab number 2 and 12 but then I see Taylor through the bushes. He glares at me through his bloodshot eyes and throws a dagger at me. I dodge it and disappear into the woods. I reach camp and rip open both of our bags. In their bag I see a big tube of cream and I hand it to Peeta so he can apply it onto Katniss's forehead. I open mines and see a letter, food, water and a shield. I open the envelope and I immediately recognize the handwriting…it's my mom's letter to me.

"Honey, I love you so much. You've been such a brave, bold boy these few years. I'll love you no matter what happens. I'm so sorry about how I let your father treat you. These few days he's been much better though. I know you'll love the new version of him. He's become the person I fell in love with. If you don't make it back I just want you to know that my endless love for you can even cross barriers like that. I believe that you can win. I hope you don't forget about us no matter what.

Love,

Mom." I unfold the whole piece of paper and see an old picture of us together smiling and laughing. It was when things were better, when we were happier and I hadn't become who I am now. But, that was a long time ago. Another piece of paper falls out.

"Hi son,

I'm sorry I've been so tough on you. I just wanted you to be stronger. I know that you can come back to us. I've always loved you and I'm sorry I wasn't good at expressing my feelings, I guess that was always my weak point but I promise you that when you come back things will change. I just want you to know that I love your mother and I always will. I'm sorry for my outbursts, just please come home.

Love,

You father."

I am choking back tears but I don't want to anymore. I take my supplies and walk away from Peeta and Katniss one last time. I can hear Peeta screaming for me to come back but I know that he knows I won't. I climb onto a tree, scream out all of the feelings I have left and scrape out the last of my feelings. I can't do this anymore. Why now? Why is my dad changing now? All I know is that I have to get back home. I'm the only thing that is keeping them together now. This is the reason I will win. I will win for my family. I fall asleep after eating a few slices of bread and drinking some water. The next morning, I just sit on my branch listening to the Mockingjays sing. Their voice is so soothing just like- no you don't need to think about her.

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

I can't believe that Cato would walk away at a time like this, when we need him most he can't take it anymore. After I wake up, I see Katniss's wound is nearly completely healed! I know that she needs rest so I don't bother her. After an hour I hear a cannon but that isn't the thing that surprises me, I hear rushing water… The Game Makers are going to drown us!

"KATNISS!" I haul her onto my back and I start running to the Cornucopia. I know that that is one of the highest and closets points so I run for my life. I can hear the raging water catching up to me but I use the last of my energy and climb up the Cornucopia. I see Cato and Taylor on opposite sides staring each other down. They both have their usual egotistic smirks on their face like they've already won. I don't know where to go now; onto Cato's side? But, I don't know if I can trust him anymore.

"Peeta? What happened?" Katniss lifts herself up and when she opens her eyes were gaping with shock. She looks for her bow and arrow but it's no longer with her. I left everything behind; I didn't have anytime.

"Peeta? Where are our weapons?"

"I'm so sorry. I had to leave it at camp." I see her go a little unbalanced but I hold her up in case she falls. She glares at the environment and thinks about the situation we're in and she finally understands. We steadily trudge across the Cornucopia and stand next to Cato.

"Cato, it's three against one, I know we can do it."

"Exactly, it's _three _not two. Only two of us can go home."

"What is he talking about Peeta? I thought that only one of us can be crowned victor?"

"When you were out there was a rule change, two of us can go home now."

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I know that now is not the time to be happy and excited. Even though I should be, I'm not because I know that one of us still have to die. It's not fair! Why two, not three? Now is not the time to think through things, we need to get rid of the biggest problem first…Taylor.

"Cato, do you have any extra weapons?"

"There's 3 more knifes in the bag." He grunts. "But be careful, don't turn your back for one second. He could strike at any second and this time we won't be able to save you." I nod slightly and unzip the bag while staring into Taylor's eyes. He raises his eyebrows then flashes his razor sharp teeth at me. I know that he has something up his sleeve. We don't know now but we're going to find out very soon. After I grab two knives, I slowly and cautiously hand Peeta one. The only good weapon we have is in Cato's hands. I glimpse at the lake but it's gone; all that I see now is a sea of never ending water. If we fall, we die. It's too hard to climb up now.

"Do we have any rope?"

"No, it disappeared." I've never seen Cato so concentrated before, I wonder what he's thinking about. I drop of sweat rolls down my forehead leaving me distracted. Before I can even react, Taylor throws a dagger at me.

"KATNISS! DUCK!" When the dagger is flying towards me, I feel as if time has stopped. My life flashes before me. The next thing I know, I have a bloody shoulder. I collapse onto the floor and screech because of all the pain. I've never felt this much excruciating agony before. I want to get knocked out like before but nothing happens.

"One down and two more to go." He smirks. How can he be so happy about hurting people? I could never live like that knowing that I had killed someone.

"Katniss! KATNISS!" I hear Peeta howl but my vision is becoming blurry.

"Peeta! Don't loose concentration! You don't want to get stabbed either do you? If we kill him quick enough, we might be able to get to the Capitol quicker." He takes one last look at me and walks back to Cato. I wish I could just black out now so all of this pain would go away. I see Peeta panicking, turning to me then looking back at Taylor. He can't get distracted now, he'll become as injured as I am. I want to scream for them to protect themselves but my throat is so raw it won't make a single noise. I choke back tears but what does it matter now? I can die now. I was always meant to die. Peeta and Cato can win and go back to their Districts. Everyone will be happy without me. The deserve life much more than I do. Peeta is the most charming, caring, loveable person in the world and Cato has trained all his life for this. How can I let them die after all they've been through? They don't deserve this, I can die peacefully knowing that they can regain joy. I close my eyes and imagine a life if I won with both of them by my side. We are in a meadow of Primroses laughing and smiling. The Hunger Games are gone and in the past. I kiss them both on the cheek. We've decided that it's not worth getting hurt for so we're just friends now. I see my child that has been promised never to go into the Games. She runs into my arms and I'm filled with warmth. Everything seems so beautiful, so happy, so perfect… But then everything goes burning down. I see myself lying on the Cornucopia slowly bleeding to death. Peeta and Cato are fighting for their lives and I can't save them. Two cannons boom and they announce Peeta and Cato as the winners. They aren't happy at all. Their eyes are hollow as tears overflow their eyes. Peeta screams at the Capitol, at everyone who had caused my death. Everything disappears and I suddenly see my funeral. Everyone's quiet but the doors burst open with Peeta and Cato wailing the same sentence over and over again.

"She's not dead! SHE'S NOT! SHE CAN'T BE! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE US! SHE WOULDN'T! She wouldn't leave us all alone… She wouldn't…" I see them break down and crumple onto the floor crying, screaming, and punching the floor. I thought they'd be happy. I thought they would be… Why aren't they? Those thoughts disappear again and I open my eyes. I stop holding back tears and let them burst out. What's the point now? If I'm going to die, they're not going to take the last of my freedom. I turn to them and now they are in a fight that will decide their fate. The swords and daggers are all knocked out of their hands and they are in hand-to-hand combat. I can tell the Cato is holding back. His vacant eyes wander off into the sea of water. He shows no expression. He just looks broken and lost. Why would he loose focus now? Does he want to get killed? I muster all of my strength and mumble what is probably going to be my last words.

"Please," I cough. "Please, d-don'-t-t g-g-iv-e-e i-n. I k-kn-o-w y-yo-u c-c-a-n-n d-o i-t-t." I think they heard me because they turned their heads slightly and gave me a nod. I'm so scared, not for me, not for my life, but for them. I'm so scared that Peeta's going to break down; I'm so scared that Cato has given up before the fight has even started; I'm so scared that I might lose them… I close me eyes hoping to block all of my thoughts but nothing is helping. I can still here the grunts, screams of pain and yelps. I don't know who it's coming from and I don't want to. What if- what if it's… No! Don't think like that! You need to be strong! You need to have faith and hope in them! They can win this; they will win this and go home. I hear someone's skull crush into the metal of the Cornucopia. I don't want to look but at the same time I need to know that they are alright. I lift up one of my eyelids and I immediately know who it is. It's Peeta… All the hope and happiness melts away when I see how helpless and confused he looks. I would do anything to protect them, I would do anything to scream at him to get off but my throat is so sore it won't process a single word anymore. All I do now is weep and hope for the best. Just when I think that all my faith is gone, I see Cato's eyes now filled with rage. He yanks Taylor off and immediately snap his neck. His body goes limps and drops to the floor. BOOM! The cannon announces his death. It's amazing what he is capable of when he sets his mind to it. That could have been me if I wasn't careful; you never know what he might be planning. After the surge of fury, Cato's eyes go back to the emptiness it was before. He isn't even smirking anymore. I guess this is what the Hunger Games can do to you. They scoop out everything that is in you and leave you with nothing. That is what the Capitol is like. I've heard about Victors that have changed, they gorge themselves on morphling and alcohol in hope of washing away all their nightmares and fears. Some have even gone mental. Peeta regains his breath then rushes over to me.

"Katniss, you're going to be fine. You're going to go home okay?"

"Peeta, when I go can you tell my parents I'm sorry I couldn't make it back."

"Katniss! Don't talk like that! You're going home! I promise you that!"

"Peeta, don't make promises you can't keep."

"I TOLD YOU YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE OKAY? YOU ARE. DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE YOUR BODY; IT CAN TAKE ON A LOT MORE THAN YOU GIVE IT CREDIT FOR. Just trust me. You'll be fine. The second I realized that you're going into the Games, I made a promise to myself, to help you get home no matter what."

I wince in pain then glance at Cato. He doesn't even look back. He just sits on the edge of the Cornucopia, staring into the sunset with his hollow eyes.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I stare at the sunset.

"Sunsets sure are beautiful." I whisper. I remember the last time I saw a sunset. It was the day of the reapings. I was with my best friend, Christina. She loved sunsets. She was the most important person in my life apart from my mother. She's the only person who loved me because of me, not because of my looks, or my skills. She loved me just because I am me. She didn't see me as a brutal killing machine like everyone else. She understood what I am and was going through. I loved her so much. I didn't love her for her looks even though she was beautiful. Her real beauty was her personality. How she would always smile even when everything is crashing down. She was the most caring, loving person I had ever met. She held onto nothing. I admired her for everything she did. Her resilience, her courage, her faith, her flexibility was unbelievable. She was the world to me; without her I was nothing. She was basically my sister. That was the last time I saw her… Her younger sister was reaped and she volunteered for him. She knew that no one else would. She made it to the top 3 but sacrificed her life for someone she only knew for a few days. I felt like I lost everything the day she died. What is there to live for now? I'm gone and my mother and father are happy again. They are together and having the time of their lives. I have no one left waiting for me. I'm so tempted to just jump off this chunk of metal. I wouldn't need to worry about anything anymore. I'll be able to see Christina again. It'll be worth it. It will. Just when I'm about to dive into the water, I feel Peeta's reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I know life's tough sometimes, but if you let go now, how will you know what could have been? You have so much in store for you, you just need to hold tight and be patient."

"How can I hold on when I have nothing left to hold onto?"

"Cato, there will always be someone out there who loves you, you might know it, you might not but they're the rope that you hold onto even though you might not realize." My body sags. That's exactly what Christina told me… I don't know what to do anymore. Before the Games, I thought that everything had already been planned for me. I thought I had already carved my path out but now the road is splitting and I have no idea where to go. Peeta extends his arm hoping that I'll take his hand. I slowly take his hand and he pulls me up. He props me next to him and I watch him spread the medicine over her wound and I hear her let out a sigh filled with relief. He wraps it up with bandages and kisses her forehead. It suddenly hits me, there's three of us left and only two can go home.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

They're alive! We've won! Wait, no. Why aren't we in a hovercraft going back home?

"Peeta, how many people did you say can go home."

"Two."

My face turns into a sheet of white. Two people can go home… One of us has to die… You know what, I'm done loosing people, I'm done loosing everything I have left.

"It's not fair! It's not!" I screech. I want them to win. They deserve it more. I reach into my pocket hoping for some type of knife but instead I stumble upon something even better…nightlock. An idea finally hits me.

"Peeta, Cato, we're all going to go home. Just like I promised. I can't imagine a world without you. I just can't let you go." I open my palm and show them the berries. They both look confused but I open their palm myself and drop a few into their hands.

"It's okay. If we don't survive, we'll meet on the other side." I smile hoping they know what I mean. I kiss them both on the cheek.

"On the count of three?"

"One…" I stare at the berries in my hand hoping that my plan will work.

"Two…" I know that this will work and if it doesn't, we'll se each other in another world.

"Three…" Simultaneously, we drop the berries into our mouths but something interrupts us.

"Wait! Congratulations to the Victors of the Hunger Games!"

** A/N: This isn't the end yet! I'm going to post a few more chapters on this story then make a sequel. :P Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

**Here's an extra long Chapter! :) Enjoy and please please please review with any suggestions.**

**Chapter 24**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

It worked! I can't believe it worked! I guess that they just can't finish the Hunger Games without a Victor. I don't care about anything now; all that matters is that I still have them by my side. For once I'm crying but not because of sadness, but because of joy. We go into a group hug. I squeeze them so tightly I'm not even sure whether they can breathe. I know that Cato is beside me but it feels like I'm hugging a lifeless doll. He doesn't even look happy; he looks vacant and lost. Peeta is going red because of the power I'm using to embrace him. I finally let go and he lets out a sigh of relief. Soon, a hovercraft arrives and lets down a ladder. Peeta and me immediately climb up but Cato doesn't move a muscle. He just keeps standing there, staring at the horizon.

"Cato! Come on! We've won. Let's get out of here!" He's so lost in thought that he doesn't even hear me.

"Cato?" I'm worried about him. What happened? The first day I met him he was so alive, so perky and so cocky. He'd smirk every time I look at him, now he doesn't even realize I'm alive. I jump off the ladder and attempt to drag him towards the steps but he doesn't budge.

"Cato! Come on!" What's wrong with him? I feel so powerless now. I feel like I can do nothing to help him. I know one thing that could change him slightly but I need to make sure Peeta understands. I stare at Peeta with my brows knitted in concern. He just nods at me. I turn to Cato and look into his blank eyes and kiss his lips passionately. He blinks, slightly surprised but I can see the live slightly come back to him. I put my hands on to his cheeks and he finally kisses me back. When I release my lips I grin at him. The next thing I see is amazing, he smirks back at me. For a second, he looks like the boy I saw across the interview room. My cheeks turn into an embarrassing cherry red. I take Cato's hand and pull him towards the hovercraft. I usher him to climb up and he does his best to haul himself up. When we get into the hovercraft, Peacekeepers tear us apart. They drag us into a white room illuminated by bright lights. They shoot a cold liquid into my body and I black out…

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

I stare down at Katniss and Cato. I know what she has to do. I can't believe I'm so selfish, even when it's to snap Cato back into reality I'm still jealous. They kiss for over 30 seconds and I feelings boil inside me. I turn back hoping that the feelings will simmer down. I thought I was prepared for her to tell me she didn't love me. I thought I was, but I guess I'm not. I'll have to be though; I know that she's going to break it to me sooner or later. She'll be happy so I'll be happy. I climb up the ladder with Katniss and Cato behind me. When we get onto the hovercraft, I suddenly get pulled away. The last thing I remember is being in a white room, full of medical supplies and being shot with a sedative then falling into a black swirl of darkness…

**Cato's P.O.V:**

Who am I? Nothing. What do I have? Nothing. What am I worth? Nothing. Should I die? Yes. I'm nothing. I have nothing. Christina and Peeta told me that my life has so many things in store for me but they don't understand. I have nothing left for me. I look at the sunset thinking about the various ways to have a painless death. Fall into the water, eat night lock, stab your heart, walk into the force field etc. I could spend the whole day listing it. I find myself standing in the middle of nowhere. This is where I belong. I hear Katniss shouting something at me but I don't catch the words. I don't look back or even react; I just keep looking straightforward as if I can see something or someone in the distance. If I die at this second, everything will be gone. All this confusion, pain, sadness and anger that is building up inside of me with be gone and I'll be rewarded by seeing Christina again.

Katniss walks in front of me blocking my view but I don't move my head even a millimeter. She looks into my eyes and kisses me? I blink trying to wake up from this dream but I don't. I know it's real. Memories, thoughts and feelings flood my mind. Now I remember why I'm still alive, why I need to stay alive. Katniss… She's the reason I'm going through so much pain but just one kiss makes everything go away. I kiss back but soon we need to let go so we can retrieve air. Adorably, she blushes and I just smirk like the old me. She tugs me into the hovercraft but the second we arrive, we are jerked into different rooms. I thrash around trying to get out but a cold substance is injected into me and I'm knocked out cold…

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I open my eyes only to see that I'm in the exact same room, alone. I look around hoping to see Cato or Peeta waiting for me to wake up but there's no sign of them. They must be in one of these rooms too. I rub my shoulder and my eyes go wide. My shoulder is fine now! The Capitol really are talented with their equipment. There are wires everywhere, going through me, going over me, going under me. I'm want to leave now. This room is giving me the creeps. I hear the door creep open. My eyes light up but then dim again when I realize it's just an Avox bringing in some food. When I see what is on the tray, I'm immensely disappointed. All I see is a small bowl of mushroom soup, a few slices of bread and a cup of water. I quickly scarf down all of the food and the Avox looks at me worrying. I feel satisfied for one second but then I feel the food come back up. Oh gosh… I can't believe how small my stomach has gotten since the start of the Games. I rip the wires out of me and quickly run to open the other door in my room. I assume that that is the bathroom and I'm right. I barf all the food I've eaten up until there's nothing left in my stomach. I look at myself in the mirror and my face is a sickly, pale white colour. When I return to the bed, the Avox hands me a cup of water to wash away the horrid taste of vomit. After, I drink up the water; the Avox cleans up and disappears through the door. I'm alone again.

Once he's gone I want him to come back. Being alone is scary, you never know what's going to happen. No one can protect you except yourself. I feel like I'm still in the Arena, adrenaline pumping through my veins, muscles tense, sweat dripping down my forehead and alert for the smallest sign of life. Why am I so paranoid when I'm safe? They've got security everywhere. I'll be fine. I wipe all the blood-curdling thoughts of the arena away and start thinking about what will happen since I'm a Victor now. I can see my mother, grandparents and Prim again. I still have Peeta or Cato. I'll be wealthier now that I'm a Victor and now I'll have a huge house to myself. But is Cato going to go back to his District? How are we going to see each other again if he moves back?

I wonder if the Capitol is just going to leave us in peace even after the stunt I pulled. Who am I kidding? They'll never leave us in peace during the Games or after the Games. With or without the stunt, we'll always be the Capitol's puppets until the day we die. They get to decide our fate, our choices, our options and I'm sick of it. I want to do something to change things, make a difference. I'm sick of the Capitol taking everything away from us and leaving us with nothing. They even took away Cato. He may be physically alive but mentally, he's lost. The last time I saw him he looked so confused, lost and even slightly insane. Did the Games do this to him, or have I? I've pulled and pushed him so many times. He might look tough on the outside but on the inside he's still the insecure, scared teenager every person is. Maybe all the trauma was just too much to handle. Whatever it is, I don't care. All I know is that I will fix him no matter what it takes even though I'm not even sure if I'm 100% sane or ever will be. The Games changes everything. I'm insanely tired even though I've only been up for about 5 hours. I lie back and slowly drift into a deep sleep.

**I wake up and the first thing I want to do is see Cato and Peeta. I walk out of the room and surprisingly no one stops me. I see an Avox and ask her for directions. She takes me there and I follow her. We walk for ages until we arrive at a substantial door. I open the door little by little peaking in. I see them sleeping side by side peacefully so I smile. I kiss them on the cheek and I see a smile creep onto Peeta's face and a smirk slip onto Cato's. I chuckle and find a seat so I can watch over them. I blink and the hospital, the medical equipment, everything is gone and we're back in the arena. The trees look taller and taller looming over us. Peeta and Cato start screaming. I try to shake them awake but they won't wake up. Something from behind grabs me and pulls me into a headlock. I'm losing air quickly but I still scream, "PEETA! CATO! RUN!" They jerk up and immediately stare at me. Cato looks lifeless, just standing there and Peeta looks like he's going insane.**

"**LET HER GO! TAYLOR LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD." Taylor starts binding my arms and legs together and putting a gag in my mouth. **

"**I'm going to make you watch your lovers die all because of you." He grabs Peeta's arm and lands at least 10 punches in a matter of 5 seconds. Cato doesn't react. He's still in the exact same place, eyes not moving, body not moving… Peeta keeps screaming over and over again until he drops to the ground and a cannon booms. I cry a tear for each time they're hurt so there's so many tears. Next, he moves on to Cato. He slaps his face and his hand leaves a red mark. Cato doesn't even flinch. He has no react except he lets a tear roll down his soft cheek. After what seems like eternity, torture finally stops and Taylor slithers towards me. He coils his arm around my neck until I barely have any air in my lungs. He lets go then cuts me over 20 times. I'm slowly bleeding to death.**

"**No one is left to help you. You'll die painfully just like your worthless 'friends'." His slimy finger smears the blood on my face and licks it. I cry out at the pain when he digs in his fingernail into my forehead. He just laughs. The pain is so unbearable that I beg him to just kill me. I mouth him 'please' but he just smirks at me. All of the Tributes that I thought had already died tower over me giving me an evil grin. I scream and scream…**

What? I open my eyes and see an Avox staring at me.

"Sorry. Have I been screaming the whole time?" She just gave a small nod. Why are they still in my dreams? Even after I win the Games they are still haunting me. I want to see Prim, I want to see my mother, I want to see Granddad and Grandma, I want to see Gale, I want to see Peeta and Cato… They're the only ones who can make all this fear go away. When they hold me close I feel like nothing matters; anymore that nothing will happen anymore. I feel so protected. I know that I can rely on them. That's why I was so upset after Peeta left me. I he was one of the few people that I trust in, one of the people I know I can rely on but then he left… I lost that sense of security. When I saw him again, I didn't know if I could still trust him but now I know I can. He's my best friend. He'll never leave me alone again. Then there's Cato. He's always been like a flame, unpredictable and dangerous. I was always cautious not to make the fire uncontrollable but I guess on the way, instead of protecting myself from it, I extinguished it. Before, I saw so much ambition, so much fire in his eyes but now there's nothing… I love him so much so I have to create that fire inside him again. I _have_ to! If I don't, I can never live with myself. Soon a doctor comes in.

"Hi . We've operated on your shoulder as you can see and it's completely healed. It might be slightly numb and hard to move right now so we'll put you through some physical therapy. The smaller injuries like scars, scratches and wounds are all healed. We've come back with your test results for your internal organs, reproductive system, bladder etc. So far everything seems fine and your urine samples show that everything is working normally. It will take some time for your stomach to go back to normal so we're controlling your diet. Are there anymore dietary needs that you need to tell us about?"

"Um, no."

"Do you have any questions?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Around 3 days."

"THREE DAYS!"

"Yes, after the games you're usually unconscious for a few days until you're recovered."

"How about Cato and Peeta."

"They woke up just a few hours ago."

"Where are they?"

"They're sharing a room in the West wing. Just a minute walk to get there."

"Can I see them? Please."

"Now I think it would be better for your and their health if you take another few days to rest."

"NO! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS! I'M FINE. THEY'RE FINE. I CAN GO SEE THEM!"

". Please calm yourself. You have to wait at least a few hours. I can go and notify them that you will be arriving in around 2 hours."

"Please can I see them now." I can see him get slightly annoyed at my stubbornness but I have to see them. Make sure they're okay.

"I'm sorry but 2 hours is the best we can do. They are fairly stable but shocks and loudness could disturb them and the other patients in this hospital." I finally give in.

"Fine but in two hours I'll get to see them right?"

"Yes." With that he leaves the room. The next to hours are torture. I can't stop thinking about what they are doing, how they are doing, where are they. I'm not allowed to do much because I have to rest so all I can do is lie there and recover. When there's nothing to do, the only thing you _can_ do is think. I think about everything that has happened and what might happen. It's total torment. I can't take it. 2 hours seems like 2 years. The clock seems like it's ticking slower and slower. I wish that 2 hours would just pass but it doesn't every second is so painful, every minute is unbearable and every hour is insufferable. Terrifying thoughts fill my mind. I can't fall asleep now or then nightmares will take over my brain. Cold sweat covers my body. After 2 intolerable hours the doctor comes in again.

"Hi . I believe that Cato and Peeta are ready to see you." I beam when I hear him. I'm so excited that I'm jumping up and down and start pulling him towards the door.

", please calm yourself as it is not good for your health to be too excited. If you do get too "enthusiastic" we might have to cancel this reunion."

"I'm sorry." I stare at him innocently while blinking my eyes back and forth. I want to burst into laughter but I manage to hold a straight face. I use long strides to get there but not being too fast and energetic that I'd walk in front of the doctor but not too slowly that I might waste time. When we arrive at a big door and I go pale. It's the exact same door I saw in my dream… I have a really bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen but that was a dream. We aren't going to swirl off into the arena again. We knock the door.

"Cato? Peeta? It's me, Katniss. Can I come in?"

"Katniss! Katniss! Come in!."

Slowly, I unlatch the door and tiptoe in. I see Peeta sitting on his bed with rosy cheeks and Cato still lying on the bed staring at a wall.

"Katniss! Are you feeling better? How's your shoulder? Has anything happened?"

"Wow, slow down. I'm feeling much better. The Capitol medicine definitely works. My shoulder is completely healed but is a bit stiff so I'll need to go through some physical therapy and nothing big has happened so far. How are you feeling and how's Cato?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm feeling fine though. They just tested us and the results haven't come in yet."

"Ohh, but-" The door opens and I see another doctor.

"Hi Peeta! Hi Cato! I've got some very good, good, good news! But I also have some slightly more bad news." That person doesn't sound like a doctor at all. He sounds like a male version of Effie. I raise my eyebrows at Peeta and he just shrugs.

"So do you want to hear the good, good, good news or the bad news first?"

"Um, I guess the good news."

"Well, physically both of you are wonderful. You two are very healthy, young boys."

"The bad news?"

"Well… I don't know how to phrase this but Cato is having some troubles mentally. He seems slightly off. His mind is still processing things but his mind is blocking out all of the bad news. He won't react to many things now even though he can still have emotions. He just doesn't express them anymore. It's probably created by severe trauma and pressure. We have some therapy lessons lined up for him." Now it's my turn to become blank. I knew it! I knew it! He's broken and lost. The only thing I'm surprised about is why did it happen to him? I thought he handled things well. He prepared for deaths and stress. I thought that I'd be the one who'd loose it.

"But I still have some more good news. We have a solution for him. We saw how when Katniss kissed him, his brain took that in and he was back to his "normal" self. Katniss will go to the therapy sessions with him. If he cooperates with it, he'll be fine within 1 week to 3 weeks. It is not too severe and is temporary so it can be fixed so it should be fine. We've delayed the interviews for a week so you will all be in a good state." I don't know why but I start crying. I burst out in tears and all of the emotions I had been hiding before explode out. Peeta puts his comforting arm around me and tells me that he'll be fine. After I cry for at least a minute I realize that I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Cato. I walk over to him and give Cato a hug. This time he reacts and puts his arms around me too.

"Katniss, I'm sorry about all the trouble."

"No, I'm sorry. I'll fix things. You'll be fine. Just wait." His eyes light up for a second like a child opening their gift but soon after, it dims again.

"We would like to start therapy as soon as possible so we will have the first session in around 15 minutes. I'll see you soon." We sit there in awkward silence. I want to know what's going through his mind but I don't know how to ask it. I look outside and see that the sun is setting. It's astonishing seeing how breathtaking nature can be.

"Sunsets sure are beautiful." He flinches when I say it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." We stare outside for a few minutes.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"My past."

"Oh. My history could have been better but I'm still thankful for what I had got. I had so many special people, people who loved me as much as I loved them. Was there anyone important to you?" He nods.

"Who?" I know I'm entering a dangerous territory but who knows what he'll tell me if I never try.

"A girl called-" The doctor slams the door open and announces, "Come on. Let's go." We walk through a long corridor and finally arrive.

"The session will be 2 hours long. Cato will be alone for the first 30 minutes and you will join him after his private session."

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I don't blame them for thinking that I'm going mental. I heard every single word he said about me; that I still have emotions but I'm not showing. I don't need to show my emotions, I choose if I want to or not. Only people who are weak show their emotion because they can't keep it in. Who cares about me? Who cares about how I feel? I walk into the room and see a friendly-looking, young lady sitting on a chair.

"Welcome Cato. My name is Elizabeth." She smiles.

"I heard that you were having some troubles. I'm here to help you get through it. I just want to tell you that you can trust me. Everything you say here does not leave this room. I won't say a thing even if they torture me." I'm not exactly sure whether she's joking or serious. I somehow believe her and I want to trust her. I think it's because of how she looks. She looks like Katniss with her brown hair and grey eyes but she also looks like Christina with her cute, petite nose and warm smile.

"So what were you thinking when you saw the sunset?" I give her an unsure look.

"I promised you that I wouldn't say anything. You can trust me." She pretends to zip up her mouth and I chuckle.

"Well, I was thinking about a girl called Christina. In fact you remind me of her. You look a lot like her. She was my everything. We met each other at the lowest point of my life when I was struggling. My father had beat my mother and me. I felt so betrayed by my father. He used to be my hero, now when I see him I see nothing. She was the most beautiful, loving, friendly, caring, flexible, compassionate, open-minded person I've ever met. I loved her so much. She was basically the sister I never had. When I felt like my life was over she brought me up again. The last time I had saw a sunset was with her, the day before the reapings."

"Is she still alive?"

"No. Her sister got picked in the reapings and she volunteered. She was in the top 4. She could have won. She could have! But she just had to save her District partner. She sacrificed her life for him… I knew what she was like. She'd do anything for other people even if it meant her losing more than she would gain. I wish- I wish I could see her one more time…"

"I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Don't be. It's not your fault anyways and it happened a long time ago."

"When you we're on the edge of the Cornucopia it looked like you didn't want to live anymore and you wanted to die. Did you?"

"I really thought that if I just jumped all of these idiotic feelings would leave, that nothing would matter anymore. I still do think that. I mean why do I still have to be alive? Why did all of those other tributes have to die just so I can live? I have nothing to live for. My mother is happy without me. My dad stopped harassing her. Everyone's happy without me. I'm not needed on this planet. If I die, nobody will care. I shouldn't be alive anymore. I have nothing to live for anymore."

"How about Katniss?"

"Katniss has Peeta. She won't care if I die. It'll just make it easier for her and Peeta. She won't have to pick between us and they can just live their happily ever after."

"She loves you Cato. I've seen the way she looks at you. She loves you so much but she doesn't have the heart to hurt Peeta's feelings. When she found out that you weren't completely fine she was so depressed. She promised herself that she'd fix you no matter what. If she didn't love you she wouldn't do that."

"She is so infuriating at times. I wish she'd just tell me if she loves me or not. She just keeps dragging me. Do you have any idea how painful that is? Do you have any idea how scary it is to know that you could be left behind at any second? I tried to cut that string but I just kept coming back to the same position. She drew out all of these feelings I had never felt before. I felt too weak and too vulnerable so I thought that if I shut it down, I can't get hurt anymore." She looks satisfied and rapidly writes on her little notebook.

"It's been 30 minutes. I'm going to bring Katniss in." The second she opens the door, Katniss bursts in.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

"Hi . We've got some fantastic news."

"Really? Is it about Cato?"

"Yes. In the urine samples we've found that he had eaten a type of berry called ivyberry. It blanks out your emotions for a few days and triggers depressing memories. Deep emotions like love will help him recover so that's why you're here. It's leaving his body extremely quickly. The longest it'll take for it to leave his system is probably 5 days. However, the estimated time is 2 days to fully recover. With therapy it could even reduce to 1 day."

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I see the door open with Therapist Elizabeth looking out.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you soon!"

**Cato's P.O.V:**

"So Katniss. Why haven't you told Peeta or Cato who you truly love? I know this is a very sensitive question but please answer it as best as you can."

"I'm honestly too confused. One second my heart tells me to love Peeta and the next I'm drooling at the sight of Cato. I love both of you so much, I just can't bear to see either of you hurt-"

"Well, I am hurt! Do you have any idea what you're doing to us? This fear of losing you is eating me up alive! You either cut the string or pull up what's on the end of it. Don't just keep dragging us through all the dirt and grime!" I'm even surprised at my outburst.

"I-I a-a-m sorry."

"Just tell me, do you love me or not?" She looks at Elizabeth then back at me.

"It's okay Katniss. I've already promised Cato that everything said in here doesn't not leave these four walls. Will we promise each other to do the same?"

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Cato, I never want you to doubt me again. I love you and always will. Don't think for a second I'd leave you behind." She grabs me and smacks her lips onto mine. I try to take in what she has just said. I smile and say, "I'll always love you too. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Peeta. How could you say I don't love you to someone like that? I could never do that. Just the thought of him breaking down… When I saw you break, I felt like I was breaking too. I couldn't bear the thought of you losing it. I thought I lost you." She hugs me protectively.

"I know that you'll be fine soon. I believe that you're strong enough."

"See Cato? Look at what's waiting for you in life. You have to keep striving no matter what happens. In life there will be many bumps and turns but just keep looking forward because if you don't, you'll never know what your future could be like."

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I look at Cato and I see sparks starting in his eyes. This time his fire will be bigger than ever, it will shine brighter then ever and nothing will ever extinguish it. I told him I love him. Will he tell Peeta? I can't stand the thought of Peeta being even slightly sad. I have already hurt them, I can't hurt them even more.

"So why did you leave that message on the floor?"

"I really couldn't take it anymore. All of these feelings boiling inside of me are unbearable. If I push them down and act like I have no feelings I thought that it wouldn't be as painful. It did work slightly. I reduced the pain by a little."

"Doesn't it bother you after it builds up? It's like soda. If you close the bottle it's fine but the pressure will keep building up and will eventually explode."

"Well, right now all of my feelings are coming out and it feels really good." We keep talking for the next 30 minutes trying to figure Cato out. After an hour of talking about your feelings, you somehow feel new. You get all of your troubles and feelings out and it somehow feels good. Cato looks more alive but the second he leaves the room his eyes dim. I take his hand and lead him back to his room. We open the door and see Peeta. He's not alone… The aroma of blood and roses fill my nose. I look in and see Snow…

**A/N: Please review. I'd love it if you did with any opinions of suggestions. Thank you for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

** Please, please, please review! If you're still reading this I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it and review!**

**Chapter 25:**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I stare into Snow's cold eyes trying to figure out why he's here.

"May I help you President Snow?"

"Ahh! Welcome . I was just telling Peeta the situation we're in."

"What are you talking about? What situation?"

"Well, you see, never in history have we had three Victors. I do believe that you planned this little stunt before. Perhaps you are even trying to start a rebellion."

"What? I would never do that! It's just, how could I leave them behind? I love them!"

"I believe you said the word them. It's impossible to love two people at a time; you will eventually have to pick one. Don't be too greedy or that could lead you to the pits of hell. The rest of Panem might not be too smart though so they just think that what you did is because you love them-"

"It is! What else could I been thinking?"

"Let me finish. All you have to do is convince me that you are truly in love with one of them. You will confess you love for _one_ of them in the interviews. I don't care who, just convince me and if you can do that, the rest of Panem is definitely convinced. Oh, and also, I suggest you cooperate with us unless you want something to happen to your and their loved ones." I feel anger boiling inside of me. I'm about to high-five his face with a chair until Peeta runs over to me and stops me before I can even get my hands on a chair.

"Katniss, it'll be alright. All you need to do is tell Cato you love him in the interviews and everything will be over." He whispers. I can't believe how loving he can be when I'll of done is hurt him. If Peeta can stay calm than I can too so I suck it up.

"It would be an honor to work with you President Snow." I spit.

"I thought you'd say that." I suddenly realize that he looks like a snake. Venomous eyes that pierce your very soul; he petrifies me. He doesn't look like someone with so much power, but once he speaks you can tell how much control and dominance he has over people.

"I suggest you get ready for the interview. The interview is tomorrow."

"What? How about Cato? He's not even fully recovered yet?"

"Oh, he will be. Do you have no faith in him?"

"I do, I do. It's just that it take time-"

"If you have faith in him then stop worrying. He will be just fine by the time we have the interviews."

"But-"

"I thought that you were going to cooperate with us."

"I'm sorry President Snow." I bow down my head in defeat. I hate how much control he has over me! I hate it! It makes me feel helpless and weak and that is not who I am. Peeta can tell how furious I am so he rubs my back hoping that I will calm down. Nothing will help right now, I refuse to take orders from that filthy, worthless rat. If only people knew what type of person he is. The whole Capitol worships him like he's a god but he's more like a demon. People were just too blinded by his halo to notice his horns.

". We will see each other shortly." He leaves the room. The second the door closes I smash a vase into the door. I sink down to the floor and curl up into a ball. Cato still looks slightly blank but he manages to sit next to me. Peeta sits on my right side while Cato sits on my left.

"I know, I know. It's okay. Everything will be fine. After the interviews and the Victor tour they'll let us be."

"They've taken so much away from me! They've taken too much away from me! They're leaving me hollow with nothing inside!"

"They're horrible." Cato whispers. I look at him with wide eyes. He heard everything. He took everything in. He's reacting again. I feel like a piece of coal; without his flame I am nothing; with his flame extinguished I'm nothing; with out him I'm nothing…

"They're horrible," he repeats, "and we're going to do something about it." He smirks. I haven't seen that smirk for a long time. Before I wished it would just go away but now I wish it'd come back. Like people told me, you never know how much something means to you until you lose it. I feel like I've lost everything, even my freedom.

"Katniss? Katniss? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just so much has happened since the Reaping, it's just a lot to take in at once."

"Take your time, I'll always be waiting for you." Things like that make it impossible to tell Peeta no. I wonder how I'll tell him that I love him but only as a friend…

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I don't know why but I'm feeling much more alive. Since the second Katniss told me she loves me, all of the pain and confusion just melted away, instead love replaces it. Just when I feel like I've got more to live for, Snow comes and burns it down again. Peeta is pretty much the only friend I have now. I know how hard it is to hurt him. Even when all he gets is garbage he still manages to put on a smile and give back even when he has nothing. I have no idea why would love me. She has no reason to. I'm aggressive, violent, mean and heartless. I know that I'm pretty good looking but Peeta isn't bad either. How do I deserve her? She must be crazy for choosing me over Peeta. I feel like now that I've won, I can finally be free. I can finally be myself and not train all the time. This is what I've always wanted right?

"Katniss, I need to talk to you."

"You can first sleep." We walk into the corridor then into a small corner.

"Katniss, are you sure you won't regret loving me over Peeta?"

"Yes, I don't want to hurt him but I really love you." I don't need her to say anything else; I kiss her full on lips. It's just like the time we were in the training center. The first time we were alone. I stare into her beautiful, grey eyes and I can see her blush. I love how innocent she is and how easy it is to make her blush. I smirk at her embarrassment.

"Why did you come to me instead of one of those other girls?"

"Well, when I saw you I could see you were blushing and at first I thought it would be fun to just toy around with you, but then I saw how beautiful, strong and loving you are. I told me that I can't fall for you, I told myself I can't get soft but I did. You are just like a magnetic; I can't get away from you even if I tried. I thought that blocking you out of my life would make the feelings go away but it didn't. I knew that I couldn't love you because we were in the Games but now we're not anymore so I love you more than I ever had." I see her face go even redder so I smirk even more. She doesn't say anything. She just opens her mouth and then closes it again like a goldfish.

"Come on, let's go to your room. It's getting late." I fake a yawn. She raises her eyebrows.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything to you so just chill." She nods and meekly holds my hands while going to the other side of the hospital. At last we arrive at her room. It's cozier than mine since my room is designed for two people. In her room it seems that the fancy equipment and "hospital bed" has been removed and instead a couch, a bathroom and a queen sized bed replaces it.

"I'm going to go change okay?"

"Okay." I rip off my shirt and lie on the couch. I put my hands on the back of my head to make a comfortable pillow because the ones in the hospital are too soft. She comes back in with a white nightgown on. She looks stunning; she looks like an angel. She sees me staring and asks, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Apart from your beautiful eyes, lips and nose, no." I smile smugly.

"Thanks?"

"Oh, is it okay if I stay here for a while?"

"Yeah sure." She starts staring at my abs but I don't say anything. It's always been like this back at home; girls just chased me and drooled because of my looks. I see her snuggle into her bed and within minutes she's asleep. I close my eyes and fall asleep too.

** I open my eyes and see Christina.**

** "Hi Cato! Long time no see." **

** "Christina? Is that really you?"**

** "Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily." She smiles.**

** "I heard that you won the Games."**

** "Yeah."**

** "How are you feeling about it?"**

** "Um, I'm doing great."**

** "Oh come on, you can't lie to me. I know you too well. Why are you so upset? I thought this is what you wanted."**

** "Yeah, I thought this was what I wanted but then I felt like I had nothing left and I thought that if I just disappeared from this world I could see you again."**

** "Cato, I don't ever want to see you talk like that again. You haven't even looked around you and you've decided that no one's waiting for you. Katniss, Peeta, your mother and your father love you so much. And it's already a little too late to decide your fate, look at how many people died so you can live. Just enjoy every second of life while you can!"**

** "Well, you shouldn't be one to talk. You died for that guy you barely knew."**

** "I knew enough. He didn't deserve to die-"**

** "You didn't either!"**

** "Cato, I knew I could die in peace because you are independent enough to venture through life. He couldn't die in peace. I know that you're going to live life to it's fullest. Now I can be in peace…" I kiss her forehead and hold her tight until she disappears leaving my arms with nothing…**

"HELP! AHH! SAVE ME!" I jerk awake. I look over to Katniss and she's screaming. I sneak under the covers and hold her tight until she stops moving. I stroke her hair while whispering, "Shh… It's okay, I'm here to protect you." Her breathing slows down and she finally dozes off. I fall asleep too…

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I wake up in Cato's arms. I don't move away. I feel so safe in his arms like nothing can happen to me. All I remember from my dream was that Taylor was about to kill me but Cato came and threw a spear into his back then told me that it would be okay, that he's here to protect me. Cato opens his eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No. You okay? Last night you were screaming your head off."

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

"Damn! It's already 11! We better go to our prep teams now, they must be worried."

"Prep teams?"

"And they say _I _don't listen… Remember, we have the interviews today?"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" I jump out of bed and sprint into the bathroom while trying to sort out the bird's nest on my head. After 5 minutes I come out looking better than before and grab Cato. We run outside and an Avox is already waiting for us. He leads us to our prep teams and they start styling us. Again, they pluck every single hair off my body until I feel like a featherless chicken. After, they're done washing me, putting weird ointments on me etc. Cinna comes in. I'm relieved when I see him.

"Cinna! I missed you so much!"

"Oh Katniss, I knew you could win! For this interview I'm going to dress you in a long, elegant gown. It's layered so it'll make you look like a new bloomed flower and again when you spin it'll turn you into a more lethal looking, black rose." He makes me close my eyes as he's dressing me. When I open my eyes I look absolutely stunning!

"This is just- just- amazing! You're amazing!"

"Thanks." He smiles. I walk into the interview room where we only have 2 minutes until we're up. I see Peeta and I know that I've got to tell him. I can't tell him I don't love him in front of the whole world!

"Um, Peeta…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this but I love Cato. You're an amazing person and friend and I really want to love you, it's just I don't know why I don't-"

"It's okay Katniss. I always knew that I was more of your friend. I was just waiting for you to set me free."

"I'm sorry." I burst into tears and hang on to him until dreading the moment I have to let go.

"Come on Katniss. Shouldn't I be crying?" He jokes.

"It's time to go."

We walk on to the stage together.

"Welcome Cato, Katniss and Peeta!"

"Hi Caesar!"

"So today we're going to do something quite different. We've asked the audience to write a question on a slip of paper and we've put all of those questions in these bowls. This bowl of questions is for Katniss, the next one is for Cato and the last one is for Peeta. I will pick one out of each bowl. Okay, so let's start with Katniss." His hand twists and turns in the bowl until he pulls one out.

"This is an interesting one. How handsome would you rate Cato on a scale of 10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best?"

"Um… I guess that he's pretty good-looking so maybe 8.5."

"Only 8.5? Oh come on! I'm like a 10!" Cato smirks.

"Okay, now for the next question for Cato. When did you realize you love Katniss?"

"Well at first I thought it would be fun to just mess with her but once I got to know her, I instantly fell in love with her."

"Aww, that's very sweet of you. Now for Peeta's question… Do you want kids and if yes, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I would love to have a family, hopefully with 3 children but I don't care what gender they are. I'll love them with all my heart no matter what."

"Ok, now back to Katniss. There have been rumors that you have liked or still like a boy back in 12 named Gale."

"What? No! He's like my friend and my brother, not my boyfriend. I do love him but in a different way. He's basically part of my family."

"Ahh, I see. So Cato's next question is… A lot of people compare you to Finnick Odair, what do you think about that?"

"Well, I take that as a compliment. He's pretty good looking and vicious when it comes to fighting so I don't really mind."

"Now for Peeta. What are you going to do when you get back home?"

"Well, I think that I'm going to practice to become a craftsman. Before, I never had the time to but now I can afford it and I have more time to practice."

"That's a lovely hobby. Now for Katniss… If you had to get married to either Cato or Peeta, who would you pick?" I knew it. I bet that Snow had Caesar pick that.

"I love both of them so much and I don't want to hurt either of them but I'd have to say Cato." Peeta turns away while Cato kisses me on the cheek. I feel guilt well up inside of me.

"I'm sorry about that Peeta. Well, this is all we have time for! Congratulations and give a round of applause to the Victors!" We walk off stage and we are rewarded with tables full of food.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will even if we aren't together."

"It's okay. It's not like you can pick who you fall in love with me. Well, I'm going to enjoy the food know." He gives a timid smile. I slowly walk off to a table full of cakes until I hear a low, seductive voice.

"You're even more beautiful in person." I turn around and see a handsome, blonde boy. I feel like I've met him from somewhere but I can't remember.

"And you are?" He clutches his chest as if I've stabbed him in the heart.

"You really don't recognize me?" I shake my head.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere but I'm not sure where."

"Oh honey, you must really have bad memory because this beautiful face doesn't just disappear from a girl's mind. I'm also a Victor. I'm Finnick Odair." Oh right, it's him. The "stunning" Capitol favourite who is tall, muscular and has tanned skin, bronze colored hair and "incredible" sea green eyes. He instantly became popular with the Capitol people.

"Oh yeah. I've heard about you. So, why exactly are you here?"

"What? A handsome man can't come and see a beautiful lady and not be suspicious?" He shoots me a smile that would melt most girls but I am not most girls. I raise my eyebrows at him and glare at him. He puts his arm around my waist but I pry it off.

"Ugh, it's getting really hot in here." He slips his shirt off.

"You know that you really are beautiful with that dress on."

"All of the credit goes to Cinna."

"Yeah he is an amazing stylist."

"So why are you in the Capitol?"

"I really admire you for what you've done so I came for a little visit."

"Oh, okay. And I'm guessing that you don't have a girlfriend back at home since you're flirting with me?" His face goes pale but then he grins again and says, "No, why are you asking?"

"Because if you do have someone you like back at home, you wouldn't be betraying her."

"I do have someone I like at home but she doesn't want me."

"Who?" His face turns cold again.

"Annie. Annie Cresta." He whimpers. I go quiet but he regains his perkiness and asks, "Do you want a sugar cube?"

"No, I'll pass. Why do you even want to eat sugar cubes? They're only sugar."

"It's fun how you can play with it in your mouth and how it'll melt."

"Guess so."

"Honey, I have to go now." He's about to kiss me on the cheek but I turn around at the wrong time and end up kissing him on the lips. He winks at me. Just when he's about to walk away Cato leaps onto him and smashes his face with his fist.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

The interview was okay I guess. Luckily, there was nothing too personal apart from the question for Katniss. I watch Katniss walk over to Peeta and apologize again. I know that he must be really hurt right now; I would be but it really isn't her fault that she fell for me. She walks away from him and I see her go over to the desert table. I want to follow her but Finnick beats me to it. I see him flirting with her then putting his arm around her. I feel anger and jealousy churn in my stomach. That sick pervert doesn't even know her and he thinks that he can touch her? Okay, calm down, if he does anything over the line I swear I will go over there and beat the shit out of him. Katniss looks extremely uncomfortable. What happens next just makes me loose it. He fucking kisses her on the lips. She's mine and no one not even the Capitol puppet will take her away from me. I lunge at him and my fist just happens to meet his face. I pin him to a wall and continue punching him. I can hear Katniss shouting at me to stop but I just pretend I can't hear her.

"How dare you kiss her? She's mine you desperate, little, man whore."

"You little punk, don't underestimate me. I was also a Victor." He manages to come out of my grip and throw a few punches. Only one lands on my face and the rest I stop. Before I can do any permanent damage, the Peacekeepers pry me off of him.

"Don't ever talk to my Katniss again." I spit in his face.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

What is his problem! Why did he hurt Finnick. It's not like he did anything wrong!

"What the hell was that?"

"He kissed you!"

"It was an accident! I turned my head at the wrong time! You need to learn how to control your temper!"

"I'm sorry. I just felt threatened by him. If I lost you to _him_ I'd go crazy."

"Hahahaha! Finnick? He's like 20!" Just the idea of being with him makes me chuckle.

"But you never know."

"You don't need to be that paranoid! You won't get rid of me that easily." I give a cheeky smile. I walk over to now bleeding Finnick. I get a napkin, soak it in water, then smear the blood off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I've been worse. You're boyfriend sure knows how to throw a punch."

"No kidding. I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About Cato. I just don't understand why he'd do that to you!"

"He must love you a lot. I might not be his biggest fan anymore but hold onto this one. I can tell how much he loves you."

"And don't give up on Annie. It's pretty hard not to like you." I smile.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you later girl on fire." He winks.

I walk back to Cato hoping that he's calmed down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like every single guy flirting with you. It's not exactly fun to watch. Can we go somewhere else? There are just too many people here."

"I know the perfect place." I grab his large hand and drag him towards the elevator. I hit the number twelve then walk up a set of stair. We arrive at the rooftop just in time for the sunset.

"These sunsets are stunning. I can't believe that these things happen everyday but most people don't bother to watch."

"Every time I watch it, I feel like it's the first time I had ever seen one. It always seems so unique and beautiful. To me it symbolizes a new start, a clean slate. That's something I really need these days." I whisper. We sit together side by side and I slowly drift into a deep sleep in his strong, protective arms.

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! So first of all I pledge that I will write chapters over 2500 words and I will update under 5 days. Also, I want to thank everyone who have reviewed my story, added me as a favourite author or alert etc. I appreciate everything including you just reading this. It means so much. I want to thank Atala Embers, Tayler Snape13, CharlotteMPV33, Allison5116, ilypeeta, new lights, Purple Diva, Marisa Mellark, Seneca Crane Forever and Sarah (last name i will not mention) (also i'm not writing her penname because it somehow won't let me) for the lovely reviews! It really has encouraged me to write more. :) I want to name all the people who've added me as a story alert, author favourite etc but that would take me too long so I'll just thank everyone! Enjoy and please review! :)**

**Chapter 26**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I wake up in Cato's enormous and powerful arms. I lift up my head to see him staring back at me. He kisses my cheek and I turn an embarrassing red. He sees me blushing and smirks.

"I'm guessing you're okay now." I smile.

"Hopefully, I'm okay." He kisses me on the forehead again. It looks just the one we were on before the Games. I don't remember the last time I actually felt this peaceful and tranquil. My head is in his lap. Everything feels perfect as he strokes my hair while pushing strands of hair out of my face. I love him. He is what's missing in my life. Before, I always felt like something was missing; I so felt empty but then he came and his love filled my aching heart.

"I love you, Cato."

"I love you too." I don't know where I'm supposed to be and I don't care. I bet that everyone's looking for us but nothing matters when I'm in his arms. Ugh! When did I become so soft?

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I love the way she smiles, I love the way she blushes, I love the way her hair flows off her shoulders, I love everything about her. When she's in my arms I feel so secure. I know that she won't leave me and no one can take her away from me as long as I don't let her go. Oh god… I'm becoming a wimp. Why do I care though? I can be whatever I want when I'm with her. She's a lot like me, maybe that's what pulled us together. She's beautiful, strong, powerful, stubborn and resilient. That's basically me except she might be a little more stubborn than me. I burst out laughing when I imagine myself telling her that she's stubborn.

"What?"

"Nothing." I grin. She looks at me curiously.

"Come on."

"I was thinking about you and Finnick together." I lie.

"I guess you finally saw the funny side." I don't get why I was so mad now. I guess he was just being friendly or something. I really need to learn to control my emotions and temper. I don't want to do something I'll regret later. It just makes me feel stupid and I don't like that feeling. She stops lying on my lap and sits next to me while resting her head on my shoulder. I possessively wrap my arm around her. It makes me feel like I'm shielding her from any danger and problems. She may not know it but she is astonishingly brave; no one has ever stood me up; know one has ever dared to come near me; no one has ever attacked me even when they know I could kill them in one fluent movement. She's the first person that ever talked to me like I was a normal person, not a sexy, ruthless killing machine. Now I just feel like I can be myself when I'm around her. Before, I adapted to hiding my emotions and feelings; it made me feel less vulnerable but now I know that hiding all those deep feelings are what makes vulnerable. I can trust her; I know I can. I want to stay here forever. I would if I could but parents are waiting for me. We'll have to go soon; people will get worried.

"Katniss?"

"Mmm?"

"We have to go soon, they're probably looking for us."

"But I don't want to go yet!" She sounds like a whiny 5 year old but I don't care.

"I know that it's nice here but-"

"Just a few more minutes?" She sticks out her bottom lip and pouts as she bats her eyelashes. I let a sigh out and give in.

"Fine, but just 10 more minutes okay?"

"Okay." She lets a big smile spread over her face. I kiss her on the lips but it ends up getting more intense and passionate. She wraps her arms around my neck and I push her onto a wall. Her legs fold around my hips. I brush hair off her face as I suck her neck then her collarbone. I hear her let out a soft moan. I don't remember the last time we've had a kiss like this. It has to be ages ago and I miss it. I let her go.

"I guess it time to go." I smirk. She blushes and I pull her towards the door. I open the door for her.

"Ladies first." I smile. She turns her walk into a bouncy one where she shakes her hips while swaying her whole body just like the other women from the Capitol. I laugh at her and she just sticks out her tongue. When we arrive at the hospital floor we two Doctors meet us.

"Where have you two been!"

"Oh we were just on the rooftop."

"The whole night!"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't ever go there again if you're unauthorized."

"Yes, sir."

"I do believe that you three are just fine now so you will be able to meet Haymitch and Effie, Enobaria and Brutus again in the rooms you were staying in before the Games. Ah! Here are your escorts right now."

The two Avoxes take us outside and I see Peeta and an Avox already waiting for us. We walk through a stunning garden. This is the first time I've properly looked at the Capitol. All of the buildings are funny, bright colours like neon pink, orange, green, red etc. There are bright lights everywhere coming from who knows where. There is so much chattering among people; sometimes quiet, sometimes loud. Everyone has weird coloured wigs and their bodies are altered by many operations. Some people have the uncanniest looking noses with tips that are sharpened; others have diamonds, pearls, rubies etc. embedded in their skin and the rest just have alterations made all over their body like water melon sized breasts, razor sharp teeth like Enobaria's or face lifts that make their skin look like rubber. Everybody also has a thick layer of make up that could probably be peeled off. It's not only the people that look unnatural but the pets and animals too. Animals with fur have been dyed so that their fur is an unusual colour like hot pink, forest green etc. All of them talk in a thick Capitol accent; the women wear heels so high I'm afraid that they might fall and twist their ankle and the men are wearing heaving suits that they can barely move in. They're all so energetic and shallow. I'm not sure if I like it here or not. I guess that they are different but maybe not in a good way. We walk through the garden filled with eerie plants, fountains and statues until we arrive at a building that I recognize.

"Oh my god! Peeta! Cato! Isn't that the place we stayed in before!"

No! Really!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on, just let her be excited for once." Peeta whispers in my ear. I can tell that she's trying to avoid Peeta's gaze. She must feel terrible. Peeta just puts a mask over his sad eyes and gives a feeble smile.

"Pretty cool right Katniss?"

"Um, yeah Peeta. I can't say I miss this place but it's at least better than the hospital."

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I feel so guilty when I talk to Peeta. I feel like I used him and betrayed him, but that is not the case, I do love him but I just love Cato more. The second we enter the building, we're pounced on by Effie Trinket. I see Haymitch with his fatherly smile and Enobaria and Brutus with their deadly smirk. Then they shoot a million questions at us without giving us anytime to respond.

"I WAS SO, SO, SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU THREE! I'M SO HAPPY YOU MADE IT BACK! WHERE WERE YOU? HOW ARE YOU FEELING? ARE THE INJURIES STILL THERE? WHEN DID YOU GET BACK? KATNISS IS YOUR SHOULDER OKAY? PEETA ARE YOU OKAY ABOUT THE THING? I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! IT'S GOING TO BE A BIG, BIG DAY!"

"Wow! Slow down Effie! My shoulder's fine now. They did some operations and I went through some physical therapy so I'm feeling great now. We just came back, the second you lunged at us and we were in a hospital recovering."

"Hey Cato."

"Hey Enobaria. I missed you two."

"Yeah we did too. I thought that you were losing yourself in that arena."

"Well… I did go a little crazy but I'm fine now."

"Good. That was one crazy, little stunt you guys pulled there."

"Sorry about that."

"You should be, we're going to have a long talk about what happened out there."

"Can you ruin the mood somewhere else? Come on! We just got reunited."

"I'm sorry but we need to talk right now, all of us." Haymitch says sternly. I'm surprised that Haymitch looks so serious. The mentors pull us into a corner.

"This is the only place where there aren't any cameras. Katniss, has Snow talked to you guys?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?" Just thinking about it makes me furious but I manage to choke out, "He told us that he thought that we're trying to start a rebellion. He said that I had to either pick Peeta or Cato in the interviews and I need to completely convince him or he'd kill our parents."

"All of your parents?"

"All of them. I think he hasn't touched a single hair on them so no one knows what he's planning but if we don't cooperate he'd burn our houses down or bomb us or something."

"But are you trying to defy the Capitol?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I didn't know that it would be so serious. All I knew was that I was sick of loosing people so I just tried to save both of them."

"Don't mess with him, he's much more powerful and dangerous than you realize."

"But what are we going to do? You're my mentor, you're supposed to help us!"

"Just do whatever he tells you to until I figure something out. Just act completely in love with Cato. You have to really sell it without making it look too fake okay?"

"Well, we aren't fake so it shouldn't be too hard." Cato mutters. Another pang of guilt is shot into my heart. Peeta just looks down to the ground. He doesn't exactly look sad but I know he's trying hard not to burst into tears. Whenever he wants to cry but is holding it in, he grinds his teeth and that is exactly what he's doing.

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

I grind my teeth as I hold back tears. I've always told myself that boys don't cry and they don't unless something's really bad. If I cry now, Katniss will feel bad for turning me down but what was I expecting? I saw the way she looked at him, eyes full of happiness, love and hope, when she looks at me she, her eyes are full of happiness and hope but not a single streak of love. She is the most amazing person I've ever met and I should be happy that she's still my friend but things have changed. I can tell that now if she sees me all she feels is guilt and pity. I love her and that's why I won't show how hurt I am. I've prepared myself for rejection since day one and I'll get over it. I'm happy that she's happy; I shouldn't be selfish and put her in the middle of _my_ feelings. It's my problem not hers.

"Haymitch, then what do I do?"

"Don't interfere with their relationship by flirting with Katniss or trying to break them up-"

"I'd never do that!"

"I know but I'm just warning you in case you do something like that. Just act extremely depressed so the Capitol will feel sorry for you. You'll become more popular with them so Snow can't do anything to you or your family members. After a while, get over her then be one of her best friends." He grunts.

"Oh ok…" I mutter. I feel sick to my stomach and I don't know why.

"Um, I'm not feeling too well, can I first go to my room?"

"Let's all go back. Peeta, you can rest for a while as we talk."

"Thanks." I give him a weak smile and walk towards the elevator. I clutch my stomach and cough a few times to make it look like I'm sick. Haymitch smacks the button twelve on the elevator and within seconds, it brings us up. Stumbling, I walk through the corridor and into my old room.

"Peeta, you should go to sleep now, you don't look or sound too well. Tomorrow we'll catch you up on the details." I flop onto my bed. I inhale deeply and there's still a hint of Katniss's smell. I don't hold myself back anymore and tears burst out of my eyes. I hope no one can hear me through these thin walls. These feelings and thoughts I always try to hide deep inside, explode out of me!

I don't want to deny it anymore! I hate these thoughts that roam my mind but I can't push them out of my mind! Why did she pick him over me! How I he so much better than me? It's all my fault! I could have been better, treated her better but she still chose Cato over me! This eternal storm never seems to stop. I love her so much! How am I supposed to let her go? This constant feeling of betrayal, sadness, loneliness and rejection is more than I can take! She might not see or know how much I love her, she may never find out but I just wish she loved me back. She is one of a kind and I'll never find a girl like her again. I lost my last chance and it's all my damn fault! I hate myself! I hate all of my flaws, I hate my appearances, I hate everything that pushed her away from me! I can't blame her or Cato because how can I? It's nobodies fault except mine! That could have been me! I could have been the one in her arms right now! I could have been the one kissing her! I could have been the one making her feel loved!

I tell her I'm fine but we both know I'm not and might never be. I just can't push my stress and pain on to her; she doesn't deserve it. It's all my fault…

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

"Guys, we need to keep this on the down low though, if anyone finds out, we are as good as dead."

"Oh, I'm going to quickly change okay?" I say then I swiftly run off. I walk past Peeta's room but I hear sniffling. I slowly slide the door open and peek inside. I see Peeta screaming as tear drops cascade out of his eyes. He doesn't realize I'm watching him and continues to weep. I've never seen him like this. I can't believe I am so stupid and naïve! I'm so caught up with Cato that I forget about Peeta? I'm a horrible person! I walk to him and wrap my arms around him. I hug him tightly and he embeds his head in my shoulder. I didn't know that he hid such deep feelings from me. He doesn't stop crying and I have no idea what to do. I'm the worst person to come to when you're crying or feel bad; I just have no idea what to do. I want to help and tell you it's all going to be okay but I know that this I can't fix. His tears are warm but it still makes me shake. He's never been this depressed before. I can't believe that I made him hold in these feelings for so long! Seeing him like this hurts me so much. I rub his back trying to make his stop shivering.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I'm so sorry. I'll fix things. You'll never have to feel this way again." I can tell that he's trying to say something but all that comes out of his mouth are random sections of words. It's amazing how much harm I can do to one person. I owe him my life and this is how I repay him? Wow, I really am pathetic. I stroke his neck while kissing his forehead multiple times. This is what I do to Prim when she's feeling sad.

"You must be exhausted, let's get you into bed." I try to smile and not burst into tears with him. I unbutton his shirt and take it off then unzip his pants and peel them off too. I'm not embarrassed at all because after all this pressure, violence and complications, the last thing you care about is blushing over seeing someone's boxers and chest. I drag him onto the bed and pull the covers over him. He's stopped crying but I can still hear a slight sniffle every now and then. I kiss him on the cheek but when I'm about to walk out he whispers, "Please don't leave. Please don't leave again."

I turn back and see the light illuminate his puffy, red eyes.

"Of course." I strip until I'm only in my shirt and underwear and I sneak under the covers. I hold him close feeling like I'll never loose him this way. His head is so close to mine. I get a glimpse of his eyes up close before he closes them. His eyes are a soft blue like the sky; it's so calming and beautiful. It's definitely not the same blue as Cato's eyes; his is more cold and it's more fierce and strong than Peeta's. This day feels too long so I just want to sleep. It doesn't take much time until I'm completely unconscious…

**Cato's P.O.V:**

Katniss has been gone for a whole hour. Some look obsessed girl can take that long to change and get ready but Katniss isn't like that. I'm worried, what if something happened to her?

"Um, Katniss is taking a long time. Maybe I should check on her."

"Go, but be quick, we don't want to be losing 3 people." I nod and run off. I dart into Katniss's room but it's completely abandoned. There isn't the slightest sign that someone has been here. I slam the bathroom door open but no one is there. Where is she? I can feel my heart racing, begging me to stop panicking but how can I stop? She could be on the floor bleeding to death and I wouldn't even know it! The only other room she could be in is Peeta's but why would she be there? Maybe he looked like he was coughing his guts out so she went to nurse him back to health. Wait, but she wouldn't do that; if he was really sick, she'd call us to help treat him. At a slow pace, I unfasten the door. Peeping in I see Katniss lying in the same bed as him with her arms around him. My brain is flipping through the reasons he's in her arms but I can't convince myself that it means nothing. It could just be a misunderstanding because look at how paranoid I've become? I thought that she died! If I'm going to sulk, I should just go sulk somewhere else. I walk back to Haymitch.

"So where is that girl?"

"Well, she's fallen asleep."

"Gosh… Kid's these days, can't even stay awake long enough to hear what I'm going to say. Well, I guess you can scram; I'll just talk to the adults for now."

"Okay." I walk back to the elevator and smash the button saying number two. I wander into my room and slam my fist into the wall. There's this enormous ache in my heart; the pain in my fist doesn't even compare to it. A wipe away a tear that has somehow found it's way out of my eye. I never cry and I'm not going to now. I rest my head on my knees and wrap my arms around my legs. Why? That's all I can think about. Why would she do that to me?

**A/N: Hello! Okay so right now I'm aiming for at least one chapter every 3 days. Thank you so so so so much for reading and please review, it only takes a minute. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank everyone whose reviewed, added me on favourites or alerts and read this story. You guys really are amazing. I want to name all of you guys but it's really late at night. I'm sorry but these few days I might upload less because my Macbook pro is messed up and has to be fixed so I'm using another Mac but it doesn't have any internet. Please read and review! :)**

**Chapter 27**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

My eyes flutter open as I yawn. I look to the side and see Peeta. Just yesterday I was sleeping next to another boy. He still looks like he's a sleep so I murmur, "Peeta? Are you awake?"

"Mmm?" He's still half asleep. I see the clock flashing 9:45 a.m so I shake him awake.

"Peeta! Come on! It's already really late!"

"Mom! Stop it?" What is he talking about? His eyelashes flicker open.

"Oh my god! Katniss! Why are you here!"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" I can see the gears in his mind turning. He clamps his hands onto his mouth.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry! I was just over emotional yesterday! I'm fine!"

"Peeta, stop. I'm the one who's sorry. Just stop hiding your feelings from me. Yesterday all you did is let your emotions out; you don't need to be sorry for that. Just please don't hide anything from me anymore; I wouldn't hide anything from you."

"Can we just forget about yesterday? It never happened okay?"

"Peeta, we can't just ignore this! I can't just keep hurting you! I'm done with it!"

"What can you do about it then? You can't change anything even if you want. You can't choose who you love. It's not your fault; it's probably mine; I'm just not good enough for you."

"No-"

"Katniss, stop lying. It's okay-" This time I'm the one who cuts him off.

"No! Stop saying it's okay! It's not! Stop hiding from me! Did you see what Cato had become and how hard it was to help him? And that was just because of berries. If he hadn't eaten those berries and still became that lifeless soul, it could take years or even decades to fix him! I can't just watch you turn into someone that looks so empty; like their life is already over when it hasn't even started."

"Katniss, just drop it, that wasn't like me ok? Just let it go. I don't know why I am being so moody these few days. I'm fine okay? You're happy with Cato and if you're happy then I'm happy. Eventually, I'll just get over you and find someone else. It'll be fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Stop avoiding this and open up! Talk to me! You can't hide this forever!"

"There's nothing to talk about! I was just being over emotional!" I'm so frustrated with him. I'm doing whatever I can to help him get through this but he isn't letting me in! Is he afraid I'll hurt him again or something? Why can't he just open up so that I can help him get through this bump in the road? Suddenly, the door bursts open.

"Come on! It's a big, big day today! Don't be so late and get ready!" I bet that she can tell how exasperated I am.

"Katniss, stop frowning and get ready. Everyone's already waiting for you two!"

"I'll be right there, just tell them to wait for a few minutes."

"Fine, but be quick!" She exits the room and I'm about to continue this argument with Peeta but he just tells me in a calm tone, "Katniss, let's just talk later then. We're already late." I bow down my head in defeat and mutter, "Fine." I don't bother to brush my hair; I just pull on a pair of pants and swiftly depart. Why won't he just talk about it? Ugh, he's so stubborn. I storm into the dining room while nearly tripping over a wire.

"Shit!"

"Language! We do not except vulgar language like that here!"

"Well, I am so freaking sorry about what I've said. I really do hope that you can forgive me." I say in the most sarcastic tone I can.

"Katniss!" Effie shrieks. Haymitch puts his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. He knows that I'm in a really bad mood and trying to talk to me won't help.

"It's okay Effie, just leave her to be. She must be extremely cranky from a bad dream or something." He whispers. The room becomes totally silent with the sound of clicking utensils every now and then. The silence continues for a few minutes until Peeta comes in. He looks very calm like nothing happened and put a smile on.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, what did I miss?"

"We didn't talk about much because all three of you were tired and went to sleep."

"Ohh. Wow, that food looks delicious! I'm starving!"

"See Katniss? That's the type of language, manners and enthusiasm I want to see from you." I roll my eyes. He may be good at acting but now I see straight through that mask he puts on. My eyes bore into his soul but he doesn't react.

"So Cato, what did you do last night?" He doesn't reply or even look this way. His face is so easy to read; I stare at him and immediately know that he is furious and hurt.

"Cato? Can you hear me?" Now everyone is staring at me and Cato.

"Cato, can you stop joking around and not ignore me? I know you can hear me."

"Thanks for the food guys but I'm not hungry. I'm going back to my room. I'll see you later."

"Cato!" I yank his arms towards me and the distance between us becomes dangerously close.

"Let me go." He easily shakes me off then strides towards the door.

"What the hell Cato? What did I do?" He lets out a sarcastic laugh and storms out of the room. I'm already in a bad mood about how Peeta won't even talk or trust me anymore and not Cato is like that too? Wow, and they say that girls are moody…

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

I can tell that now that Katniss has seen me when I'm breaking down, she can see right through the cheerful mask I always put on. She knows me too well now. I can't talk to her about her choosing Cato over me. I mean how am I supposed to tell her I'm slowly dying inside? She'll think that it's her fault and she'll make stupid decisions just so some of this pain will be reduced. I just can't bear the thought of her worrying about me and having to change her path because of me. She doesn't deserve more complications in her life. It isn't her problem so I can sort it out myself. This feeling may never go away but I can just push it away. I'd be so happy if she loved me but she doesn't. End of story. There's nothing else to talk about; why would we? It's not like anything can change. I wish she'd just stop being so stubborn and let me be.

I have no idea why Cato is ignoring her though. Did they have a fight or something? No. That couldn't have happened; she was with me since yesterday morning. Maybe they had a fight when I wasn't there. I can see how frustrated Katniss is. No one listening to her or letting her in but she isn't exactly good at breaking through that barrier. All she's using is brute strength; she isn't trying to get through to us using her brains to open that door. The doorknob could be right in front of her but she just isn't seeing it.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

She really is unbelievable. Even trying to hide the fact that she slept with Peeta. I'm just relieved that she didn't do anything serious since she still had a shirt on. If they did do anything, I will kill Peeta and I'm not even joking. How can she act like she did nothing? She should at least have the decency to tell me the truth. What happened to that strong, hardcore, loving, beautiful girl I saw? I've been faithful to her the whole time but she doesn't seem to care enough to be truthful and faithful to me too. I march into my room and stare into the mirror. Thankfully, I've still got my composure and I don't look like a puffy, red-faced wuss. Instead, I look at the mirror and see a strong man full of ripped muscles, cold, blue eyes and spikey hair.

The door slams open and I see a grey-eyed girl.

"Cato! Don't you dare close me off too!"

"Me close you off? You're closing me off! Stop hiding the fact that you slept with Peeta!" Her eyes go wide and she needs to blink multiple times until she can figure out what I just said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you. I saw you and Peeta, together, in a bed, sleeping…"

"When?"

"Oh you know when."

"Last night?"

"When else!" I scream. I feel all this hurt flood back.

"You don't understand-"

"Yes I do. You still aren't over him. You just can't keep you hands off him can you?"

"No!"

"Oh, then you must have sleep walked into his room then slept next to him."

"Cato! Do you have any idea how he's feeling after I told him that I didn't love him?"

"Rejection? Hurt? Sadness? Betrayal? Anger? Yeah, I know. That's exactly how I feel."

"He was crying his eyes out! He looked like he was dying inside! I felt horrible! I comforted him until he stopped shaking and put him into bed. He begged me not go so I didn't. How could I say no after all I've done to him? I had never seen him like that. He just seemed so hurt and lost like you were…" Her voice trails off after that. She looks like she's about to cry but a part of me is still telling me not to believe a word she's saying but another part of me is begging me to trust her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She looks hurt by my accusation but it's not my fault she's hurt me so many times I'm having to doubt her now.

"Why would I sleep with him for any other reason? Why would he want to after all I've done to him?"

"Why wouldn't he? Don't tell me you haven't noticed how much he loves you? He'd literally die for you. He was planning to but you pulled that stunt. You still love him and he still loves you. Just dump me on the side of the street already and be with him."

"Wow, you must really not know me if you think I'd just leave you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Obviously not enough to stay faithful.

"I wouldn't mind if the Capitol tortured my for decades just as long as you're waiting for me at the end of the road. I would do anything to just feel your lips on mine. You're my everything. I love you." She is trying to keep her tears in but I can tell that her eyes are getting more watery by the second.

"I love you too but it's always so complicated when you just do things like that. I let you in hoping that you'll help me get through these feelings but sometimes you're just making it more complicated."

"I know. I know that I'm a horrible person! I have no idea why you guys still like me or maybe you don't but-but… I still love you. I'm just really bad at being good." I can't help but feel sorry for her but it hurts when she does these things to me.

"I swear that it meant nothing. Please believe me." She pleads. "We're going to leave each other soon and I just don't want to be alone." When I look at her she doesn't look strong at all. She looks like a little girl that just wants someone to stay with her.

"Please, just don't leave me. Please… I'm just so sick of getting abandoned…" I don't know what to say to that. I just let go of all this hatred and paranoia. I suddenly kiss her hard on the lips. She doesn't look startled; instead she looks relieved that I've forgiven her.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'll never leave you. Don't worry." We kiss again but this time it's a hungrier kiss. I bite down on her bottom while I massage her back. She lets out a soft moan. It sounds so beautiful, like a new born, baby kitten's purr. I suck on her collarbone and she lets out an even louder moan. We collapse onto the bed as I caress her hair. I like it when she lets her hair down. When she lets it down it's a brown, silk fountain that cascades down her shoulders. She's mine. All mine and no one will ever take her away. She beams at me but I still see a tear roll down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy. I really thought that you were going to let me go. I'm basically hanging off a cliff and the only thing that's keeping me together is you." I gently wipe the tear off her face and lightly kiss her nose. She hugs me so tightly I have a feeling she has cut off the circulation in my arm.

"Um Katniss…"

"Yeah?"

"My-my arm." She stares at it for a second and lets go immediately.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I let my arm sag to my side. Next, I try to stretch it and exercise it a little more to make the blood flow again.

"I think that I'll need a few kisses to help it heal." I smirk. She blushes and grins at me. She lands innumerous kisses on my arms and giggles.

"All better?" She smiles smugly.

"Hmm, a little. I think my lips are hurting too." Teasingly, she leans in close and just when our lips are going to touch she pulls away.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Just to see how much you want me." I howl with laughter.

"Oh, I know you want me just as much as I want you. Maybe even a little more." I rip my shirt off and her eyes immediately traces over my abs.

"Oh too tempting to stop looking?" I chuckle. She pushes my arm.

"As if you aren't tempted to kiss me right now." It's only been an hour since she explained to me what happened but it already seems far in the past.

"I guess that we're official."

"We always were, you just didn't notice." She smirks. I love her. I love how she's such a strong girl but she can still blush and smile like a 12 year old girl. I hate the type of girls who blush like a madman or are as hard to crack as nuts. Those type of girls are either too easy to find or not worth all the work whereas Katniss, she's worth everything and anything.

"We should go back now. We need to apologize to them and you need to apologize to Effie. She's probably whining about manners right now or sobbing."

"Oh god... I just can't handle her perkiness at times."

"I wonder where she gets all that energy…" We walk back into the dining room and only Haymitch and Effie is there. We see Effie complaining to Haymitch about manners these days and Haymitch grumbling about how people complain so much these days. I cough insanely loudly and their heads whip towards us.

"Um, hey. Sorry about before."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Effie. I didn't mean to have that uh… outburst." She jumps up in her killer heels and pulls Katniss into a hug.

"Oh honey it's fine! I'm just so, so, so happy we're not fighting anymore." One question that has always haunted me is how can Effie be so "enthusiastic" all the time by bouncing around and not twisting her ankle in those 9-inch heels…

"Oh um we're going to be watching the tape of the Games right now." I feel a knot form in my stomach. It was enough living through it once; I don't want to live through it again. I stare at Katniss and her face is as white as snow. Haymitch looks guilty; he must understand the pain of the Games as he's lived it too but he doesn't do anything to stop the tape from playing. A television pops up out of nowhere and the Games begin again…

**Effie's P.O.V:**

I feel bad for putting them through this again. It is a very interesting show but it never felt right throwing 24 innocent children into an arena and watching them kill each other. I want to switch off the TV but Snow ordered us to show this to them. I regain all the composure I can gather and shrill, "You two can first go and find Peeta." That way they will at least they can miss part of it. I hate thinking such negative thoughts. It's bad for everyone; what good does it do? In my rulebook, positive thoughts are encouraged and negative thoughts are discouraged. I absolutely adore Katniss for the strength she holds. She even proved that you can find love in a hopeless place. Just thinking about love makes me blush. I've never thought about it too thoroughly since no boy ever stood out to me. I have a friend called Junius but I never thought of him romantically. The only other man who seems like a nice guy is… I blush like crazy. He is sitting right next to me; our shoulders are brushing together. I'm turning into a 16-year-old girl again.

The only thing that snaps me out of my thoughts are the Games They show short clips of training. Cato really is amazing. His sword strikes countless, unfortunate dummy's heads. Katniss looks determined and strong as always and Peeta looks like he's ready for anything. I know that Cato is good at pretty much everything that involves killing, Katniss is amazing with a bow and Peeta is magnificent with throwing knifes but only Cato shows off his skills. I reckon that this year they'll be showing this as a romantic show as most of the clips are of Cato and Katniss staring at each other across the room and Peeta holding her hand protectively. It breaks my heart to know that in the end someone gets hurt. When it goes to the interviews, they skip most of them and just show their interviews. Peeta's interview brings back the shock that stung me when he told the whole of Panem he was in love with Katniss. Next, it exhibits a tape of Peeta kissing Katniss's cheek and Cato looking hurt and running off. This really does seem like a reality show…

**Haymitch's P.O.V:**

Oh gosh… Those kids must be frightened to death. After all they've been through they have to relive these nightmares? I still remember what happened in the Games I was in. I lost everything in a matter of days, my family, my home, my girlfriend, my child… I still remember how I drunk away all of my worries using alcohol. It didn't do anything; it just nearly killed me. God, I was pathetic. I don't need to think about it now. It's in the past and now I should just focus on the present.

I can't let these children turn into what I was. They are still so young and have no idea what's ahead of them. The door creeps open and the three of them strolls towards the TV dreading the second when they'll have to watch. They plop themselves on the couch farthest from the TV. Every second seems like it will never end. When we watch parts like when Rue dies Katniss just breaks down and ends up running out of the room. Cato has to comfort her until she decides to drag her back here. There are some points when Effie even starts bawling. I put my arm around her trying not to have a meltdown myself. The only thing I liked when there weren't any Victors from my District is that I won't have to watch this damn tape again. The Game makers have basically manipulated the video to turn it into a love story. They start by making the two boys look like they're fighting for Katniss and in the end Cato "wins". I hate how even when it's love, they've turned it into a Games and made them look like game pieces. When the video has finally ended there's complete silence accompanied by Effie's sniffling. I can't bear to stay in this room anymore so I decide to take Effie back to my room where she won't be alone and I won't either.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I don't want to sleep now. After everything I've seen I can just see myself screaming through all these horrible nightmares. What is wrong with the Capitol! Even after all the savagery we've seen they decide to just replant it in our minds.

"Well, that was intense." That's all that Peeta can manage. I sag into the couch hoping that these thoughts will just melt away.

"I guess I won't be sleeping too much today."

"Can we just watch something else to get our minds off this?" I mutter. We flip through all the channels but all we find is an array of dull shows about cooking, the latest fashion, nose jobs and other useless stuff like that. We scan through the tapes next to the TV and one stands out. It's a tape with "HAYMITCH" taped onto it. We look around for him then slip it in.

"Are you sure we should be watching this?"

"It's okay. He may have given us some tips on how to survive but he never told us how _he_ survived."

"I just think that we shouldn't make him relive his darkest moments."

"Well, he just made us relive ours didn't he?" After that I just shut up. The TV flickers to life and we see a young man in the center of the TV with the name Haymitch "The 103rd Hunger Games Victor" under him. He looks surprisingly strong and muscly just like a career but I'm 100% sure that he isn't a career. The interviews start and I can see a young Caesar interviewing Haymitch. He has this cocky grin on as if he has already won.

"Welcome Haymitch!"

"Hi Caeser."

"So how are you feeling about your chances of winning the Games?"

"Not to be cocky or anything but this year's Tributes are pretty dumb so they'll be pretty easy to take down." He flashes one of his smug smiles and the crowd melts into cheers.

"I do believe you have quite a few female fans, do you have anyone at home?" Wow, this really is reminding me of Peeta's interview.

"Well, I wish I had someone special who loved me as much as I love her but there isn't so it's too bad."

"Aww, well that's okay. After you win they'll be countless girls chasing after you." The interviews go on for a few more minutes until a bell rings. It then goes straight to training. I can tell that he can match up to the Careers with all the pure strength and muscle he's got. He goes through each station nailing every single activity. The whole time he doesn't even look like he's giving it 100% because he keeps staring at the girl from his same District. She is extremely beautiful. She is definitely not from the Seam. She has long, wavey and silky hair falling off her shoulders and sky blue eyes that look perfect. I think her name was Laelia. She's struggling at figuring out how to make a snare and he swoops in to help her. His hands wrap around her fingers and guide her through each step. She smiles and thanks him. He just nods and goes back to the station he was in. For a second I see a smile flash across his face but he quickly regains his composure and puts on a smirk.

Soon, the Games start. He isn't running away from the Cornucopia. Instead he sprints at an amazingly fast speed and grabs as many weapons he can get his hands on and as many canteens he can carry and dashes off. He takes one look back and sees Laelia looking confused and distressed. He lets out a sigh; sprints back into the bloodbath; throws her over his shoulders and runs as fast as his legs will let him. I'm surprised that no one has attacked him yet. He must be pretty stealthy or the Careers just can't be bothered to chase after their prey. They run off and hide in a cave. Haymitch has enough food in his canteen to last him and her at least 2 days. When they are in the cave, things suddenly became intimate. He strokes her hair and whispers, "I just want to let you know I love you." She gazes into his eyes and smiles.

"I love you too." Wait what? Hold up! Just slow down there big boy! What just happened? They kiss passionately until the cannons start booming. The next few days go past so fast as they don't show most of it. They just stay in the cave, hunting a few times a day together and taking turns in sleeping and keeping watch. After, 2 days Laelia starts throwing up all the time. She gets mad at him for no reason and just bursts out crying at random times. Something dawns on me, could she be pregnant? Haymitch seems to have the same question in his head. As she's throwing up, Haymitch pulls up her hair so it doesn't get covered in puke. At last he asks, "Laelia, are you pregnant?" Tears explode out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"I-I-d-on-n't-k-n-n-o-w." She whimpers. Suddenly, a parachute lands in her lap. She pulls the lid open and she sees a pregancy test kit... She walks outside and tests herself. I can't see if she's a positive or a negative but when she walks back in her face says it all. Her whole body trembles as she crawls back into the cave. Haymitch puts his arms around her.

"It'll be alright, I'll get you and our baby out of here." His baby? Oh my god… Haymitch is a father. I turn to Peeta and Cato. They are both as white as a sheet.

"He never told us that he is a father…" I mutter. Our eyes trace back to the TV. For the next to days, their strategy was just to hide out and gather food and water so they don't starve to death. Haymitch doesn't look like that strong, cocky boy at the interviews anymore. He looks scared and unsure of things, but he's not scared for himself, he's scared for his girlfriend and baby. He doesn't let her go hunting with him anymore even though she's good with an axe. He sets up multiple booby-traps and snares around the cave so nobody can even come close to her and he's left all the food and most of the weapons with her so if he doesn't come back, she can survive. Every morning, midday and night they have this routine. When he brings back all the food, he barely eats anything and gives it all to Laelia. At first she doesn't want it but after she's thrown up numerous times, she's too hungry to care. Every night, Haymitch would massage her stomach and land countless kisses on her belly. They'd talk, laugh and kiss just like a family. It was as if the arena didn't matter anymore and the only people on earth were them. They look so happy but of course happiness never lasts in the arena. After a few days of this peaceful, relaxing routine, the Game makers are bored. I absolutely hate the Games makers. They are just like immature children and the 24 tributes and arena are their toys. They are utterly despicable. Soon, I see giant gusts of wind, soar towards them. It's so strong that it could probably blow them away. It soon turns into three enormous tornadoes that destroy everything in its path. The roots of the trees are torn out and twisted and turned around in the wind. Can they stay in the cave? They can tell that the wind is becoming stronger and stronger by the second. Haymitch picks up colossal stones and pile them up at the entrance so that the wind can't enter the cave. He gathers all their blankets and huddle together. Acting like nothing has happened is pretty hard but they're acting like it's so easy. They still kiss, laugh, talk and he even rubs her stomach. When the wind gets closer and closer and louder and louder they still pretend that nothing is going on but they can't keep it up for long. Before long, the wind is moving the rocks at the very end of the entrance. I see Haymitch's face turn into white.

"Um, Laelia, I'll be right back. I promise it's going to be okay." He searches the deep end of the cave for some more rocks but he only finds a few. There are many small ones that won't help, and there are many big ones that won't budge. He grabs the few few rocks he can find and hauls it towards the entrance. Just as he's about to put them down, the entrance bursts open and pieces of rock, dust, dirt, leaves, branches etc. all fly in. Laelia is now screaming; grabbing onto the ledge of the cave but being pulled into the lethal tornado. I hear 3 cannons announcing the death of three more tributes. That means that there are only 4 people left... Haymitch is screaming her name, trying to get to her but she can't see or hear him with all the noise and the tears in her eyes. Her mouth is opening; trying to make a sound but I can't hear what she's saying through all the wind that the tornado's making. My fingers are nervously playing with my braid as my eyes glue onto the TV. Haymitch manages to get across but just not in time... He's about to grab her hand but at the same time the tornado grabs her and swirls her away. She's screaming as loud as she can but nothing can help her now that she's in the tornado. Haymitch screeches her name over and over again but it's too late. He's about to throw himself into the tornado too but the tornado disappears. Laelia's body thumps onto the floor. She's completely unconscious when Haymitch runs to her. Her leg is twisted in an awkward angle. Haymitch looks so lost and scared. He puts two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. A cannon hasn't gone off yet so I'm guessing she's still alive.

"Laelia! Laelia, stay with me!" He pleads. Tears are streaming down his face now. I've never seen him so vulnerable.

"Laelia! Laelia... I love you! Please don't leave." I see her chest slowly rise and fall. He realises it too and looks so relieved. He brushes off the hair on her forehead and kisses her on the forehead.

"It's going to be alright just like I promised." He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her even though he's freezing cold. The clip stops there and shows Laelia waking up.

"Laelia! How are you feeling?" She yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Um...what happened? Oh my god... Why am I not dead?"

"Hey, don't talk like that. If you're dead, I'd be right by your side the whole time. The tornado stopped."

"I was dropped down... I was dropped down! The baby! Is the baby okay?" She wails.

"I don't know." Another parachute lands next to them. Laelia can't keep in the tears and has a mental breakdown. Haymitch peels off the lid and when he sees what's in there then his hands start shaking.

"I-t-t's a-a p-r-re-e-e-g-n-a-n-c-c-y t-t-e-e-s-s-s-t." He shudders. It doesn't help her and just makes her cry harder. This time the pregancy test is one where you just put some saliva on and you can see if you're with child or not.

"It's okay. I told you that it'll be alright and I won't be breaking that promise anytime soon." She tries to keep it together and ends up hiccupping. She collects some saliva and spits onto the stick. They wait for a minute and look at it again. My heart drops into the deepest pits of hell. It's negative... They lost the baby.

"It's okay." Haymitch murmurs. He's trying so hard to keep it together but I can tell that he's on the verge of falling apart.

"It's okay." He repeats. Laelia has not even reacted; she is completely frozen like a statue.

"Laelia? Laelia!" He shakes her.

"Haymitch, we've lost the baby and I'm going to lose you either way. Only one of us are going to be coming out. Either way, we're never going to see each other again."

"You will get out of here but even if I'm not by you physically, I'll always be there mentally. I promised myself that you'd get out and I am not going to break my promise." A spear is thrown towards them and hits a tree in front of them.

"Hahaha, so I heard that you two are officially love birds now." Haymitch reaches for his weapons but can't find anything. He darts toward the tree and grabs the spear. He's so fast that he doesn't even give them anytime to react. He stands in front of Laelia protectively while the two Careers from District 1 and 2 just sneer at them.

"You two are as good as dead. I wonder how trash like you got this far."

"I wonder how you two cocky dumbasses figured out how to survive." Haymitch smirks. I guess that two can play at that game. The boy from District one loses it and his rage takes over him, making him randomly throws his dagger.

"Exactly my point. Can't even aim a damn knife and got into the top 4. _You _guys are as good as dead, not us." The sneer that used to be on the girl and boy's face and now gone and replaced by a deadly glare.

"Oh you think you're hot stuff, getting into the top 4? Let's see what you think after we kill you with our bare hands."

"In your dreams." Haymitch mocks. This is one dangerous game he's playing.

"If you two are so good why don't we fight without weapons so we see who has pure talent?"

"Oh you just want us to not to have any weapons because you have none."

"Oh what, you think you'll lose if you don't have your weapons. Wow, I thought you were talented but you are obviously too much of a pussy to win."

"Oh I never said that I wouldn't do it." At the same time, they all drop their weapon and kick it to the side. Haymitch is the first to lunde at them. He pushs Laelia to the side so she won't get hurt. He's wrestling two people at a time and still getting the upperhand. He is amazingly strong for his age and size! Everything is going well until I see the female tribute sneakily take out a knife out of her pocket. Haymitch doesn't notice until the dagger leaves her hands. It strikes into Laelia thigh and a scream escapes her lips. Haymitch's eyes go big. He grabs the spear on the floor and stabs it through them. Their eyes go dim and two cannons immediately go off.

"Laelia! Just take deep breathes! I'll fix this!"

"No, you can go home now."

"No! You can't die! You can't! I'll die before you! Then a hover craft will come and save you. It's fine!"

"Stop! Just stop! it's okay. I can go. Like you said, I might not be right next to you physically but I'll always be in your heart."

"No!" He's scuttering around trying to look for a weapon but they're all out of his reach except the one in her leg. However, if he takes that knife out, all the blood will gush out. She closes her eyes and whispers, "Haymitch, I love you. I'll always be with you." She smiles and a cannon goes off.

"Laelia! NO!" It's already too late; she's dead with a smile on her face. Haymitch screams and shouts and cries. The only thing that get our eyes off the TV is the door slamming open. Our heads spin around and we see the last person we want to see, Haymitch...

**A/N: Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I am so so so so sorry about such a late update. My computer broke and the school let me borrow a new one but I couldn't use the internet. I am so so so so sorry :(. Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please read and review. :)**

**Thank you so much**

**Chapter 28**

**Haymitch's P.O.V:**

Oh god... They saw the freaking Games of me?

"What the hell do you think you're watching?"

"Uh-um. I'm sorry Haymitch." Ugh, these foolish children and their curious minds. Why do they have to stick their head in everything?

"Did I ask you to watch the Games I was in?" I growl.

"No, sir."

"Then why did you go snooping around?"

"I don't know sir." Cato says,

"I don't know is not a good enough answer." I snap.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you. I know the pain of reliving the games. We had no idea." I can tell that Katniss is guilty but I just wanted that to being the past but now they just have to bring it back.

"Did you see the whole thing?" They nod. I never wanted them to see me look so weak and helpless. It was nothing like me, but what was I expecting? I was 17; about to die and my child and girlfriend just died, now I am 24. I am so much stronger than before. I don't ever want to feel like that again. They've finally finished the 110th game and I am not going to let them turn weak like I did.

"Are you okay, Haymitch?"

"I'm fine." I bark at them.

"I'm sorry about Laelia and you son or daughter..."

"It was a long time ago okay? Just drop it." Just thinking about Laelia's presence makes me want to shed tears. I miss her warmth, I miss her kisses, I miss everything about her. She was just special. She made me feel things no one else could. I had finally let someone into my life and it felt good yet just as I got attached to her, she left me. I'm not going to make that mistake again.

"Now get out of here and go and get some sleep." They promptly bolted out of the room. I let out a sigh. She told me that she'll always be here for me but I never feel like she's here. I can't explain this feeling of emptiness and isolation. I have never seen her since that day except in my dreams. There are so many nightmares that include her in and there are some good dreams about her but those are rare. What does it matter now? She isn't coming back. Not now, not ever... I scan the room to make sure there's no one else.

"Laelia, I know you're there just like you promised but I-I just miss you so much. I don't know-" I take a deep breath and continue, "I just don't know how much longer I can take knowing that you're not physically by my side. It hurts so much to know that I let you go. I promised you that it'd be okay. I promised! I broke the only promise I made. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Laelia. I'll see you soon though." A teardrop dances out of my eye; I quickly rub it off. I crumple onto the couch. Quickly, I fall into a pit of darkness...

**"Hey Haymitch. I heard what you said." My eyes gape at her. What? It must be one of those damn dreams but she looks so real. I reach out to touch her face and I feel her soft, rosy cheeks. **

** "Laelia..."**

** "Shh... It's okay. It's not your fault. I would have died either way. I was weak mentally and physically **_**and**_** on top of that I was pregnant. My chances of winning were zero. You deserve all the glory and happiness."**

** "Glory? Happiness? Those are the things that I barely even think about! The only thing I concentrate on is not losing myself and to stay alive without you. I have to pinch myself to pull myself back into reality! For me life is torture! The only thing that keeps me sane is knowing that you're waiting for me and the end of the road."**

** "Haymitch, you're so much stronger than me. If I were to live in this world alone I wouldn't make it a day, not even if I knew that you were at the end of the road. I'd fine a way to be with you sooner. I can't wait that long but you can. Haymitch, there is one thing that you've got wrong though. You've always focused on me, never on you or the people around you. If you just open your eyes a little wider, you'll see all the people who care for you and you care for." I look around and Katniss pops out, followed by Peeta then Cato and lastly Effie?**

** "Effie?"**

** "It's okay Haymitch."**

** "What are you talking about?" She smiles and quietly chuckles.**

** "Haymitch, I know that you have feelings for her even if it hasn't risen to the surface yet. It's okay. I know that you'll always wait for me but it can get lonely sometimes so don't worry. You don't have to hold back your feelings for me."**

** "Laelia-"**

** "Haymitch, I know that our love is strong enough to last centuries. It's okay to find someone that can fill that loneliness."**

** "But Laelia!"**

** "I love you." She's slowly fading away. I start panicking again. It's just like last time when I saw the life fade out of her eyes. I can't let it happen again!**

** "Laelia! I love you! Don't leave me again!" I grab her wrist but she still manages to slip away. The only thing that replaces her is air.**

** "LAELIA!" I scream. It's too late. I slam my fists into the ground and let out a yelp.**

** "Haymitch are you okay?" I turn around and see Effie give me a small smile. She sits next to me and puts her arms around me.**

** "It's okay." It's nice to know that someone cares when everything else is just falling apart. She plants her lips onto my cheek.**

** "Haymitch? Haymitch?" What?**

** "**Haymitch? Haymitch? Are you okay?" I hoist my eyelids up. I blink a few times to stop my eyes blurring.

"Haymitch, are you okay?"

"What?"

"I heard you screaming!"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You still look a little shaken."

"Yeah. Just another nightmare. You know how it is. It happens pretty much everyday."

"Yeah... I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She scrunches up her face trying to figure out how to help but honestly there is no way to fix someone who is already shattered into a million pieces. She finally lets out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I'm no help at all when it comes to things like this. My mom and dad always told me to push those negative feelings down and focus on the positive. At first I didn't agree but honestly, it can be really hard to deal with these things. I know that this is horrible advice but I care. I'm not always this perfect, perky little girl. I have real feelings too." I've never seen Effie so delicate and fragile before. I've been with her since she was 16. I've been with her for 8 years and she's never opened up like this before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I never thought that I'd want to confine to Effie about stuff like this. I take a deep breath and blurt out everything. It somehow feels good to finally get it out. The second I finish talking she grabs me and hugs me so tightly.

"It's okay. I know that Laelia wants the best for you. She wants you to be happy and I'm going to help you find your happiness." She smiles. How the hell can she be so cheerful and positive the whole time even when life is nothing but ashes? I never noticed but she's always been there for me when no one else was.

"Thanks Effie."

"For what?"

"For everything." I smile. I just realise but we are only centimeters away from each other. She leans in even more and I lean in slightly too. Our lips are so close yet they feel so far away. Oh god... What am I doing! I close my eyes and my lips crash onto her lips. My whole body feels like it's on fire. I've never felt this feeling since Laelia. Laelia... I can't pull away now; if I do she'll think it's her fault. Oh god what am I doing? I don't know why but I'm enjoying this. I guess that it's nice to have someone around when things get lonely. Our lips finally pull away. I'm freaking out inside but I manage to smile.

"You should sleep now. You must be tired." I follow her instructions straightaway. I don't want to think about these complications right now. I just want to be left alone to rest. I black out...

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I feel so guilty now. Haymitch doesn't deserve that. I can't believe that Haymitch had a girl back at home. Things must have been pretty bad after that; I wonder how he managed not to go crazy. He must know how we feel. How weak and scared we feel all the time. Even the strongest and toughest people who have prepared for this for years can still get frightened. Look at Cato, he hasn't been that cocky and conceited these few days and he's feebler. I know that Cato would flip out if I called him feeble but he isn't as confident as he was on Day 1. I really can't wait to get out of this hellhole. Tomorrow, we're finally leaving the Capitol and going back to our Districts. I don't want to go back though. It's not because I don't want to see my family but because I don't want Cato to leave. I am dying to see my family but at the same time I don't want to lose someone that important to me. We won't ever be able to see each other that often. Nothing will be the same if we leave each other. I know that I can trust him not to fall in love with some other girl but I hate not seeing him. If I don't see him for even an hour, I start to miss him. It's not a feeling I can bear for even a minute so how am I going to bear it for months?

I tiptoe to his room and lightly knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Katniss. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." I open the door and slide in. I try not to blush when I see that he's only wearing his boxers.

"It's okay. You can look. You might not get a chance to later." He smirks. I roll my eyes but I can't keep my eyes off his well-toned abs. they're so clear and strong.

"Cato, we need to talk."

"Well, we are aren't we?"

"Cato." I say sternly.

"What? Why are you so serious babe?" He places his lips onto my forehead.

"Cato, we're leaving tomorrow. I know that I should be happy to be leaving this place full of misery but we might never see each other again. You know what Snow can do."

"Honey," He rubs my back to stop me from shaking, "It's okay. I'm never going to leave you, I promise-"

"Don't promise. Promises are hard to keep."

"I know they are but I'm sure about this. I love you and I will never let you slip out of my fingers."

"But what if! What if... you never come back to me?" I sob.

"Hey...don't cry. I know that we'll always be together no matter what. How about this, if I don't see you in a month, we'll run away together to a far away land called District 13. We'll live there for years with you family, my family, Peeta and his family and Gale. Peeta will get over you and he will find a beautiful District 13 girl to marry. We'll be so happy together and one day we'll have kids. We'll have one boy and one girl. The girl looks just like you, with grey eyes and brown hair. She has your bow and arrow skills and my sword skills. Our boy will have my blue eyes and blonde hair but acts just like you; he'll be so strong physically and mentally and he'll also be good at bow and arrows and other weapons. We'll take them hunting everyday and we'll cook the meat we caught together. It'll be perfect." He makes it sound so real that I sort of believe that it'll happen.

"Thanks. Can I sleep here for today?"

"Of course." I close my eyes and I finally doze off.

**"Mommy, mommy!"**

** "Hi sweetheart!"**

** "Mommy, look at what I caught!" Daisy, my daughter, hands me a rabbit with an arrow skewered through its eye.**

** "Wow! Honey, you're becoming so good at archery!"**

** "Can I cook it today?"**

** "Of course."**

** "Hi sweetheart." Cato hugs me from behind and twists me around. He kisses my lips hard and passionately. **

** "Ewww... Daddy!" Cato smiles smugly at Troy.**

** "Son, how are you doing with sword throwing?"**

** "I'm getting better I think..."**

** "Let's see!" He first walks to a tree and carves a "X" then walks around 10 metres back. He moves his arm back and flings the knife at the target. It penetrates the bulls-eye. **

** "Wow! You really are getting talented!" We grab our game and walk back home. Daisy starts cooking and scrumptious aromas fill the room.**

** "Hi Uncle Peeta!"**

** "Hi sweetheart!"**

** "Who is that pretty girl?" The girl next to him blushes.**

** "Hi Daisy! I'm Rose." She smiles.**

** "We both have flower names!" Daisy exclaims.**

** "Is she your girlfriend?" Daisy whispers into Peeta's ear.**

** "Well, you're very close. She's my fiancee."**

** "Congratulations Peeta!" I beam. He kisses her on the cheek.**

** "Now Rose. Make sure you don't break my Peeta's heart okay?" We all chuckle. The past seems so far away. It almost feels like it never happened. **

** "Oh, where's Gale?" The door bursts open and I see a tall man.**

** "Hi Gale! Where have you been?"**

** "Um... I'll tell you later. First, I want you guys to meet my new girlfriend who you know very well, Prim." Prim sneaks out from behind with a crimson blush on her cheeks.**

** "Hi guys!" I never expected them to be together but I'm so happy for them. **

** "Oh Prim! I'm so happy for you two! Just make sure you treat your love carefully. It's a very delicate thing that could break."**

** "You don't need to remind me that!" She smiles. Everything is so perfect. It seems almost like a dream...**

**Cato's P.O.V:**

Katniss has been sleeping for hours with that huge smile on her face. It seems like ages since I've seen her sleep so peacefully. It's been awhile since I've slept peacefully. There are always nightmares that keep on haunting me. It's always different though; sometimes it's Katniss dying, Katniss choosing Peeta over me, me dying and Peeta marrying her, the other tributes coming back to kill me, the list just never ends. I don't want to admit it but it really does scare me. I just want to watch her sleep. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping, with her chocolate brown hair spread around the bed and her chest slowly rising up and falling down. I relax and put my arms around her and slowly fall asleep...

I jolt up. Oh crap... It's already 10:00 a.m. I look to my side and Katniss isn't there anymore.

"Katniss? Katniss!"

"What?" She mumbles. Her wet hair is tied into a tight braid.

"Um nothing." I really wasn't expecting to be the one who wakes up last. I thought that I'd have to wake her up...

"Cato! Katniss! Up! Up! Up! Look at the time! The train is leaving in an hour and you still haven't had breakfast or even changed!"

"We're coming Effie! We'll be there in 10 minutes! Cato, hurry up and take a shower."

"Want to join me?" I wink.

"Well, I'd _love _to," she says sarcastically, "but it's just too bad I already took a shower." She smirks. I let out a sigh and rush into the bathroom to strip and take a shower. I pull on some clothes and dart into the dining room.

"Come on Cato. Hurry up and finish your food."

"Pushy people these days..." I mutter to myself. I scarf down as much as I can in 5 minutes.

"We have to go to the train station now! It's 30 minutes away!" Effie squeals. I roll my eyes. They escort us onto the car and we swiftly drive towards the train station. We finally arrive at the train station and see our prep teams. Katniss runs up to them and gives them each a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She cries. I'm not that type of person who hugs and cries when we have to part.

" Well, I guess this is goodbye then. I'm going to miss you guys but 1 year won't be that long." I try to smile instead of look sad. I give them a smile and we go into the train.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I really am going to miss Cinna, Portia and the others. I know that I'm going to be saying goodbye to Effie too but I don't want to think about that now. We go back into the train. I walk into my temporary room however it doesn't have one bed... it has three... I scamper back to Haymitch and Effie.

"Um, where's my room?"

"Weren't you just in it?"

"No... There's three beds in it."

"Yeah, that's your room."

"What? There must be some type of mistake. It's only me so why would I need three beds?" Suddenly, Cato and Peeta come storming in too.

"Where are our rooms?"

"You were just in it."

"Why are there three beds? I can only find one room that looks like a bedroom. Wait, are Peeta and me sharing a room?"

"No. All three of you are?"

"Wait are you messing with us?"

"No, you three will share a room."

"Oh..." I don't mind too much it's just that it'll be slightly awkward.

"I thought that at least girls and boys are going to get split."

"Well these trains were designed to take one Victor back, not three so just be happy that you have somewhere to stay." We saunter back into the room.

"So whose going to have what bed?" We stare at each other and I finally gumble,"Fine then. I'll take the bed in the middle."

"Then I'll take the bed on the left." Peeta utters. We change our clothes and Peeta and Cato first go back to Effie and Haymitch.

"Tell them that I'll be there in a second. I need to find my hairband." I search for my hairband and find it under my bed. When I'm about to leave someone knocks on my door.

"I'm coming!" The door opens and I see... my dad?

"Dad..." I feel tears bursting out of my eyes and I hug him so tightly I'm not sure he's even able to breathe.

"I thought you had died..." I sob.

"Darling, I'm sorry but you must have gotten me mixed up with someone else." Darling... That's exactly what he used to call me... I'm already shocked; now the person who looks exactly like my dad is telling me he isn't? I wipe the tears away from my face.

"Who are you then?"

"Um my name is Ben Everdeen. Do I know you because you look familiar?"

"Your last name is Everdeen?"

"Yeah. I heard that you're last name is also Everdeen. What a coincidence..."

"Are you related to my father? Tony Everdeen? You look exactly like him."

"I don't think so. I don't exactly know if I have any brothers, sisters or nieces."

"Really? Why?"

"Um, when I was 3, I was sent to the Capitol, to my mother. She never told me if I had any sisters or brothers and I don't exactly remember."

"Wait, why are you on the Victor's train?"

"I need to get to District 12 by tomorrow and there are no more trains leaving today. Oh, do you have any idea where room 18 is?"

"I'm not sure but I think Haymitch will know." I lead him towards the dining room. I can't shake off how much he looks like my father. They are basically identical twins.

"Um Haymitch. Ben has some trouble finding room 18."

"Oh, hi Ben. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I believe that you are Ben Everdee."

"Yeah. I'm going to be going to District 12 to fix up some houses."

"Did the Capitol send you there?"

"No, I volunteered to help the less fortunate." Wow, and Snow agreed? I heard that he said that hope is dangerous. If you give Panem too much, it'll rebel.

"Oh. That's very nice of you. Room 18 is on the right at the end of the corridor."

"Thanks." He smiles.

"Wow, he looks a lot like you Katniss." Peeta gasps.

"I know! He's like the older, male version of her with the brown hair and grey eyes." Cato exclaims.

"Who is he!"

"Um, I thought we just went through that. He's a volunteer from the Capitol. His name is Ben."

"I know but specifically who is he? Is he some rich boy or what?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Fine then. I'll find out myself." I stomp out of the room. Cato and Peeta looks concerned but it is none of their god-damn business. He could be my father but brainwashed by the Captitol. He could be someone important in my life but he just doesn't know it. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" I open the door.

"Um hi. Sorry to disturb you but can I ask you a few questions?" He gives me a weird look but nods.

"Dad- I mean Ben, can I come in?"

"Well I don't think you should just stand outside so yeah, come in."

"So we're you born in the Capitol?"

"No, I'm originally from District 12. I was born in I think the Seam. At least that's what my mother told me."

"Do you have a wife or any children?"

"No."

"Have you ever been back to District 12 since you left?"

"No, this is my first time back."

"Do you know a woman called Sabrina? Sabrina Everdeen? My mother?"

"No, why would I know you mother?"

"Oh, nevermind."

"How old are you?"

"38. I know, I'm getting old." He smiles weakly. That's how old my dad is supposed to be right now.

"What day were you born on?"

"January 3rd." That's my dad's birthday...

"Um... Thanks. I have to go now." Is he my father? When my father died, we never found his body. What if it's him?

**Ben's P.O.V:**

I wonder who that girl is. I know that she's a Victor and her father died but why does she keep badgering me? She thinks I'm her father... I definetly look like her but I am definitely not her father. I'm not even married and I haven't had a girlfriend in District 12. She seems nice though, but a little lost too. I want to help her but I don't know how. She has other people though. They all seem really close to Katniss and I'm sure that they'll take care of her.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

"Hey Katniss you okay? You look a little spooked."

"I'm fine." I growl.

"Haymitch, has the Capitol ever brainwashed someone innocent and put them in the Capitol to work?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking? You worried that they're going to brainwash you?" he snickers.

"This isn't a joke!" I scowl.

"Chill. I was just trying to lighten the mood you decided to dim."

"Well since I'm _clearly_ not welcome here I'll just go." I march into my room and start thinking about theories that can explain this. He is the spitting image of my dad. Why would he be in the Capitol? He said that he's born in District 12 and his birthday is on the exact day my dad's birthday was on. He's even the same age as him. This is slightly creepy but it gives me so much hope. The only thing I'm worried about is that if he is my father he won't have any memories about me, Prim or my mom. He wouldn't know any of us, but maybe... just maybe if we remind him, he'd remember everything.

"Hey Katniss."

"Hey Peeta."

"I know how you feel. He looks exactly like your dad. He could be your dad."

"But if he is, he wouldn't remember anything. He obviously doesn't remember me."

"Hey, it's okay. If he is your father he'd remember you. I know he will. You're not the type of girl that anybody would forget. You just need to reactivate some of the memories." I know that he's trying to help but I just want to be alone.

"Um, I'm really tired right now and I don't feel too well." I fake a yawn and fall into my bed. He pulls up the covers, kisses my forehead and leaves the room. My brain still can't take in the fact that my father could be alive and on the same train as me. He could be my father but I don't want to get my hopes up. When I do, it starts as a spark but it sets off a whole fire. I get so caught up in my thoughts that I start to really believe that he's my dad. That's what hope can do to you. I shake the thought away because I just don't want to end up disappointed and sad. I fall asleep and the next thing I know, Effie is shaking me awake.

"We're here! We're here in District 2!" She shrills.

"Eughh! Let me sleep!" I moan.

"Cato's leaving." She whispers. I jolt up. Cato!

"He hasn't left yet right?"

"No, but he's going to so hurry up!" I sprint towards the exit. I see Cato trying to look strong.

"Cato!" I embrace him.

"I love you. Don't go for too long." I beg.

"Of course I won't, and don't forget our plan." He smiles.

"Goodbye Katniss, goodbye Peeta, goodbye Haymitch and goodbye Effie." He starts walking away with Enobaria but before he can leave I turn him around and our lips smack together. We have a parting kiss and he finally leaves. I feel tears streaming down my face. It'll be okay. He'll be back, I hope...

We have to wait another hour until we arrive at District 12. I start crying again when I realise that I won't be seeing Effie for a while.

"I'll miss you so much!" I mutter.

"Effie, can you please not go? You can stay with me for a while." Wait what? Effie's face breaks into a huge grin.

"Of course!" She beams as she squeezes Haymitch. We walk onto a platform in City Hall. We wave, smile, thow kisses into the crowd and listen to all the cheers. I scan the crowd and see my family and Gale. Most of them are crying their eyes out and the others have puffy eyes. I'm so happy to see that they're fine and healthy. We finally get off the stage and we get to meet our parents and friends.

"Mom! Prim! Granny! Grandad! Gale!" I scream. I charge towards them and playfully knock down Gale. I pull him into a hug and cry, "I missed you so much!"

"I told you that you could do it. I'm so proud of you!" He smiles.

"Prim, I missed you so so so much!"

"Katniss, you were amazing out there! I'm sorry I put you through it- I'm sorry..." She sobs.

"Prim, it's fine. I've come back and that's all that matters." I hug her even tighter.

"Darling, you are such an amazing and strong girl. I'm just so proud of you. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Mom, I love you so much! I missed you!"

"Hi sunshine! You were wonderful out there! I knew that you could do it!"

"Thanks Granny! I missed you!"

"Sweetheart, you were wonderful!"

"Thanks Grandad! You know, things are finally going to be different. We won't need to worry about money anymore and we can help the people who are starving!" I see my mom's face go pale.

"What's wrong mom?" I turn around and see Ben.

"Tony?"

"Mom, that's Ben. He's from the Capitol and is here to help the less fortunate." She still looks extremely shocked. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Wait, you're Ben?"

"Um yes."

"Ben Everdeen?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Is your mother Flora Everdeen?"

"Yes... Do you know her?"

"Mom, are you keeping something from us?"

"You're Tony's brother aren't you..."

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"No, can you please explain to me?"

"Your mother is Flora and my husband's mother is also Flora. He told me about a brother that left them at the age of three to go to the Capitol. You and Tony are twins." The last thread of hope in my heart is finally cut. My father is dead but my uncle is alive.

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Well, you must be very busy. I'll let you go now. Sorry for wasting your time."

"No problem. Goodbye!"

"Mom, can we just go now?"

"Okay, honey." We start to walk to the house hand in hand.

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

Katniss looks so happy when she's with her family and friends. On her face is a grin that can barely fit on her face. I walk over to my parents. I see my mom and dad waving at me and I rush over.

"Honey! I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"Are you okay about Katniss?"

"I'll live." I smile.

"I bet that you can get her back from that boy."

"No dad, she's happy so I'm happy."

"Whatever you say." Yeah, whatever I say...

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I don't see my parents in the crowd so I dash into my house.

"Hi mom, hi dad! Why didn't you go to City Hall?"

"We were busy."

"Oh, okay. So how are things at home?"

"You've become weak."

"No I haven't."

"I told you before that feelings are for the weak. They are what keep you from your goal. They are the barriers."

"No they aren't-"

"Ha! You think they aren't? If you hadn't become attatched to that worthless girl you would have won without breaking the rules."

"But I love her."

"I can't believe that you're talking about useless feelings like love. Where does love get you? Nowhere."

"But how about you and mom?"

"Honey, I understand that you might get these feelings and urges right now as you are going through puberty but I don't want you with that trash we call a girl."

"Don't you dare call her that!" I'm furious right now. How dare they tell me who to love. So what if I love someone from District 12? She is an amazing girl that everyone would fall in love with.

"Please calm down. Why don't you just forget about her and find a pretty girl from District 2 or 1? I know a lot of girls like you-"

"NO! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! I LOVE HER!"

"Don't make me beat some sense into you." My dad growls.

"This time I'm _not_ going to let you bully me into doing something. I'm stronger now, you can't hurt me like you did before."

"Oh really?" He's about to throw a punch at me but I catch it.

"You trained me well, maybe a little too well." I smirk.

"You litte bastard." He throws another punch but I kick him in the stomach.

"I can do whatever the hell I want now. You aren't the boss of my life." I scream at him. My mother has tears streaming down her face. She's begging me to stop.

"Honey stop! Please! This is going to tear our family apart!"

"Our family was already apart before." I snarl.

"Cato, we all don't want you to be with that girl. She's going to pull you down. We're just thinking about you."

"No! You're just thinking about yourself! When I finally find someone special, you decide to pull us apart!"

"Cato, it's either her or us. Pick one." That one sentence makes my whole world come crashing down...

**Please review! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hello! So I'm starting another story called "The true star-crossed lovers." I will be uploading it in a day at most so please take a look. By the way it's a Cato/Clove thing. Here's the 29****th**** chapter! Please enjoy and review! :)**

**Chapter 29**

**Cato's P.O.V:**

Are you freaking kidding me? They're making me choose between them and Katniss? That is not fair!

"What if I don't pick any?"

"Then we'll take it as you're picking her."

"You can't do this to me!"

"We already are." He sneers. I hate him! I've always hated him and I will never stop hating him! I swear, I'm going to kill him. I punch him hard in the jaw. His face is red and bleeding but he keeps his composure. I'm so mad. My mother is holding both of my hands back.

"Please son. I can't bear the thought of you and that girl." I can't say no to my mom. Without her I wouldn't be here.

"Fine. I'll break it off with her." I snarl.

"Write her a letter and you can't say anything about us."

"But-"

"And I'll be checking." He bares his wolf teeth at me. I'm so tempted to shred him to pieces but I manage to keep my hands to myself. I go to my desk and get a pen and a piece of paper. How do I even start?

_Dear Katniss,_

_ It's me, Cato. I'm back home and everything is okay. I saw my parents today and they're fine. I hope that you're happy in District 12. I miss you. I don't know how to tell you this or even start. I guess I'll just start by saying that you're the strongest girl I've ever met even though you might not know it. You are amazing and I don't deserve you. I'm here to set you free. You can do whatever you want now. I know that you'll be fine without me. We'll have to break this bond we have sooner or later and I guess it's better if we end it now instead of later. It'll just hurt too much. I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_Cato._

I don't even notice but I'm crying. I don't want to say goodbye. I love her. How am I supposed to tell her that we can't be together because my family thinks that you're worthless trash? It hurts too much to even think about letting her go. My dad barges in and snatches the piece of paper. His eyes quickly scans over and he tears it to pieces.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I scream.

"This is too soft. I want this to hurt her; to be aggressive."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HER. TELLING HER I'M LEAVING HER WILL HURT HER ENOUGH."

"Remember, it's her or us. You wouldn't want to leave your precious little mom alone with me would you? You wouldn't know what I would do to her pretty little face." I feel anger boiling inside me. I attempt smack him in the face but he dodges it.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a feisty side." He smirks.

"I don't want to hurt you. You remind me too much of myself."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU! YOU'RE A BASTARD. A FREAKING BASTARD!" I bellow. The thing that hurts me the most is that it's true. I'm a pathetic bastard just like my father.

"Oh don't worry, you'll eventually realise how great it is to be like me. Oh and if you don't write the letter like I want you to, I'll write it for you."

"I'm not going to write a letter that will hurt her."

"Fine, then I'll write it. I can imitate your handwriting easily." He starts scribbling on another piece of paper.

_Hi Katniss._

_I never want to see you again you worthless piece of shit. I can't believe I ever "loved" you. You mean nothing to me now. I was just using you the whole time. You're just a poor, District 12 sewer rat. I've found someone worth my love. I hope that you'll just forget about me or something._

_Cato._

The thing that scares me is that it looks too much like my handwriting.

"So I'll be sending this to her now. It only takes seconds to get to her with the mailing we can afford now."

"No! Wait! Fine, I'll write it."

"Oh, I want it to be just like this one. Something that will make her never want to see you again. Is that clear?" I nod my head.

"I said is that clear?"

"It's clear." I growl. After he leaves the room I let a tear roll down my cheek. Goodbye Katniss...

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

We arrive at our house and Prim starts to make some groosling soup, curry rice and some vegetables.

"Mmm. That smells delicious."

"Thanks, Katniss. I was practicing for when you get home." She smiles. We sit around the small table and have dinner. We laugh at all the jokes and smiles the whole time. I've never been this happy before. We have the biggest meal we've ever had and eat until we can't fit anymore in our belly. I'm quite tired to I go to my room to get some rest. _Knock, Knock._

"Come in!" I see my mother open the door with something in her hand.

"Hi honey! It seems that you've already got mail from Cato." She teases. I snatch it out of her hands and she laughs.

"Well, I'll give you some privacy." I rip open the envelope and see a letter written in his neat handwriting.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I just want you to know that everything that happened in the Games means nothing to me. I promise____I'm not lying. There are so many people I love and you're just not one of them. You're way too naive and weak. I just want you to forget about me and move on in life. Now you can go make Loverboy happy._

_Cato._

I burst into tears. How could he? Why? We were so happy together just a day ago. What has gotten into him?How could he do that to me? You know what, I know why. He let down his guard and let me into his life and it felt good. He's a fucking coward. I never want to see that man whore again. I feel so sad, angry and frustrated right now. The only person I know that can make me feel better is Peeta. I crumple up the letter and run outside.

"Honey! What's wrong!"

"Nothing. It's just allergies or something. I need to go and give Peeta something he forgot. I'll be right back." My mom gives me a worrying look but lets me go. I cry as I run towards Peeta's house.

"Peeta! Peeta, are you there?" The door crashes open.

"Katniss! Are you all right? What's happened?" I don't say anything and just cling onto him as I let tears surge out of my eyes. He pats my back as he whispers, "It's okay. Shh." How can he be so nice? He doesn't even know what has happened; it could involve him and he doesn't even care. Others always come first and he always leaves himself last. I hurt him and left him alone even after all he's done. He lets me wet his shoulder with tears. When I'm finally done crying he asks, "What made you cry?"

"You wouldn't care."

"I do. I hate seeing you so sad and hurt. I'll help you fix it. Like my mother tells me, a problem shared is a problem halved." He smiles.

"It's Cato..."

"What? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" I uncrumple the letter an hand it to him. His eyes go wide as he inspects the letter.

"No way... But... That isn't him."

"But it's his handwriting. Maybe he was just using me... Maybe he never liked me... I don't know..." I weep. He cuddles me.

"Hey... Don't cry. It's okay. Just don't think about him. Leave him behind. He's not worth your love."

"Peeta, it's just, I finally let someone into my life. I trusted him and he left me. He betrayed me." I sob.

"Just forget about him. Don't worry. I'll sort it out. I swore that if he hurt you, I'd beat the crap out of him and that's exactly what I'm going to do now."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Peeta."

"For what?"

"For everything. And thanks for always being there for me. I don't have a lot of people like that."

"It's my pleasure." He gives a small curtsey that makes me laugh.

"Can you come back with me?" I bet that he can see the hurt and fear in my eyes so he nods.

"Of course." I take his hand and start pulling him towards my house.

"Katniss, are you sure you're okay?" He murmurs.

"I'm fine." I try not to sound sad or broken but that's exactly how I feel inside, but isn't that how he felt when I told him that I don't love him? He's probably the only person who understands how I feel right now. I know that I can trust him.

"Actually, I'm not. I feel so dejected and crushed. I want these feelings to leave but they just won't go!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize. It's not like it's your fault."

"Yes, it is my fault. I'm really sorry for everything I did. I didn't mean it. Now I know how it feels and it's absolutely unbearable. I never thought it'd hurt so much. I just don't know what to do…"

"It's okay. We can work through it together. It'll be fine."

"Don't lie. Don't tell me it'll be fine when it isn't. It never will be "fine" because you know what? I feel like total crap right now. I don't know whether to be furious or depressed. It's just so confusing and it makes me feel so weak and powerless. I don't feel in control anymore and when I can't control anything in my life, I'm just so scared. I won't know what will happen; what I'll do in some situations."

"Wow, did you just read my mind?" He smiles. I know that he's trying to lighten the mood but nothing he says can make me happy. All the things that would make me feel good are lies and I know it. Before I could force myself to believe in these lies but that letter was a slap in the face. I can't trust in these fictional statements unless I see it for myself.

"It's okay. You know that you can-" Before he can finish, my mother bursts out of the front door.

"Where have you been! We was so worried!"

"Sorry Mom. As you can see I went to see Peeta."

"Oh is he joining us for today?"

"Um, he's joining us for to_night._"

"Ah. I see. Don't try any funny business on my daughter or I swear I will neuter you."

"Well, we wouldn't want that happening would we?" He gives a nervous smile.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything on her. I promise and I don't break my promises." He gives a reassuring smile.

"Oh Mom, can we go to the shops first?"

"Yeah sure." Peeta looks confused but he doesn't say anything. I tug him the whole way and I buy a tub of ice cream. Before, we could never afford something as expensive as ice cream but now that we've won the Games, we're so much richer than before. We grab a small tub each; pay the shopkeeper and leave. I've never tasted it before. When I scoop up a small amount of ice cream and stuff it into my mouth, it tastes like what heaven should taste like. This delectable, icy, creamy substance melts in my mouth as I let out a small "Mmm".

"Katniss, I know that ice cream is good and everything but why are we eating it right now? Does is have a special meaning or something?"

"My mother told me once that in the olden days when ice cream was affordable, people would eat loads of it just to wash away their pain as if it was alcohol. I had never eaten ice cream until now and let's just say that it is unbelievably scrumptious."

"You know what? They're right. This does make me forget about the pain, at least a little bit. It's just so good!" We walk back home. By the time we're home, the tub is completely scraped clean and licked.

"Do you want to join me for the night?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." He beams. I run upstairs with him behind me. I get my pajamas and change in the bathroom next door. My bed is big enough for the both of us so he sleeps next to me.

"Goodnight, Katniss."

"Goodnight, Peeta."

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I can't believe that I sent Katniss that letter. I'm a pathetic person. I'm horrible! I can't believe myself. I can bet that she's crying right now. I hurt her. I hurt her… She's probably with Peeta right now. What if she gets back with Peeta? She'll never love me the same way again! I thrust my fist at the wall. Why am I mad? This is what I've done. It's all my fault. I hate my father. I hate him. I'm just happy that I at least tried to tell her that I'm keeping my promise. I swear that I'm going to take my mother with me and flee with Katniss and her family. I am going to fix this. I can't just leave her. I will never leave her. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve all the crap that has been pushed onto her. I wonder how she's dealing with everything. I'm not going to wait a month. I have to leave now. She's such an amazing person and she doesn't deserve this pain. I was always scared of her getting hurt but I never realized I would be the one who would hurt her. I need to get these thoughts away from me.

I first need to figure out how I'm going to "escape" from home. I may call this house home but right now it feels nothing like home. I don't feel safe here at all. Should I beat up my dad first? Make him feel the pain he made me and my mother felt? The only reason he isn't dead right now is because of my mother. If she said that she didn't mind if I killed him, he would just be like Taylor. Dead. I'm saving all of my energy for the time I get to slaughter him. He is going to find out how much he hurt me; how much I changed because of him, how scared I was. I'm going to make his beg me to just kill him off. My tongue flickers over my pointy teeth. I'm hungry for his screams, for his tears, for his fear…

"Cato honey! It's time for dinner!" I take my time and eventually lug myself towards the dining room.

"If you took one more second, I would have whipped the shit out of you."

"Darling, come on. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was just fantasizing about the ways I could kill that son of a bitch." I glare at my dad. I hate how I'm even related to him. What did my mother ever see in him?

"Cato, please don't use that language!"

"Oh, you don't want to get me mad, if you do don't act surprised when you end up with a bloody nose and black eye."

"Don't be too surprised if you end up dead." I threaten. My mom always told me to tell the truth so here, I told the truth.

"Thanks you the food but I'm not hungry." I storm back into my room. I can hear my dad screaming at my mom about teaching me "manners" and my mom crying about it being his fault. I keep my door open just in case he tries to do anything to her.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT OUR SON IS SUCH A PRICK!"

"Don't call him that! It's all your fault he's become like this! When he was little you would whip him and beat him up!"

"He was weak!"

"He was four for god's sake!" I've never heard my mother fight back like this.

"You bitch! Trying to talk back to me now are you?"

"Henry! I am not afraid of you anymore! You do not own me like you did before! I thought you could still change! I thought… but I was obviously wrong!" I can bet what's going to happen. I jump in front of my mom before he can do anything. I know him. His patience is thin and in all he's good for is killing. He won't hesitate to hurt someone. I grab his wrists and twist them into a painful position.

"Don't you dare touch her. You hurt even a single hair on her head and I won't even stop to think before to kill you."

"As if you can." He mocks.

"Hahaha! This is ironic. I could kill you right now and you're going oh you can't kill me."

"Honey, it's okay. Go back into your room. I'll handle this."

"I'm not 5 anymore. I can protect myself too. I'm sick of him! I'm sick of the way he treats you, the way he treats us! We don't deserve him. Why didn't you leave him before?"

"Sweetheart, things are complicated nowadays."

"You never told me why. Tell me! What are you keeping from me! Please just tell me."

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I cheated on your father and at the same time he was cheating on me."

"What?"

"It was after the day he put you into Career training. I was sick of him. He wasn't the person I fell in love with. He changed so much after his father died. He just wasn't the same anymore so I went to a bar to drink away my sadness and pain. I met a nice guy there who made me feel alive and happy. He actually appreciated me. I hadn't felt that feeling in a long time and it felt really good. Soon I got slightly drunk, I went home with him and I don't remember anything else. When I woke up, I was in his bed but I didn't do "that" with him. He told me what we did and I told him that I'm married and left. When I got home, I saw your father kissing another woman. I confessed and he was mad."

"But that not fair! He cheated on you too and I can bet that that wasn't the first time!"

"Honey, it's okay. What's done is done. We well I wanted to put it in the past but whenever I was mad at him, he'd bring it up. He became more and more violent everyday. I just can't take it anymore!" I see a tear gush out of her eye. I turn to my dad and thump my fist into his face.

"This is for hurting us physically!"

"This is for hurting us mentally!"

"And this is for everything you've done to us!" I keep hitting him until he is bleeding on the floor and unconscious.

"Cato, you didn't have to do that to me."

"How did you put up with him the whole time?"

"For you. If I left him, I knew that he'd hurt you. He'd take you away from me."

"You did that all for him?"

"Honey, I know how you feel now. You don't owe me anything okay?"

"Would you do one more favour for me?"

"Of course. Anything for you my honey bear."

"Can we leave him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We can leave him to go to District 12 and live in the forest. I know that you probably don't approve about Katniss but I love her-"

"I don't care as long as you love her. But if you get her pregnant, I will chop of your man part." I'm not even sure if she's joking or not.

"So can we flee?"

"Have you made any plans?"

"I promised her that I'd meet her in District 12 before one month ends."

"Honey, I'm sorry to say but it is very unlikely that we can escape. There are peace guards everywhere and they won't let us go."

"I'll make them!"

"I know that you've become much stronger over the past few years but not even you can take hundreds of them. It's too dangerous."

"We have to go! I need to explain to Katniss! I need to! We need to leave this damn place! We need to get away from him. We need to…" I can feel tears exploding out of my eyes like fireworks. My mom holds me tight and cradles my head. I feel like a child again; an innocent child that doesn't know the atrocity of the world. It hasn't been like this in a long time and I miss it. I don't care about anything and just enjoy the moment I have with her right now.

"Honey, it's okay. I'll fix things okay? I'll help you explain to Katniss what happened. We can flee to another part of District 1 and get away from him. Everything will be alright."

"But what if it isn't? What if it's not alright even though we try really hard?"

"I promise it's going to be okay. Have I ever broken any of my promises?"

"No."

"See? I haven't broken any promises and I won't break this one either. So do you want to start writing a letter?"

"Yes please." I say while nodding. My mom gets out a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Dear Katniss, _

_ I know you must hate me right now. I'm so sorry. I swear to God that I will make it up to you one day. The letter I sent before was written by me but my father made me write all of the horrible things on there. I know that I am a pathetic coward but I will do everything and anything to make it up to you. I know that you must want to kill me and you most definitely don't trust me but please trust me when I say I love you. Without you, I wouldn't know what to do. I don't know if I'd even have the strength to stand without you. I love you so much and I don't expect you to forgive but I love you and always will. Please reply back if you can. _

_ Love,_

_ Cato._

I slide the letter into a small envelope and mail it off. I know that it only takes seconds or minutes for the letter to arrive. I know that she might be in Peeta's lap kissing his cheek while he cuddles her but I'm still hanging onto that little string of hope that she might forgive me.

"Mom, what if she hates me and never wants to see me again?"

"She won't. Don't worry. She could never hate a guy like you."

"She can! Do you have any idea how much she cares about Peeta? If I am gone for even one second, she'd leave me for him! I knew that even with her loving me, she could leave me for him. I love her even when I knew all of these things. She means more to me than I'll ever let her know…"

"Honey, I told you, everything is going to be fine." I try to gather all the composure I can and say, "You know what? I'm going to her, now." I see my mother's grin fade from her face. Before she can say anything, I take her hand and strut through the door leaving behind all of my trouble…

**Please review! (It makes me write faster!) :P**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note is at the end. Please take a look!**

**Chapter 30**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

**There's a light breeze that blows through my hair. It's comforting as well as comfortable. I listen to the mockingjays humming a sweet tune and I see along as I wait for Cato to meet me outside out house. I see two silhouettes; one is big and bulky and the other is thin.**

** "Cato? Is that you?"**

** "Yes, it's me." I smile and run over to the silhouettes. I throw myself onto Cato and give him a tight squeeze but he pries me off him as if I'm some type of vermin.**

** "Cato? Are you okay?"**

** "I'm fine but I hate to break it to you but you're one naïve, little bitch." Clove comes out of the shadows and links hands with him.**

** "Clove? I thought you died?"**

** "Oh gosh, did she ever get stung by a tracker jacker because I think she was having some hallucinations." She sniggers.**

** "No! I'm fine! What's wrong with you Cato!"**

** "Nothing's wrong with me but a lot is wrong with you. I can't believe how easy you are to trick; just one kiss from me makes you believe that I love you. You are one dumbass."**

** "What is wrong with you? I thought you love me!" I cry.**

** "Haha! You actually believed me? I love how stupid some women can be these days." He smirks. Clove pushes me onto the floor and puts her knife next to my neck.**

** "Stupid people like you will die a painful death." She bares her teeth at me. She plunges her knife into my neck and I feel an excruciating pain.**

** "Cato!" I scream.**

"Katniss! Wake up!" I feel a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. I jump out of the bed.

"I need to go."

"Hey, Katniss! It's alright. You don't need to go, I'm here for you."

"No, I'm sorry. I just want some time alone okay?"

"I understand. I guess I should be going back home anyways." It takes all my strength to just give him a smile smile.

"Katniss! Wait a second! You've got another mail from an anonymous person!" She shouts.

"It'll check it later." I murmur. I don't want to hear it from Cato. He doesn't deserve me or do I not deserve him…

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I quickly run off before she can stop me. I dash into the forest while tears trickles down my soft cheeks. I want to hate Cato, I want to let him go, set him free but I just can't. I hate this feeling. The feeling just won't go away and I know that it'll slowly devour me. I grab my bow and arrows. The only thing that gets my mind of things is hunting. It's my personal type of therapy. I continue sniffling but I try to reduce the noise to stop scaring of the game. I shoot countless arrows at random trees since I can't see properly through my tear-filled eyes. I grab all of my arrows off the trees. I scream into the empty atmosphere trying to yell all of my thoughts out. As I wipe my tears away, I hear a rustle in the bush. Instantaneously, I shoot at the arrow and find out I shot a rabbit right in the eye. Before I get the chance to pick it up I hear another rustle behind a bush. Quickly, I thread an arrow through my bow and in a swift motion I release the arrow.

"Wow, watch where you're aiming." Who the hell is that? It's definitely not Peeta. His voice is much more rough and deadly just like Cato's but Cato isn't here. He can't be… What if he is? He hates me! What if he's brought his new girlfriend along! I can't face him.

"Whose there?" I see brown hair peaking out of the bush. A stocky silhouette comes out of the bush. I let out a breath when I see that it's only one person. Maybe Cato dyed his hair or something.

"Cato?"

"No," he sneers, "It's me babe." The man comes into the light and he's the last person I thought I'd see, Taylor… No it can't be! He's dead! Cato killed him! I saw it with my own two eyes! I rub my eyes a few times to make sure I'm not just imagining things.

"T-t-a-l-o-r?" I stutter.

"Yeah, honey?" My body is filled with fear now. I stumble back a few steps. I'm about to break into a sprint to run away but he grabs my wrist before I can. I try to shake his strong hand off but he just won't let go.

"Let go of me! Who the hell are you anyways?"

"You know exactly who I am. You're ex-boyfriend nearly killed me remember? And I nearly killed you." I feel the colour from my face drain away.

"How do you know that we broke up?"

"I have me sources." He sneers.

"How are you alive!"

"What do you mean? I was never dead." He smirks.

"What! But I saw you die with my own two eyes-" He puts his disgusting finger on my lips.

"Shhh… You know that you look pretty in the sunlight." I want to run away right now but I'm struggling to get him to let go. He pushes me towards a tree trunk.

"Let me go!" I yelp.

"Oh come on, it's okay. Just relax. I can make you feel better. I can get Cato out of your head. You'll enjoy it." I start thrashing around violently hoping that he'd be shocked enough to let go but it just makes his grip tighter.

"Stop it!"

"Baby, just relax. Stop moving and I won't hurt you." I have a feeling that I will get hurt if I move but I can't let him touch me like that! He's going to rape me!

"Stop it! Please!" I plead.

"I told you, stop moving! If you move one more time, well you don't want to know." He hisses. I can't do anything now… I'm done for… His slimy arm slithers up my shirt and reaches my back. He rubs it while his mouth meets mine. His lips crash onto mine. I start to push him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growls.

"Get away from me!" I scream.

"Make me." I kick him in the shin but he barely flinches. I see something glinting in his hand. He raises his hand and I see that he's holding a knife. I kick him once more but he doesn't budge.

"I see that you're spirited." He smirks. His mouth bites down on my collarbone and I let out a shriek filled with pain. He keeps on sucking my neck while drawing out blood. I kick one last time at his stomach and now he looks furious.

"Fine, so this is how it's going to be." He lifts up his fist and punches me in the face.

"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta! Help! Anyone! Help!" I screech. He slaps my face again leaving a huge, red mark. My vision is getting blurrier. The last thing I see before I black out is a man running towards me shouting my name…

**Cato's P.O.V:**

We easily lied ourselves into District 12 but they said that we're only allowed here for a week. If Katniss weren't here, I wouldn't want to even stay longer than a week. I grab my mother's hand and we start looking for Katniss's house. She doesn't seem like the girl who's very eager to move into Victor's house though so maybe she's still in her old house. My mother looks so pale and she's shaking like a chihuahua.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"C-c-c-a-t-o, you can first go… I'm just a little tired. I'll stay here for a while okay?" I put my arms around her to stop her from shivering and kiss her forehead.

"Just stay here okay?" I hand her my jacket and some money in case something happens. I scurry towards a bakery to see if anyone there knows where Katniss is. A man that looks slightly like Peeta welcomes me and asks, "Welcome! How can I help you?"

"Hi, do you know where Katniss lives or where she is right now?"

"Oh, Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes."

"She lives in the Seam. Just walk north for 5 minutes until you see a row of houses and then it's the 3rd house."

"Thank you so much!" I sprint out of the bakery and towards the north. I run for about 1 minute until I see a crowd of houses. I rush into the 3rd house and slam open the door.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I shriek. I see a woman with blonde hair, a small girl who looks like a mix of Katniss and the woman and Peeta but no Katniss…

"Where's Katniss! Where's Katniss!" I bellow. I see Peeta stride towards me bright red with fury. I'm about to open my mouth to scream again but before I can say anything, Peeta smashes his fist into my face. I'm so stunned that I don't even move; my feet are just planted onto the ground.

"You asshole! Do you have any idea how much you hurt Katniss! She cried her eyes out after she read that damn letter! What the hell is wrong with you! She loved you and now she's just so lost! She trusted you and you betrayed her! You're the only one she ever loved that way!"

"I can explain! I just need to talk to Katniss!"

"No! I am not going to let you hurt her again!"

"Please-"

"Just get out! Go!"

"Please just let me talk to her!"

"Don't make me use force to get you out!"

"Please… Just let me…"

"Get the fuck out!" He screams in my face. He starts to push my out and he is actually quite strong. He manages to shove me out of the room.

"Please! Please just let me talk to her!" I keep howling this same line over and over again but all Peeta does is thrust me out and threaten to kill me if I ever talk to Katniss again. I know that Katniss must be hurt but that why I'm here; I need to fix things with her! I can't leave her feeling like this! I know how I felt when I found out that she loved Peeta; that feeling was unbearable and it's even worse knowing that it'll probably never go away. I'll do whatever it takes to see her again and explain. I do a 360 turn to take in my surroundings and I see a forest… She hunts, that's something I know for sure. She has to be there! I climb over the fence and realize that the electric fence isn't even on. The second I get over the fence I start running around the area like a headless chicken while squawking "Katniss" over and over again. I scamper deep into the forest and keep screaming until my throat is raw. Just when I feel like there's no hope anymore, I hear a soft voice shrieking, "Help! Help! Peeta! Peeta!" That has to be her!

I sprint as fast as I can towards the noise. Something is wrong; she's in danger… I finally see her silhouette but there's not one but two. I see a stocky man slightly smaller than me but bigger than Katniss tower over her.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Just before I arrive, she collapses. I run to her and cradle her head in my lap. I see two red marks on her face. I never even got to fix things; I never got to ask her for forgiveness; I never got to show her how much I love her and I never even got to propose to her. I pull out the sparkling diamond ring I bought on the way here, out of my pocket and slip it onto her hand. I turn to the man to get a good look. Taylor? It can't be him. Did he do this to her? Of course he did this! I see him give me a smug smile.

"I thought you broke her heart?" He curls his lips.

"You fucking bastard!" I feel the rage inside me take over. I can't even control my actions now! I throw my fists at him only missing by millimetres. I feel my hand skim by his cheek but not severely damaging him. I start thrashing my clenched hands around and accomplishing to hit him a few times. His nose starts bleeding but he doesn't flinch.

"I remember how you hit me in the Games. I know everything you can do. It can't hurt me now." He gives me a cruel smile.

"Oh don't be so sure!" I growl. I strike him countless times. This is for the time where you nearly killed her, this is for the time where you landed a punch on my on the cornucopia, this is for not killing you before and this is for all the times you annoy me I think while I smack his face. Through the raw, chunk of meat called his face, I see two eyes stare back at me.

"This is little pain compared to what I've been through before. All I need to do is go back to the Capitol and they'll fix me."

"Like that'll happen-" A hovercraft interrupts me. A ladder descends from it and Taylor climbs on before I can do anything else. He flashes me his razor sharp teeth.

"See you soon Loverboy." He sneers. I pick up the knife he left behind and hurl it towards him but the door closes and it crashes onto the metal door.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I try to shake her awake but she's knocked out cold. I press two fingers onto her neck and I'm relieved to find out that she's fine and alive. Rapidly but carefully, I haul her up and carry her out of the woods.

"Cato…Cato…How could you…? Peeta… Save me…" I hear her mumble. I hold back tears. She hates me now. She hates me… I slowly shimmy up the fence and down with her on my back. Quickly, I make my way to her house. When I open the door I see Peeta staring back at me.

"I told you to get the fuck away!" He screams. When he sees her on my back his face turns pale. I slowly put her onto the dusty, ancient leather lump that once was a couch.

"You evil little prick! You did this to her didn't you!"

"No! I saved her!"

"Like anyone would believe that story of yours."

"It's true!" The blonde little girl that I believe is her sister Prim throws herself between us and shrieks, "Is this really the time for your argument! Katniss is injured and you're too busy to care?" We both give her a defeated look.

"I'm sorry Prim, do you need any help?"

"Peeta, you can go get some wet towels."

"How about me?"

"Go into her room and get the bandages." I nod. She points towards the stairs so I rush up the stairs. I open multiple doors until I find one with a bed in it. I open numerous cabinets but there's no sign of any bandages. I open her desk drawer and see a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Cato,_

_ If you're reading this, I'm so sorry but I've passed away. I know that you're strong enough to go without me; I believe in you. I love you so much and always will. I've always wanted a future with you like eventually getting married and having children but now that you and I know that that can't happen, I want you to be happy. I'm sure you can find your own way but when you're doing that, I'll never leave your side. Even if I'm not physically beside you, I will always mentally be there for you. I hope that you're live is as fulfilling as it was before._

_I love you so much,_

_Katniss_

She loves me? When did she write this? I rummage through her drawers and find 4 more letters. One addressed to me, tone addressed to Peeta, one addressed to her mother and one more addressed to Prim. I put back every letter except mine because I still want to respect her privacy.

_Dear Cato,_

_ I know that you just went to District two and it probably haven't even been an hour yet but I miss you a lot already. I have no idea how I can stand this much longer. I love you so much and never want to lose you. Before, I was sort of scared that I'd lose you. I know how many girls have a crush on you back home. It's pretty hard not to resist but now I'm not scared anymore, I know that I can trust you. I know that I can trust you to love me even though you have temptations and I trust you and love you so much. I hope you have a nice time in District 12. Visit me soon! The waiting is killing me!_

_Love,_

_Katniss._

How could I have done that to her? She loves or at least loved me. She trusted me and I betrayed her. How could I… How am I supposed to face her now…?

**A/N: I know it's such a bad ending. I'm so so so so sorry for the late update it's just that exams are coming up and I have an English test tomorrow. :S Wish me luck although I'm going to fail… Ok back on topic! Thank you so much for reading! Also, I'm so so so happy! I've finally got 30 reviews! Thank you so much! I'd like to thank everyone who added me as an alert, favourite, review or even just read it! I'd really like it if you reviewed and I don't care if it's constructive criticism or just saying your opinion but haters please go away. Thanks so much for reading and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **

Oh my god! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews! It means so much to me! Oh and I'd like to promote a story called: "The Spark: Hunger Games in Cinna's POV". It's really good so if you like Cinna take a look! Here is my 31st chapter! Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 31:**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

**I'm floating in a void of darkness. Is this what death is? I can't feel any pain, fear, anger or even sadness but I can feel joy, happiness or excitement either. I can't feel anything… My body is completely numb and stiff. **

** "Peeta? Cato?" I yell into the pits of nothingness. All that I get back are echoes of my screams. I don't even know why I called Cato's name. It's not like he'll save me; he's more likely to be killing me. Suddenly, a bright light flashes. I'm back in my house but I see a little girl, it's me… She's laughing while she pours handfuls of flour into a bowl. She turns and sees that there are clumps of flour in her hair so she tries to pat it off. After an hour of making dough, she slides her "masterpiece" into the oven. She makes her way over to the television and sits down on the couch. I want to scream at her to get off the couch and keep an eye on the oven but however hard I try to make a sound, but nothing comes out of my mouth… I realize that I'm not numb anymore; I can feel things now but all I feel is fear and despair. **

**Suddenly, the oven bursts into flames but she doesn't even notice. I try to run over to her but it's as if my feet are glued down! I try to scream at her to run or do something to stop the fire but my lips stay shut. The little girl stays in the couch until the whole house is devoured by thick smoke. I see the fear and panic in her eyes. I remember that feeling. I remember how useless, pathetic, idiotic and scared I felt. She looks around the room hoping that there would be an exit that isn't flame infested but she's trapped. Out of nowhere, my father hauls her, swings her onto his back and pushes her through a door but before he can make it out, the fire engulfs his body and takes all the life away from him. I can see him screaming in pain. I want to save him! I want to! But of course I can't… I'm weak and pathetic… **

**A tidal wave comes and swipes me away to my old school. I see Prim with her long, flowing, blonde hair. I don't remember this though; it must have been a while back. Prim is crying while a boy twice her size, grab her hair and pull on it. I really want to punch that boy in the face but my hand goes right through.**

"**Hahaha! You think that your hair is pretty? You think it's soft? It's just like dry grass! Don't think big of yourself."**

"**I didn't! I'm sorry about whatever I did to you!" She cries. "Please don't hurt me. You can have my lunch money!"**

"**Like I'd want those few copper coins!" he sniggers. Prim is shedding countless tears. It looks as if it is raining out of her eyes. I see myself walk over.**

"**Prim what are you doing!"**

"**Katniss just leave me alone." I turn to face her and see her crying.**

"**Prim! Why are you crying?"**

"**Oh, her big sister coming to save the day; like she can take me on!" He snickers.**

"**Come on Prim! Let's go home now."**

"**It's okay! Just go okay?"**

"**Prim!" He grabs Prim and slaps her square on the face. Before anymore harm is done I drag sobbing Prim away. Why didn't I beat him up? Why didn't I do something to teach him a lesson! Why am I such a coward that I'd just run away from someone who hurt my Prim! **

**I'm twisted around and I land in the arena. No! I can handle my dad's death since I've seen it over and over again in my dreams, I can handle seeing myself walk away from someone who bullied my sister but I can't handle the arena! I left it hoping that I'd never see it again! Why is it coming back to haunt me? I can see myself stuttering as I try to explain to Peeta and Cato that I do love them, I do and it was not all for the Games! The Games can make me do a lot of things but hurting someone I love is not one of them.**

"**I'm sorry! Please come back! Please! We can talk-"**

"**You told him that there's nothing going between us! You promised him? I tell you I love you and that's how you see things? Make up your mind and stop toying with my feelings!" Cato roars.**

"**Kantniss, what happened to you? The girl I loved would never lie." I can see tears pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall.**

"**I'm sorry! I just don't know what's going on! I've never felt this way before!" I beg. I'm pathetic. I've never forgiven myself for how I've hurt them, or at least hurt Peeta. I want to make things right, I want to restore what we had before but how can I after all I've done? I see all of these memories gather around me as it chants, "Look at what you've done. You killed and hurt all these people and you will do so much worse. You do not deserve to live. Look at what you've done. You do not deserve to live. You killed and hurt all these people and you will do so much worse." They keep chorusing the same thing over and over again. I put my hands on my ears but the ringing or the voices just won't leave! I wish I never walked down memory lane…**

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I've finally found the bandages so I rush downstairs.

"Sorry I took so long, I guess the bandages didn't like me much and decided to hide from me." I try to joke.

"Yeah, they're not the only ones…" Peeta mutters under his breath. I know one person who'll never forgive me and that's Peeta. I wish he'd just let me explain! Too bad he doesn't want me ever to speak to Katniss again. I watch work on Katniss with her brows knitted in concentration.

"Peeta."

"What."

"Can you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"To explain what? Oh! To explain the fact that you broke Katniss? We already know that." I broke her? No, that's not true. I'm here to fix things and I'll do whatever it takes to do that. I shake my head in frustration.

"The only reason I care about what you think is because you would never let me talk to her if you don't know the truth. So please just let me talk. Just one minute."

"Fine."

"When I got back home, I saw my parents. My father is an asshole and my mother is the angel but when I got home they made me pick between Katniss and them. I couldn't say no to my mother so my father made me write that letter and send it to her. Then, I beat up my father and I've fled here with my mother to explain the truth. I sent Katniss another letter but she probably haven't seen it yet." I let out a sigh after revealing all of this information. Peeta looks stunned but he slowly raises one hand and I'm not sure why… Out of the blue, his hand connects with my cheek.

"IS THAT THE BEST EXCUSE YOU HAVE? IS THAT IT? IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE HURT HER NO MATTER WHAT! You know what you are? You're a pathetic coward!" He barks in my face. I rub my cheek almost not believing what had just happened. Why is he mad? Doesn't he understand how much me and my mom have gone through together?

"YOU SAID THAT YOU BEAT UP YOUR DAD! YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH AND POWER TO STOP HIM FROM MAKING YOU WRITE THAT LETTER FULL OF BULLSHIT! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT EASILY BUT YOU CHOSE NOT TO! YOU CHOSE THE EASY PATH THAT WOULD HURT THE ONES YOU LOVE!" I look down at my feet as the guilt wells up in my body.

"Can I please explain to her when she wakes up? I need to fix things. Please… I can't just leave her."

"Explain to her then leave. I don't want you anywhere near her anymore. You've hurt her this badly and I'm not going to give you another chance to." There's a tense silence until I break it.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well, you're already speaking so you better spit it out quickly."

"The reason Katniss is in this state is because of Taylor. I really thought that he was dead! With my own hands I killed him. I heard the boom; I saw him getting lifted into the hovercraft!"

"Did you kill him?"

"Nearly, his face was crushed up but before I could kill him a hovercraft picked him up." His face looks pale…

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

**Through all the tears that blur my eyes I see all the memories fade away but it's being replaced with me running into the forest while tears are bursting out of my eyes like fireworks. I keep running and running into the darkest part of the forest until Taylor meets me. He holds a knife to my neck while whispering, "You're mine, little girl." I'm falling unconscious until a shadow comes running towards me. As I go limp, I fall into the anonymous person's lap and as he turns around I recognize his face…it's Cato. His face is full of rage as he gives Taylor a black eye and a bloody nose. I've never seen him so angry before. It sort of scares me. I finally see how vicious he can be when he's not in control. He doesn't look like the Cato I loved; instead I see a heartless, brutal beast inside Cato's body. I don't want to look anymore. I know that he's protecting me but he could easily just kill him but he chooses to prolong Taylor's death. His face is bloody and unidentifiable. It is coated with shreaded pieces of skin, lankly hanging off his flesh and there's a deep coat of blood. Honestly, I'm petrified. I can't move a muscle. **

"**Don't ever touch her again." He screeches. He sounds nothing like himself; his words are dripping with venom and insanity. Cato wipes off a strand of my lifeless hair and it leaves a trail of blood on my face. His mesmerizing eyes are no longer there. The calming, cold blue colour that used to be in his eyes have disappeared, instead it's replaced by bloodshot eyes that long for blood, fear and despair. His face is splattered by Taylor's blood and his hair is matted with it too. I can't take it any longer! I want to get out of this hellhole! I need someone to wake me up from memory lane! I don't want to stay here anymore! I want to go home! I want Peeta! I want the old Cato who I made me fall in love… I want my father but I know that I can have none of those things. Being dead is scary. These thoughts, feelings and memories just keep replying again and again. I want to rip my hair out in frustration but I can't do anything to numb the pain. I thought that after you die you'd finally escape from the arena that haunts you your entire life but I guess that you just get to relive it over and over again. The worst part is that I know that I have to go through all of this alone…**

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

When Katniss chose Cato over me I knew it was for the best but now that I know who Cato really is and what he can do to her, there is no way in hell I am letting her near her. He is a psychopath with no heart. His looks maybe attractive but his inside is horrible. I don't know what made him such an asshole but whatever it is, is still his fault. We chose to become these people, we chose to get annoyed or angry with someone who is "annoying". We chose our actions so we must learn to take the consequences as well. I want to kill him right now but he has to tell Katniss what happened. It won't fix things and it never will but it will at least lessen the pain she's going through.

The other thing on my mind is that I just can't get my mind towards the idea that Taylor is alive. He's dangerous, very dangerous and we underestimated him. I don't know how he could be alive but I trust Cato on this. He would never joke about something like this. He would never bring up the Games unless he has to. A knock on the door drags my out of my thoughts and into reality. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Hi Peeta Mellark. I'm here to see the three of you." My jaw drops. Why is President Snow here? What is he doing here? I would smash my fist into his altered face because of all he's done but there are four peacekeepers next to him.

"Um, uh Katniss is unconscious right now."

"And why is that?"

"She fell down the stairs." I quickly say. I can't tell her that she's been hunting or then Katniss will get into a lot of trouble.

"Ah, I see. May I come in?" I nod at her and usher her into an empty room.

"If Katniss isn't going to be with us anytime soon, I'd like to speak to you and Cato."

"Of course. I'll go and get him now." I run to Cato.

"It's Snow. He wants to talk to us."

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat what I just said?"

"No, it's just a lot to take in."

"Come on then, wouldn't want the King to be waiting would we?" I sarcastically say. I pull him into the room.

"Hi Peeta and Cato. Why don't you take a seat?" We take two chairs and slowly sit down opposite her.

"Why exactly are you here President Snow?"

"There's some news that has got to do with you."

"Yes, and what may that be?"

"Well, I have been extremely generous and kind to you three and I don't expect something in it for me however I have some rules. Since Katniss has already picked Cato, within 4 months you two will get married and in 1 year you will have your first child."

"No! That bastard will not be marrying Katniss! He hurt her!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that but it's already too late you see. She has already revealed to the public that she's in love with Cato. We can't disturb the peace we have carefully created these past years."

"You can't force her into marrying him! She doesn't want to!" Our heads swivel around after we hear two knocks on the door. The door creaks open and we see Katniss. The second she sees Cato and/or Snow (I'm not quite sure who she's staring at), the colour drains out of her face.

"It's a pleasure for you to join us . Take a seat." She gives a slight nod before pulling out a chair and placing it next to me.

"W-w-h-a-t are you doing here?"

"There has been some slight rules that you will need to follow unless you want more complications." Katniss glares at President Snow knowing that what he says next will probably be torture.

"You will marry Cato within 4 months and in 1 year you will have your first child." She glances at Cato and tears spill out of her eyes.

"Cato, I don't ever want to see you again! Just leave me alone!" She wants to run out of the room but Cato grabs her wrist and spins her around. They are dangerously close; their faces only centimeters apart. I want to push them apart from each other.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I know that I can never make it up to you and I'm so sorry. I just don't want you to hate me! I need to explain what really happened!"

"No! I can't stay here! I can't! Every time I look at you, my heart aches too much. Just leave me alone! You made it clear you never want to see me again!"

"Katniss, just listen! I have to explain! My parents told me that I had to choose between you and them! I couldn't leave my mother behind so my father made me write you that letter! Right after I sent it I wrote another letter for you but you must not have gotten it, so now me and my mother have come here. I'm so sorry. I know that I can never make it up to you but I'll try to forever. I don't expect you to forgive me or give me another chance but I just don't want you to hate me. I love you… " After hearing that, Katniss's eyes go wide but she stays frozen.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" I ask but she doesn't reply.

"Katniss!"

", will you please take a seat." I walk over to her and give her a tug but she doesn't budge. Her eyes are fixed onto Cato. She manages to whisper the word "Cato" before falling to the floor…

**Please please please review! It makes me write 100 times faster! Thank you so much for reading and review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note at the end. Please read and review! :)**

**Chapter 32:**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I hear Cato make his "speech". I'm dumb folded. I can't move a single muscle. I'm so shocked and I don't know what to do! Should I trust him? Can I trust him? He's right, he's hurt me so much and nothing will ever make the words of the letter leave my mind.

"Cato…" I squeak.

Seconds later, I don't know why but darkness is taking over my mind and I black out…

**Why do I still feel like I'm fighting for my life? Why do I still feel like I'm in threat? Why do I still feel so paranoid? I have so many questions and not one answer. I see Cato tower over me.**

** "Do you trust me? Do you believe in me? Do you love me as much as I love you?"**

** "I don't know. You hurt me and nothing you say will ever change that. All the love you give me can't block out the fact that you shattered my heart even when you could stop it. I would never do that to you."**

** "Katniss, look at me…" I stare into his cold, hard, mesmerizing eyes and my mind becomes blank. The blue isn't as soft as Peeta's, instead it looks so stormy and harsh but it's also so easy to get lost in them. My mind drifts off into daydreams. I love Cato. **

"**Do you really?" a small voice in my mind hauntingly asks me.**

**I love Peeta. **

"**Yes, you do love him. He was there for you went you had no one else. He loves you so much whereas Cato just left you behind after stealing everything. You deserve him and he deserves you. All you need to do is admit you him and yourself that you love Peeta." The voice says again. But whenever I'm around Cato, I just feel different. He makes me feel safe and alive again, like when my father was alive.**

"**Yes, love Cato. He makes you feel things you've never felt before. You already dumped Peeta. Love him, he'll give you a fresh start." Another voice quietly chants. I have two voices now? Wow, I really am going crazy. **

"**Katniss, I'm here for you. Please don't break my heart again. You and I both know that you can't say no to me." Peeta says. It may be his body but it isn't him. His eyes would comfort me but now it scares me. It's so empty…**

"**Katniss, don't listen to him. I love you and I always have. Don't you understand what my life is like back at home? All you're doing is hurting me more. Don't leave me Katniss. If you do, I'll have nobody else left…" Cato hisses. They walk closer and closer to me, looming over my small stature. **

"**Listen to me Katniss. Listen to me."**

"**Don't listen to him. He's dangerous, he already hurt you once."**

"**Katniss, I love you and I know that you love me."**

"**Go away! Just go away! Leave me alone!" I screech. **

"**Please…just leave me alone…" **

"Katniss?"

"Just leave me alone! Leave me alone! Don't do this to me!" I wail.

"Katniss, calm down!" Wait, what? I lift my eyelids and see the real Peeta. He isn't towering over me or looking intimidating. Instead he wraps his arm around my waist and hoists me up.

"Hey, Katniss. It's alright, I'm here." I nod and hold him tightly. I'm so scared that even though I'm freezing cold, I feel cold drops of sweat form on my body.

"Peeta, don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"It's okay. I'll never leave you, I promise." I feel a liquid trickle down my forehead. I wipe it off thinking that its just sweat but it's thicker. It's blood. I feel slightly dizzy again. Peeta can tell and he calls my mother. They wrap my head up again. I sit down on my chair again trying to forget about the rules and Cato.

" or should I say Mrs."

"Wait what?"

"You haven't noticed your engagement ring yet?" I look down to my hand and see a sparkling diamond ring. Was that always on? No, someone must have slipped it on when I was unconscious. My eyes turn to Cato and bore into his.

"Cato, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm so sorry. I should have asked you before I put it on you. When I saw you bleeding after my fight with Taylor I really thought that I'd lose you so I gave you the ring but I forgot to take it off." I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Just leave it. President Snow, do you have anything to do with Taylor's "return"."

"Taylor? The boy who died in the Arena?"

"Yes. Oh, and don't even try to lie, I can smell a lie from a mile away."

"Very, perky as usual. After Taylor's body had been picked up, we decided that we could experiment on him. I guess we brought him back to life and now he is working for me." I knew it! But I can bet that he did not bring him back to life "accidently"; he just wanted to torture or even kill me.

"Why was he in the forest?"

"You were in the forest?"

"I accidently threw my ball over the fence so I climbed over to get it. Now answer my question."

"I sent him and a search party to make sure nobody was poaching. I told him that if he found anyone he could severely injure that person but not kill him or her." I am not buying it. I know that he wants to torture me. I know he wants to get rid of me. I showed him up and now they are the laughing stock of Panem. I just wonder why nobody had done it before. It's so easy show actions of "rebellion" so why has nobody tried it?

"I see."

"Also, about the "rules"; the proposal and wedding will be aired on TV."

"What if we don't do what you want? What if we say no?"

"Well, I guess that your parents and friends will be in danger." I take another breath to try to say something smart that will anger her but nothing comes to mind. Instead, I let the breath out and bow down my head in defeat.

"Fine, I'll marry Cato."

"Ah, that's what I'd like to hear from you Katniss. And, why wouldn't you want to marry him? I thought you love him." I see a sneer creep onto his face.

"Is that all Snow?"

"Is that really how you should be addressing your President?"

"I said is that all?" I growl. I bare my teeth at him as I give him my most intimidating look.

"Yes, that is all ."

"Then get _out _of my house." He glares at me until I turn away.

"I will be back soon to check up on you three. To make sure you are behaving." The second he leaves the room I spit, "Goodbye and I hope you never come back." I feel anger and frustration boiling under my skin but I manage the temptation to storm out of the room and shoot Snow in the leg with an arrow then watch him slowly bleed to death. I push those thoughts away and seat myself on a chair. I'm shaking like a to violently that Peeta has to hold me.

"Katniss, calm down. Everything will be alright!"

"No! Don't tell me that "everything is going to be alright"! It isn't okay! It never will be! Once the Capitol's puppet always the Capitol's puppet! Nothing will change that!"

"No, we'll show them we're not theirs to play with; we'll show them!"

"Stop trying. Just stop." I walk out of the room thinking about what might happen next. What if he makes us be slaves? What if he tortures us? What if he kills us? Death doesn't sound too scary. There's so little to lose and so little I can gain. What if fate is telling me to die? What if I'm meant to die so I won't have to face pain? Ugh! Stop thinking about these types of possibilities! So little to lose? I have so much to lose! I have Prim, mother, Grandma, Granddad and Peeta; maybe even Cato.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I know that she's been through a lot; we all have but I never thought that she'd become… this. The reason I loved I mean love her is because that she is the strongest girl I had ever met but now she much weaker. Is it my fault? I quietly follow her. I can see anger, frustration and even fear simmering in her eyes.

"Katniss?"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Katniss, please talk to me."

"Go away! I don't want to hear your crap! I don't want you to see me this weak!"

"Weak? Katniss, you're the girl who took me on! Me! You're such a strong girl that would never break under any circumstances! If Snow can break you then you would have been broken a long time ago!"

"You shouldn't be talking! You're the one who hurt me! So just go away! You don't know anything okay? Don't pretend to understand me when you don't! Don't tell me say hello when you really mean goodbye! Don't say I love you when you really mean I hate you!" She cries. I'm the one who hurt her. I'm the one who broke her. I feel guilt overpower me and tears fill my eyes. Before, I would have been happy that I was the one who extinguished the everlasting flame named Katniss, I've become weak but I honestly don't care. I'm slightly relived that I've finally let go of that mask I've been using to protect myself.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I'm so sorry! Sorry isn't enough and it never will be! Please just give me one more chance! I forgave you before; please forgive me just this once! I'm so messed up! I screwed up so many times and I knew I couldn't afford to screw up this but I did. All I need is one more chance to prove to you I'm worth your time. Please…" The next thing that happens shocks me. She wraps her arms around me while sniffling.

"I'm not forgiving you. I just really need someone." I cradle her head as she sobs in my shirt. My shirt is all wet but I don't care. I'm just happy that she's in my arms.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I know that you don't want to marry me but we might as well make the best of it." She suddenly jumps off of me like I've burnt her or something.

"What do you mean?"

"If you will never forgive me, can we at least be friends?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Katniss, remember in the Games. We were in the same situation but the tables were turned. I trusted you. I still do. I know that you still do inside but you're just scared. You don't need to be. It's okay." Her eyebrows furrow in concentration. She lets out a sigh.

"I don't love you but I trust you. You're one of the only people who I have left and know what I've been through. I don't want to lose that."

We walk into her room and she lets her body curl into mine. Within minutes she's asleep. I brush off the hair on her forehead and lightly let my lips touch it.

"I love you more than you can imagine. Goodnight Katniss." I hear a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I see Peeta walk through the door.

"Katniss is asleep."

"No, I want to talk to you."

"Well, then go ahead. You're already talking."

"I know how much she hurts. She did the same thing to me. It's not a nice feeling. You broke her heart-"

"I'm sorry. I just want one more chance."

"Let me finish. You broke her heart and I can help fix it but the only person who can completely heal it is you. I trust you enough to not hurt her anymore. This is seriously the last chance you get. You mess up, too bad, deal with it but you're not going anywhere near her."

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

** "Cato, I trust you. I trust you not to hurt me again."**

** "Katniss don't do it! He'll break your heart again!"**

** "Peeta, just stay out of it. Honey, you know you can trust me. I love you so much. I love you more than you can imagine."**

** "Are you really falling for this again? He'll hurt you!"**

** "Why would he hurt me now? He doesn't need me to die so that he can win. It's okay Peeta, I can protect myself."**

** "No you can't! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"**

** "Peeta, just go. Look! You're upsetting her. Just leave us alone. She doesn't need you anymore."**

** "Katniss… I thought that you were my friend. I love you and you just push me away?"**

** "No, Peeta!"**

** "Do you have any idea how that feels? I feel just like when you were heartbroken. I don't need to feel like this. I can make all the pain go away. Just watch me." He pulls out a dagger and stabs his chest.**

** "Peeta! No! Stop! Peeta!" It's already too late. The life from his eyes is rapidly fading away.**

** "Peeta…" I cry.**

** "Hey, it's okay. Like I said, you don't need him." **

I can feel myself taking short breaths. I start hyperventilating and Cato quickly wakes me up.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Calm down." I bury my head into his chest and burst into tears. Before he can say anything to comfort me, we're interrupted by a scream… The scream sounds familiar. It's Peeta… We run out and see Peeta collapsed outside my house.

** Hello my wonderful readers! I am soooo soooo happy! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! It means so much to me. Also, thank you so much for all the author, story alerts and favourites! It makes me feel satisfied and makes me write so much faster! Thank you so much! I'll be uploading my next chapter in a few days. I'm so sorry about the slow updates, it's because I've been cramming for exams. Please review! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Here is the 33 chapter, wow 33 didn't know I'd last that long… So, I'm looking for a beta reader and if anyone would like to be mine just review and leave a note or give me a private message. Thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews, alerts and favourites! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 33:**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

"Peeta! Peeta!" I scream. I try to shake him awake but his eyes just won't open. I look around for any traces of blood but there is none. What if… No, Taylor wouldn't come here. Why would he?

"Katniss! What's wrong!" I see Prim run out of the room. Tears are spraying my cheeks wet.

"It's Peeta…"

"What- Oh my god1 How did this happen!"

"I don't know!" I cry.

"It's okay, just get him inside. He isn't bleeding so he should be awake in a matter of minutes." Cato helps Prim pick him up and put him on a bed. I stay put and stare at the floor as if there's something mystical on it. Is it my fault that Peeta was attacked? Don't think like that, we don't even know if he was attacked or not. Maybe it was an accident or something. Suddenly, a white piece of paper drifts my way. It lands next to my feet and I quickly read it.

_You're mine and always will be. All I need to do is take them out one by one…_

_Taylor_

_ P.S: I suggest you not tell anyone about this unless you want more people to get hurt._

I don't even realize that my hands are shaking. The grip I have on the paper is enough to tear it apart but it somehow doesn't rip.

"Hey Katniss, Peeta's fine- Katniss? What's wrong?" Rapidly, I crumple the piece of paper up and toss it behind me.

"Nothing. Peeta's fine?" I know he's not buying it but he knows pretty well that I wouldn't tell him even if he bugged me.

"Yeah, we poured some cold water on his face and he woke up." He smirks. I try to smile but I'm so scared that I'm going to break down.

"Well, that's great." I mutter. I walk back into the room and search for Peeta.

"Uh, Katniss it's the other way. You're going into the toilet…" My cheeks turn scarlet.

"Oops." His takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, then pulls my into the room Peeta is in.

"Peeta are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm not too sure. I still don't believe what I saw. I think I saw Taylor. He gave me a sick grin then smashed his fist into my face then I blacked out. I don't even know if that's true. I just couldn't believe my eyes." It was Taylor… He went for me and that didn't work so now he's going after them? I can't let them get hurt! I just can't! What if he targets Prim! What if he targets my mother? My granddad? My grandma!

"Are you sure you saw Taylor?" I croak.

"Yes I'm sure, but I just couldn't believe it. I know it was him. My eyes believe it it's just I'm still not taking it in. He attacked you too didn't he?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No it isn't. Katniss look at me. This is none of your fault. If you weren't there I would be dead right now!" I want to tell them so badly but then Taylor will hurt them! What if I just let him have me…? Then everything will be fine… No! Snap out of it! Stop acting so weak! The Games can change you but I won't go down without a fight! I'm going to kill Taylor! That's how I'll fix things! I'll kill him so he can't hurt me or anyone else anymore. He'll pay for everything that he has done. I storm out of the room. I'm out for blood…

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

Is Katniss all right? She seems a little off.

"Katniss?" She doesn't reply; she looks like she's deep in thought. The next thing I know, she's storming out of the room, face flushed. I can almost see smoke coming out of her ears. Why would she be mad?

", I'm feeling fine now. May I go now?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you so much for all you've done for me, I'll be sure to pay you back one day."

"That won't be necessary. We're family right? Family don't need to pay each other for caring." She gives me a warm smile. I smile back and quickly rush to the woods however she's nowhere to be seen.

"Katniss? Katniss! It's just me! Do you want to talk?" I can sense her presence but I can't see her.

"I know that you're there. Katniss, it's okay. We can talk about it. I'll fix things." I see a shadow dart past me and instantly I know its Katniss. I chase after her for a few minutes and I realize that even if I get to her, she won't talk. She's very stubborn like that. That can be a good thing but usually the negative side outbalances the positive side. I let out a sigh.

"Fine Katniss! Just leave me here! Leave me alone to die in the woods." I say dramatically while pretending to faint. I give her a cheeky smile when she turns around. She mouths "sorry" then runs off. Why is she acting like this? She's never like this. I wonder what's going on in her head…

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I run with no idea where I'm going. I just keep running hoping that I'll run Taylor. I scream his name over and over but I have no replies. I bet that Peeta thinks I'm a madman but I just need to get this done. I need to kill Taylor. I've been wandering around for at least 3 hours. I scream out in frustration. Why wouldn't he just appear like he did last time!

"Taylor! I'm here! Come get me unless you're too much of a chicken." I tease.

"Katniss?" My eyes dart towards the voice and I see someone I don't except to see… Gale.

"Gale? Gale! Where have you been?"

"Just around." He smiles. I quickly pull him into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"What's wrong? I know something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Katniss, I've known you so many years and you still think that you can hide it from me? Come on, you know better."

"Gale… It's just even though I escaped that arena, I still feel like I'm trapped inside. I still feel so scared and paranoid. I still feel like I'm fighting for my life." I'm not exactly lying but I'm not telling the whole truth either.

"Hey, come here Cat. It's okay. I'll always be here for you to lean on when you feel like you're about to fall." He smiles and our eyes meet. I stare into his dreamy eyes and suddenly his lips crash onto mine… As he lets go I'm so stunned.

"Gale… why?"

"Oh god… I'm so sorry. I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I'll just go."

"Gale it's okay. I mean it was just because of the moment right? It didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, it didn't…" Even though he says it didn't, I can still see pain buried behind his eyes. I've known him for years; even if he tries to hide his feelings he can't. He can't hide anything from me. But I never knew he felt this way about me. We've always just been friends. Ugh, I don't want to hurt another one of my friends.

"Gale it's okay. You can stay-" Suddenly, I hear a rustle come from the trees. An outline of a man jumps out and pounces on Gale.

I see the glint of his knife when it draws some blood out of Gale. Of course… it's Taylor.

"I heard you call for me." He curls his lips.

"I told you, I'll just take them out one by one. I didn't know that there would be more of them."

"Katniss- I thought he died…" He chokes out.

"Taylor! Stop! I'm yours now. Okay? Just let him go! I'm all yours. You can do whatever you want with me. Just let him go."

"Fine." He looses his grip and suddenly pulls me close.

"All mine… I can do whatever I want with you now." His arm snakes up my shirt as I scramble through my pocket looking for my knife. I know what I have to do and I'll do anything to make it happen. He pulls my even closer so I can feel his disgusting chest up to mine. He strokes my neck while putting my head over his shoulder. Gale looks so frightened and he doesn't know what to do. I mouth, "I've got a plan. It'll be fine. Just stay there." He nods. My fingers finally find the knife. I raise it over his chest about to stab him but he whacks the knife out of my hands.

"You think you can kill me that easily? I'm more cunning and strong than before. Don't underestimate me. Also, don't even think about your little crushes to safe you. Cato may have killed me before but that is not going to happen again. You said your mine and unless you want your little friend over there to get hurt I suggest you stop fighting it." Oh god… What am I going to do now? He stronger than me, he's bigger than me, he's faster than me and now that he can even sense a knife he can't see, he's probably more cunning than me. Gale comes running in with my knife but before he can even get to Taylor, Taylor grabs his hand and starts to twist it in a painful way.

"Taylor! Let him go! We made a deal okay? Please! Gale, it's okay. I'll be fine. Just go!" I can see tears streaming down his face.

"Gale, please… Everything will be fine. I promise. Just go while you can. If you get hurt, I would hurt myself too. Gale, I'd do this for you so please just do this for me." He gives me one last look.

"Fine, but don't be surprised when I come back."

"Oh, you better not come back. If you do, you'll be dead within seconds." Taylor growls. I need a new plan now. What if I pretend to like him and draw him in then I suddenly run away when he trusts me? I need to do anything to hurt him or kill him or even just run away.

"Oh Taylor… I just needed Gale to go away. If he realizes I love you he'll tell everyone. He has such a big mouth." I try to say innocently.

"In the Games I thought you were so hot it's just Cato kept getting in the way. I couldn't believe he even killed you. Ever since we won, Cato has been forcing himself onto me. I-I j-j-ust didn't know what to do!" I cry.

"Hey, Katniss. It's okay. You know I can help you. I can make you feel satisfied." He smirks. I'm so scared but not of dying, I'm scared of what he can or might do to my friends and family. He embraces me again and I knee him in the groin. I grab the knife on the floor and throw it at him. He's on the ground clutching his balls and shoulder.

"Let's see how you like it with a knife in your shoulder." I tease. I break into a run. He may be rolling around on the floor in pain now but I can bet that he won't be 5 minutes later. Time is tight right now and I focus all my energy on my legs so I can run. I run through the forest and finally arrive back home.

"Oh, Katniss you're just in time for an announcement!", My mom smiles.

"Where are Cato, Peeta and Gale?"

"They're in your room. Be quick and tell them to come down here." I dash upstairs.

"I need to tell all of you something. Taylor is alive and he's out to get me. He told me that 'I'm his and if he has to he'll take them out.' So now I'm not his only target. You three are too." They don't seem surprised or anything.

"Katniss, we knew about this. Cato saw what he was doing and then when he attacked me too we realized what his goal was. At first it seemed like he wanted revenge and revenge meant getting you, hurting you so it hurt us but that reason would be extremely stupid considering Snow used loads of money to bring him back to life. We think that Snow brought him back to life so that he would take you away from us then Snow could tell the whole of Panem how you didn't really love Cato. He would probably torture you on live television to show rebels that if you do anything, this is how you will end up."

"But what can we do-", we're interrupted by my mother's loud shrieking.

"Katniss! Come down here! It's important!" We all run down and stare at the screen.

"Hello citizens of Panem. As you know, I am President Snow. Also, most of you know that the Reapings will take place in 2 months. There's been a slight change and I'm glad to announce that the Hunger Games reapings will be moved up 2 months so it'll take place in a week. This year will be treated slightly differently. We are going to put a twist on it. Right now, we'll be picking what is "different" about this year's Hunger Games." An avox hands him a bowl with innumerable pieces of paper. His hand swims through the bowl and grabs a piece of paper.

"This year's Hunger Games will consist of two tributes drawn from each District, one female and one male and there will be two Victors from each District, one male and one female who are participating in the Games. Before the Games begin, you will choose 3 other tributes to be in your group of four and the last group of four will become Victors. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." The television blacks out. Suddenly, it hits me. I'm going back into the Games…

"NO! THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO US! WE'VE WENT THROUGH HELL AND WE'RE NOT GOIN THROUGH IT AGAIN!" Peeta screams. It's not fair… I can't believe that even after all we've been through; I'm going to die. I can't believe they're doing this to us. I don't want to go back in there. It's the only thing I can't survive. I may have survived it once but twice… that's another story. I want to be strong and say that everything will be fine but I don't even believe it. Everything is not going to be fine… I feel like the world is crumbling right before my face. I can't help the tears bursting out of my eyes.

"No, this time we will all make it back. They said that a group of four can make it back and we will be in that group. We aren't going to be unprepared like last time. This time we will be careers like me. No more crying, no more despair. We will come back home unchanged." Cato says with his comforting, strong voice.

"But what if we don't make it back?

"Katniss, they've made it like this so all three of us can come back. It'll be fine. We need to use these seven days wisely to train ourselves."

"Cato-"

"Katniss, when I saw it's going to be fine, I mean it. I don't lie and you should know that by now. We should start planning how we've going to train now. Gale, do you want to help us?"

"Of course. I was hoping you'd ask that." He grabs some sheets of paper and starts scribbling down a schedule. On the piece of paper it says:

_(Each activity lasts for 3 hours)_

_Day 1: _

_ What skills we need to practice:_

_ Archery, Swords, Snares_

_Day 2: _

_ What skills we need to practice:_

_ Fires, Climbing, Knife throwing_

_Day 3: _

_ What skills we need to practice:_

_ Axes, Sprinting, Plants_

_Day 4: _

_ What skills we need to practice:_

_ Long running, axes, camouflage_

_Day 5: _

_ What skills we need to practice:_

_ Swimming, hand to hand combat, shelter building_

_Day 6: _

_ What skills we need to practice:_

_Mace, knots, fishing_

_Day 7: _

_ What skills we need to practice:_

_ Weight lifting, wrestling, daggers_

_What we can already do:_

_ Cato: Any weapon especially swords._

_ Peeta: Knives and snares_

_ Katniss: Bows and arrows, plants and snares_

The plan doesn't sound too bad. If we actually put our minds to it we might have a chance of escaping.

_**7 Days later…**_

"You nervous?" Peeta asks.

"Kind of. We've trained long and hard, I know that we can do this." Right now we've walking to City Hall for the reapings. The person I am now is nothing like the person I was seven days ago. Seven days ago I was pitiful and weak, now I've become stronger. I've put on weight, pretty much mastered every weapon and know all the survival skills. I am going to use that strength to protect everything and everyone I love and nothing is going to get in the way of that.

"Wait, what will you do if Haymitch gets picked?"

"Oh, we talked it through days ago. If he gets picked I'll volunteer for him and if I get picked he won't interfere. He promised me that and if he breaks that promise I am going to kick his ass." He gives me a playful smile.

"How about Cato?"

"He told the other Victors not to volunteer and if he doesn't get picked he'll volunteer. Ugh, why Cato? You could be safe right now!

"Why did he do that!" I scream.

"He told me that he wanted to protect you and I respect that. It's the same reason that I'm going into the Games, to protect someone I love."

"You two can't do this! I can protect myself! I want to protect both of you! Why do you two have to go in!"

"Katniss, it's okay. We can protect ourselves too. It's already too late to change plans." I glare at him for a while then I finally speak.

"Well, we'd better get going." For the next five minutes, we walk in silence. His eyebrows are furrowing with concentration. He must be thinking about our game plan. We arrive at City Hall.

"Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." I imitate Effie's high, squeaky voice.

"You too." He says while chuckling. I join the line of girls even though I'm a victor. They stare at me with pitying looks but I don't care. I want to stare them back with pitying looks because if one of them is picked, I'll have to kill her. Finally, Effie waddles onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome! We are here today for a very special occasion… the Hunger Games reaping! I will pick two brave tributes and victors who will participate in Hunger Games. And of course, girls first." An avox carries a clear bowl over to the pedestal and Effie's perfectly manicured hand picks up a slip of paper.

"Gratiana Casca!" A beautiful girl with soft blonde hair cascading down her shoulder looks startled. The people around her give her a little push to encourage her. She is definitely not from the Seam. She's not dark enough to be from the Seam with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Come on! Come on! Up! Up! Up! Now for the boy!" She does the same thing again; sticking her hand into the bowl and picking a slip of paper.

"Gale Hawthorne!" Gale? No! I can't lose him! Peeta and Cato are already going in! I can't lose him too! I look over to Gale and he doesn't look scared at all. He puts on a smirk, crosses his arms and strides to the stage. He reminds me of a Career, well he sort of is one, he helped us train the entire time. I thrash around screaming for one of the boys to volunteer but they just shake their heads or dart away.

"Please! Please volunteer! He can't go! Please!" A peacekeeper pulls me away and tells me to calm down. I can't do anything so I go back.

"Now for the Victors. Ladies first." Even though there's only one piece of paper in that huge bowl, she still makes her hand do the same movements.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I stride onto the stage with a mask on my face. I'm not going to break down now or I'll look weak.

"Now for the men."

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

"I volunteer as Tribute!"

"That's great! What's your name?" She asks even though we all know that she knows his name.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Please shake hands. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" I wonder what will happen the the odds aren't in my favour…

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I am soooo sorry about this short chapter and how long it took me to upload this. This week is exam week so I won't be updating until probably next week. Sorry! I've been cramming for the exams for the past few days so it took quite a while to find time to write this. Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 34**

We are escorted into a room. I still remember last year… Last year I was so scared, so lonely now I am ready. I will get Cato, Peeta and Gale back no matter what and I'm not planning on becoming the Capitol's puppet. They can take away everything I have including my life but I will never give into them, I will never change for their entertainment. I wait inside this dusty room even though I know that nobody is going to visit. I wanted to say goodbye to my family without a time limit so I told them not to come. We already had a perfect goodbye and I don't want the peacekeepers to ruin it. I'm going to see Gale, Peeta and maybe even Cato soon anyways and I never really had any friends in school. Pointlessly, I sit on the couch while fiddling with my braid. There's a knock on the door and Madge walks in. I hang out with her at school since we're in the same classes. There's an awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. I would do something if I could. I have no idea what you've been through but one thing I know is that you are stronger physically and mentally than any of the other tributes. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Madge. It means so much to me that you've come and visited." I smile.

"I want you to have this. I want you to take it as a District Token." She hands me a small pin with a bird on it. It's a mockingjay. My father used to sing in the forest and the mockingjays would listen until he finished and imitate his soothing voice.  
>"Thanks so much." A peacekeeper walks in and clear his throat signaling that our time is up.<p>

"Bye Madge."

"Bye Katniss, see you soon." I was planning on taking the ring Cato gave me as a District Token but how can I say no to Madge? I rip the ring off my finger and place it onto the table.

"Sorry Cato." Next, I'm ushered onto a train where I meet Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, Gale and Gratiana Casca. I've never seen Gratiana Casca around before. I've been to the Upper part of town with the richer citizens but I've still never seen her. She really is beautiful though

"Hi Gratiana, where do- I mean did you live? I've never really seen you."

"Oh, I live in the Upper part of town. I'm the Mayor's daughter. He doesn't like me going out too much since he says it's dangerous but I never wanted to be protected, I am strong enough to protect myself. I guess it doesn't really matter now. No matter how hard he tries to protect me from the Hunger Games, I'll always still be in danger." I always thought that the mayor's daughter would be weak and timid but she's the opposite. She reminds me of me; always trying to be independent and strong for herself. I learnt one thing about being independent; to be independent you don't need to push everyone away because if you do who are you going to have left?  
>"So you guys are Katniss, Peeta and was it Gale?"<p>

"Yeah, my name is Gale."

"I really admire you two. I can't believe that you actually found a way to escape from the Hunger games. I can only imagine what you've gone through."

"Thanks I guess."

"I know I'm not going to make it out of the arena but before I die I just want to let the Capitol know that they can't control me, that they can't take away everything I have. I don't know how I'm going to do that but I know I am even if I have to break a few rules." I'm already starting to like this girl. She's beautiful, strong and most likely talented too. The Capitol is going to love her. She'd make a great ally as long as I don't get on the wrong side of her but we're only allowed groups of four… I can't abandon Cato, Peeta or Gale for a girl I just met.

Suddenly, the door opens and we see a sobbing Effie.

"I'm so sorry you two. I-I-just-can't-believe-what-is-happening!" I roll my eyes at how dramatic she's being.

"Effie, it'll be fine. The four of us will get out."

"But what if you don't!"

"What if we do?" I clench my fists. I can tell that I'm rapidly loosing patience.

"I'm just so sorry Katniss and Peeta!"

"Can you just show us to our rooms?" I growl.

"Yes, of course. You'll need a lot of rest! Tomorrow will be a big, big day!" She shrills as she tried to regain her composure. She leads us to a corridor with only one door.

"This year the Game makers have made it slightly different; they're making all of your share this big room so you can bond with each other! Isn't that sweet!"

"I guess…" I whisper. I just realize that only me and Effie have been talking for the past 15 minutes.

"Get comfortable. We'll arrive by tomorrow morning and dinner will be served in 30 minutes. At dinner you will meet your mentor Haymitch."

The humongous room contains 4 queen-sized beds, two in hot pink and two in a soft sky blue, a television, a wardrobe and a door leading to a bathroom.

"I call the blue bed in the corner!" I smirk.

"No! Those are obviously meant for us! I don't want to sleep in the girly pink bed!" Gale whines.

"Well since you're whining like a little girl I think you deserve the girly bed. Enjoy." I smile smugly and do a mini curtsey. He shoots me an annoyed look then screams, "THEN I WANT THE OTHER BLUE BED!"

"Bro, chill… You can have that bed… It's just a colour… Gosh…"

"Well, I guess I'll take the other pink bed next to Gale's." Gratiana mumbles. I feel slightly uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a room with two people who I told I didn't like this back and a random rich girl from District 12. Looks like things are already getting interesting. For the next few hours we rest, eat dinner, change into our pajamas and go to bed…

**I look around while the sand seeps into the spaces between my toes. The water lapse over my legs and the atmosphere is filled with peaceful singing of the mockingjays. I can't believe that even in the arena things can be so tranquil.**

"**Honey, you hungry?" Strong hands lift my face to face his.**

"**Mmm, you have some of the bread first Cato."**

"**Okay but you're eating some later." He smiles.**

"**Peeta! Gale! Man, get your butt over here!" He yells at Peeta and Gale.**

"**Coming! Save us some food!" They sprint towards us. When they arrive they start munching on seafood and bread. I hear Peeta yawn so I say, "You guys sleep. I'll take the first watch."**

"**No it's okay. I'll take the first shift."**

"**Gale, it's okay. I can do it."**

"**Then how about both of us watch. Is that fair?"**

"**Fine…" We sit there in silence until Peeta and Cato start snoring. In the distance I can see dolphins jumping up and down through the crystal clear water.**

"**Pretty cool right?"**

"**Yeah… They're such beautiful creatures."**

"**But they're not as beautiful as you."**

"**Thanks." I smile. He looks into my eyes but before I look away his lips crash onto mine. I try to push him away but he won't let me go. It's only when he goes up for air I squeal," Gale! Stop it! Get off me! Hel-" His lips find its way to mine again. I'm struggling to get out of his grasp. I can feel oxygen getting sucked out of my lungs.**

"**Katniss, I know you like me kissing you. Just admit it."**

"**Get off me! Help!" He covers my mouth with his large hand.**

"**Shut the hell up unless you want to get hurt." Hungrily, he kisses me again. I hear Cato's snoring stop. He rubs his eyes and wake up. I can sense him staring at me.**

"**Katniss!" Gale quickly let go of me.**

"**Cato! I can explain!"**

"**Explain what! Explain how you cheated on me!"**

"**I didn't! He was going to rape me!"**

"**Bro, I'm so sorry. I'd never kiss her but she just leaped onto me! I had no idea she was going to do that! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"**

"**It's okay. It's not like it's your fault." He shoots me a sad look.**

"**You really are unbelievable. You hurt me countless times and barely forgive me when I make a small mistake. What is wrong with you? I thought you were an angel that could change my evil ways but I guess your halo blinded me from seeing you horns."**

"**Cato wait! He was the one who kissed me! Please believe me just this once! I may have lied to you before but not about this! Please!"**

"**Like I'm going to fall for that crap again. Just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." **

"**Cato! Listen to me! I've screwed up before but this is not one of those times! He was the one who kissed me!"**

"**Just stop. You're not going to trick me again."**

"**Please… Just this once…"**

"**Just this once? Are you serious! I've given you way too many chances! You don't even deserve the first chance I gave you! You're one of the few people I trusted! You just have to keep playing with my trust so now you've lost it. Just stop. Just go."**

"**Cato…"**

"**Just go!" He runs off without saying another word. I fall to my knees with tears running down my face.**

"**GALE! YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"**

"**I stopped being your friend the second you decided to leave me behind. You left me and didn't look back."**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I NEVER LEFT YOU! I WAS ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE!"**

"**Hahaha! You and your lies always entertain me. You may be good at lying but you will never trick me." Before I can reply I hear a scream. I recognize the voice… It's Cato.**

"**CATO!" I scream while running. I see Cato hanging on a hook on a branch with Taylor next to him snickering. **

"**Looks like there's no one left to protect you."**

"**I have Peeta and Gale!"**

"**Oh really?" Out of the blue, two objects start to materialize next to Cato. It finally stops and I see Peeta and Gale hanging on hooks with their eyes open but their wounds shout out that they're dead. They look like gruesome rag dolls.**

"**CATO! PEETA! GALE!" I yelp. Of course there's no reply…**

"**I told you I'd take them down one by one if I had to." A sick grin creeps onto his face. The walls I've been leaning on for the past few years have finally crumbled and I'm losing it. My sanity is flying away and I start to break down. I lash out at who knows what. Taylor throws his sword through my heart and I give one last yell.**

"Katniss! It's okay!" Peeta yells.

"Ugh! Make her shut up! She's been yelling for the past 30 minutes! So damn loud…" My eyes flicker open and I see Gratiana with a pillow over her head and Gale telling her to be more compassionate and telling her about all the nightmares I have to dream about.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

"Thanks Peeta. Sorry Gratiana. If I'm really disturbing you guys I can just go outside to sleep."

"No, it's okay. I never realized that you would have nightmares like that. I'm sorry but if you can, can you keep the screaming to a minimum?" I chuckle then lie down on the bed again. Within 15 minutes, all three of them are asleep. I can't sleep, not when I know that I could see things like that again.

"Katniss, you awake?" I hear Peeta whisper.

"Yeah."

"Can you sleep?"

"Not really."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"Yes please." I ignore the fact that all he's wearing is a pair of boxers and make some room for him.

"Thanks, I really can't sleep knowing that there are countless nightmares that will come back to haunt me. If I do fall asleep it's like walking into a trap you already figured out."

"Yeah, what was the nightmare?"

"All four of us were in the arena on a beautiful beach and you and Cato fell asleep so me and Gale had to take watch and then he kissed me and was going to rape me but then Cato woke up and Gale blamed it on me. He said that I kissed him first and that I was forcing him to kiss me. Then Cato left and told me that he wanted nothing to do with me and then Taylor came and he-he-killed-Cato-and-hung-him-up-with-a-hook-then-killed-you-two-too-and-hung-you-up. Then I died…"

"It's okay… Taylor is gone. Gale is only a friend; he would never kiss you and me, well no one can get their hands on me." He smiles. I chuckle. He may be fast but I could probably catch him.

"You should go to sleep now because according to Effie tomorrow will be a big, big day!" He imitates her high voice. I can't help but burst into laughter. I see Gale twitch and he covers my face with a pillow to stop me from making too much noise. Small things like this just make it impossible to hate him or even say no to him. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I said yes to him or even if Cato died in the Games. I know it sounds horrible but life does sound easier with Cato out of my life. Would I have gotten hurt? I know that Peeta would never hurt me. He can't lie to me because I can easily read his face unlike Cato. Cato is so unpredictable just like fire.

I wrap my arms around his waist and I rest my head on his shoulder scared of loosing him. I have no idea why but my head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck just like it does on Cato's.

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss."

– **The next morning –**

"Up, up, up!"

"Meh…" I groan.

"Katniss! Get up! There's a lot to do and so little time to do it in!"

"Good morning Effie!"

"Wow, Peeta! Up, nice and early!"

"Well, like you said it's a big day!" He squeals. I throw my pillow over my head to muffle the sounds. I turn around and see Gratiana doing the same. I'm lying on the bed and the next second Peeta tears the sheets away from me. I'm wearing my nightgown but I still grab the sheets to cover my body. I hear a scream, a growl then a chuckle.

"Peeta! What the hell?"

"Well, I knew that you wouldn't get up no matter how many times we yell at you."

"Well, how about me!"

"Gale, we all know that you can't wake up…" I see Gratiana yawn, rub her eyes then an evil grin slides onto her face. The next thing I know, she hurls a pillow at Peeta's head. Within seconds, a pillow fight starts. All I can see are soft feathers flying through the air and all I can hear is laughter accompanied by Effie's loud shrieks. Through the blizzard of feathers, I see Effie's pink wig fall off. I laugh so hard that I can barely breathe. Effie wobbles as she walks "with poise" to her wig and pulls it on. Honestly, I think her blonde hair that tumbles down her shoulders is a lot more beautiful than her awful Capitol wigs.

"Stop messing around! We've finally arrived in the Capitol!" We run out of our room leaving the mess behind for avoxes to clean. The doors slide open and the first thing I see are bright lights attacking my eyes…

**Not much of a cliffhanger but please review or favourite or alert or something! :P Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Okay, first of all I forgot what Cato's last name was or if I've even given him one so I've made up another one. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but it's because I've been busy with exams. Sorry! Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 35**

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

The second we leave the train we are bombarded by flashes of cameras and thousands of questions that are left unanswered.

"Peeta! Peeta! Are you planning on stealing Katniss for yourself!"

"Katniss is there anything going on with you and Peeta?"

"Peeta, how do you feel about Katniss dragging you along and finally choosing Cato over you! Do you plan on getting revenge?"

"Gale! Gale! We've heard many rumours that you have fallen for the beautiful Katniss Everdeen! Is this true?"

"Gratiana! Gratiana! How does it feel to get reaped for the Hunger Games!"

"Peeta! Katniss! How are you feeling about this year's Games? Do you think you'll get out this time?"

"Gratiana! You're a very pretty girl so you must have a boyfriend of some sort! Who is he?"

I want to scream at them all to shut up but I can bet that that is not going to help me get more sponsors. I take a deep breath, smile then say, "It's so wonderful to be in the Capitol again. It is so beautiful and so different from District 12 and it is just an honour to come here. Katniss and me are very close but not in a romantic way; we are closer in a brother and sister way. I am not planning on stealing her away from Cato since he's pretty much my best friend. I will do everything in my power to get Katniss, Gale and Cato out of the arena and I know that we can make it out. I am prepared to save my friends no matter the cost." It hurts me so much to even mumble the words "Katniss and me are very close but not in a romantic way; we are closer in a brother and sister way." I wish we weren't but she probably considers me as the brother she never had.

"Katniss, do you have anything to say!" She bares her teeth trying her best to smile and not lose it.

"Like he said, the Capitol is just wonderful! I am so happy to be back here. I am not cheating on Cato with Peeta and like I said before Gale is like my brother. There is nothing going on between us. I am ready and prepared for any challenges that stand in my way."

"Gale! How about a few words from you!"

"Katniss may be very beautiful and kind but that's not even going to make me steal her away from her boyfriend. I'm just not that type of guy. I like her but in a friend way so don't get any ideas."

"How about you Gratiana?"

"I'm ready and I'm prepared. I know that I can do this even though only 4 can make it out of the 48. I believe in myself and my strength and I hope you do too. Also, for all the single men out there, I'm also flying solo." She gives a wink to the reporters then smiles and whips back her long blonde hair. She really knows how to play them…

Most of the reporters look satisfied and give us some space but the rest just keep badgering us. Some even grab us to stop us from fleeing. Effie shoos away the rest of the reporters in a "posh" manner and we finally arrive in the building. I recognize it well, how can't I? I see it everyday in my nightmares. Sometimes it's me and Katniss on the rooftop but then she pushes me off; other times it's me watching someone kill her and her committing suicide. It's not exactly the most ideal place to spend your last days in but I guess we don't really have a choice.

**Gale's P.O.V:**

I know that I may never be with Katniss and I was prepared for that. I saw the way Cato looked at her and I saw the way she looked at Cato. I am ready to fight for her but I just can't believe that all I am to her is a brother. Being friend-zoned is bad enough but brother-zoned? That's just sad. We've spent so much time together and I'm not planning on giving up now. I just can't believe that she's never noticed. I want her to be happy but honestly Cato will not make her happy. I've seen the danger in his eyes. He's unpredictable and impossible to read. I have a feeling that sometimes he doesn't even know who he is. He's sort of just lost inside himself. He hides things but everyone does it; sometimes we just can't risk the consequences. I wish I told her before. I wish I told her before she went to the Games. I wish I didn't let her slip out of my fingers.

She can do so much better without Cato. He doesn't deserve her. She doesn't deserve the pain she'll have to go through with him. I know I sound evil and selfish but I know that she would be so much happier with me. We'd hunt all day and I'd help her cook our Game. We'd go to the Hob and sell our extra food and meet Greasy Sae. Everything would be perfect. We'd be spouses and best friends.

I love her but it's just so hard to love someone when they don't love you back. Cato is a good guy but he still does not deserve Katniss. He's strong and can act like a wall that protects her and keeps her from falling but something is just not right about Cato. There's something that tells me that he may not be 100% sane. He looks strong on the outside but I can tell that he's weak on the inside.

We fight through the crowd and finally arrive inside the building. We enter a huge elevator that has no problem fitting 50 people inside and I stab the number 12. Rapidly, the elevator ascends and we're on the 12th floor. Effie takes out a card and unlocks the door. The room we enter is filled with polished mahogany tables, plush couches and thick carpets. I've never seen this type of luxury and I despise things like this. This could be sold and the money could save countless starving children's lives. Instead we waste it on useless things like this! I hate the Capitol!

I'm shown to my own room since I'm not sharing with the others anymore. I slide the door open and placed in my room is a massive bed, a glossy table, a substantial TV and a wooden wardrobe. There's another door that I expect to lead to the toilet. I crash onto the bed. I can't even look at how low I've sunk. How can I be enjoying this when there are so many people out there slowly dying? I push those thoughts away from my mind and just relax. I don't have many days left anyways. _Knock knock._

"Come in, the door's not locked."

"Hey Gale."

"Hi Katniss. So, what brings you to the crib."

"Just checking in on you." I raise an eyebrow at her reply.

"Ok fine. I wanted to talk to you."

"Go on."

"Well, every since you kissed me things have been weird."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make it weird or anything but I just needed to let you know that I…I…I…love you."

"God… Not again." I hear her mutter under her breath.

"Gale, you have the worst timing ever." She smirks but under that smirk I see a sad smile.

"Ugh! I'm just so bad at this stuff! I'm so sorry. In fact I also feel sorry for you. How can you even put up with a girl like me?"

"I don't put up with you, I long for you." I look away to hide my blush. I never blush, well not like this.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

AHH! WHY ME? WHY ME? I DON'T DESERVE THEM! Okay, just calm down… Why did Gale have to kiss me in the forest? Why did Peeta have to kiss me like 10 minutes ago!

_**–10 minutes ago – **_

_** "Hey Katniss! Do you want to stay here for a bit before you go back to your room?"**_

_** "Why not?" I enter his ginormous room.**_

_** "So you think we can win again?"**_

_** "Maybe, if we're lucky. I mean there are 48 tributes this time. We'll have to kill 42 of them and I know that I'm capable of doing that but I just don't think I can bear their death. All of their deaths will eventually come back and haunt me."**_

_** "Katniss, it's not like we have a choice. It's either kill or be killed. We can't give up now after coming so far."**_

_** "I know. I just wish there was some other alternate."**_

_** "Yeah me too, but who knows, we might just have some extra luck."**_

_** "Yeah, totally because we are just like what were they called in the ancient times? I think it was leprechauns."**_

_** "Well, I have something for you." He hands me a small flower- no, it's a plant or more accurately a four-leaved clover.**_

_** "I've never found one but I want you to have it. My father always told me that when you find a four-leaved clover, your luck increases immensely and we're going to need all the luck we can get."**_

_** "Wow, thanks Peeta. I thought that the three leaved clovers went extinct ages ago."**_

_** "Well, I saw a patch of them on the way here and found this."**_

_** "I can't take this; I really don't deserve it."**_

_** "Yes, you do. No one else on Panem deserves it more than you."**_

_** "Thanks-" His lips crash onto mine. I can't pull away or I'll hurt him but if I don't he'll get the wrong idea. Luckily, he pulls away before I do.**_

_** "Oh god… Oh god… I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."**_

_** "It's okay."**_

_** "I'm sorry."**_

_** "Hey, I should be saying that instead of you!"**_

_** "I'm sorry…" Before I can say anything else he flees from the room.**_

Why are things so muddled up in my head now? I haven't seen Cato in ages and I miss him. I really want to see him soon. I need to tell him what happened before someone else tells him. If I'm not the one telling him he might take it the wrong way. He's only been gone for a few days but I feel so much more distance. He's so close yet so far.

"Gale, I'm so sorry but I need to go. I already arranged a meeting. I'm sorry. I'll be back soon." I rush out of his room and jump onto the elevator. A large, muscular man stands before me.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Uh… The second floor."

"No entry. You are only allowed on your District floor and on the main floor, nowhere else unless you have special permission."

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet someone."

"Who is it?"

"Cato Crassus. The Victor from District 2."

"Have you confirmed with President Snow?"

"No."

"Then, I am sorry but I cannot let you go any further."

"But it's urgent!"

"What would be so urgent that you wouldn't need President Snow's permission?"

"I just need to talk to him!"

", you will have to calm down or I will have to physically remove you."

"No! I need to see him!"

"If it's this urgent you can call President Snow and ask for his permission." He hands me a phone. He's already helped me punch in the numbers so I hear the ringing.

"Hello! This is the reception of Snow's mansion. How may I help you?"

"Could I speak to President Snow please?"

"Wait a second." I hear the line go dead and I feel anger boil in me. Did she just hang up on me? Suddenly, I hear the women's voice again.

"I'm sorry but he is busy right now. How about if you book an appointment with him?"

"I can't, it's urgent."

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything, he is very busy right now and can't talk to any extra people."

"Let me talk to him! I know him! Just tell him its Katniss Everdeen."

"Ah! . I'm sorry but we don't give Victors special treatment here. You will have to wait."

"Just let him talk to him for one second!" I hear her sigh.

"Fine but only for one minute." I hear the line change.

"Hello. This must be Katniss Everdeen."

"Yes."

"Now, what is so "urgent" that you'd need to disturb me?"

"I need to see Cato and I need your permission."

"No. Didn't the peace guard inside the elevator already tell you the rules about visiting other floors?"

"Yes but-"

"Then you are not allowed to see him until the interviews. It is tomorrow. I'm sure you can wait one day."

"But I can't!"

"I can't help you. Goodbye." He hangs up the phone. I throw the phone hard onto the floor.

"You know what? Screw this!" I run back to my room. Screw the Capitol and their stupid, fucking rules. I swear that one day I am going to kill Snow. He shouldn't be the one ruling over us; looking down on us and acting as if he is the king. One day… one day things will be different…

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

Oh gosh… Oh gosh… What is going to happen? Is she going to tell Cato? Maybe he'll understand and not try and murder me…

"_Go to her!" _A small voice inside me screams. I can't. I can't go to her.

"_Win her back!"_ How can I win something back that was never mine?

"_Show her how much you love her!" _She already knows far too well. I've never listened to that little voice I call my instinct. The things my instinct always wanted me to do was always too hard and had too many flaws.

"_Yeah, you never listened to me and look at where you've ended up." _Ugh, why can't it just shut up. Sometimes it's just a little to hard to bare its crap. I thought that I was over Katniss. I thought that for a long time until now. The emotions and feelings I've been hiding are finally coming to the surface just like last time but I swear to God I will not be crying. Sometimes I wonder what life is like without Cato. She'd go hunting and maybe teach my something. We'd bring back her game and I'd cook it. We'll have two children, one boy and one girl. The girl will have my blonde hair, painting skills and baking skills and Katniss's grey eyes and lovely voice. Our son would have my soft blue eyes and Katniss's brown hair and hunting skills. It's nice to dream but it sucks the moment you realize it's never going to happen. The chance of this is close to zero so I shouldn't even start to think about it. What's the point of getting your hopes up when it's just going to get crushed?

**Gratiana's P.O.V:**

I'm finally alone. I don't need to put up that big girl act anymore. I let the warm, salty tears finally drizzle out of my eyes at a steady pace. What happened to forever and ever? What happened to we'll be together no matter what? What happened to if you're about to fall, I'll always catch you? What happened to all that? He promised me that we would get through life together but now he's left me all alone. How could he? I trusted him and he just let me slip out of his fingers without fighting to keep me. How could I be so dumb and believe him?

**- A few days ago -**

"**Hi Fabian!" **

"**Hey babe!" I run into his arms while pushing him down into the soft grass. I plant as many kisses as I can on him since the reapings are only an hour away.**

"**Wow, you're enthusiastic today."**

"**Well, in case I go, I want our last hour to be perfect." I smile. I'm never like this, not even in front of my family but he's melted the wall I've put between me and the world. It may have shielded and protected me before but it also hid the wonders too. I can't be happier than I am now. We roll down the hill and I end up on top of him. I'm not that heavy so I don't end up crushing him.**

"**I love you." I purr.**

"**I love you too Gratiana." Those three words make the whole world seem better. I feel butterflies form in my stomach and a smile creep onto me face. Suddenly, the atmosphere tenses.**

"**What if I get picked Fabian?"**

"**You wouldn't! You've only got your name in there a few times! Your father hasn't even let you put your name inside one extra time. You will be fine."**

"**But what if I am reaped!"**

"**I'll volunteer. I would never leave you alone. I'll do everything and anything to get you out. I'll love you forever and ever no matter what. We'll be together forever and if you ever feel like falling, I'll always be there to catch you." **

"**Promise?"**

"**Promise."**

He lied to me! How could he after all we've been through together? He could have at least come and say goodbye. He's a fucking coward that can't even face me! I am more determined than ever to get back home, not for my family, not for him but for me. When I get back home I am going to kill him. I swear that he will regret lying to me.

Most girls from District 12 have no chance of winning but I'm a different story. I'm not like most girls…

**Gale's P.O.V:**

I walk out of the room hoping to get some fresh air but instead I'm meted my something or should I say someone else. As she's walking extremely quickly, she doesn't notice me and ends up crashing into me face first.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you!"

"It's okay, I should have been looking mor-" When I see Gratiana's face, her eyes are bright red and puffy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm fine okay?" Ugh… She's just as stubborn as Katniss.

"Come on, talk to me while you can. I mean we should talk before we go into the Games or we won't get a chance to meet each other." Gosh, I hope I didn't come off as a douche.

"Fine. Myboyfriendtoldmethathe''tandhedidn'. Got what you need?"

"Wow, slow down there." I say. She was talking so fast that I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"My. Boyfriend. Told. Me. That. He'd. Volunteer. If. I. got. Reaped. But. He. Didn't. And. He. Didn't. Even. Go. And. See. Me. Before. I. Left. For. The. Train." She says while stressing every single word as if I was a retard.

"I'm sorry. He sounds like a douchey coward. Not the best boyfriend. You should just leave him behind. You're beautiful, kind, brave, strong and patient. You can do so much better."

"Mmm hmm. Like you'd know." Wow, she's much harder to flatter than most girls.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help. I'm not exactly the best person to talk to." I can feel myself loose my patience quickly.

"Then why did you make me talk to you?"

"I'm sorry okay? I just thought that for once I wouldn't mess something up and could actually do some good! Could you just stop acting as if I'm doing something bad to you!" I snap.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a bitch but it's hard to keep your temper when your having possibly the worst day of your life."

"So who is your boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend?"

"Fabian. Fabian Samos." That name sounds familiar. It sounds extremely familiar… Oh! It's Fabio!

"Wait Fabio!"

"Yeah, he told me the people at school call him that."

"Ugh, I hated that guy. He was the guy at school that every one wanted to punch in the balls and one day that wish came true. Well, only for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I just sat down in my normal seat for history and he comes up to me and tells me to go be a dick in some other seat. I was still keeping my cool and I just told him that I always sit here and there are tons of other seats that he can go sit in but he just throws random, pretty bad insults at me. I pwned him with wordplay and then he starts getting pissed. He throws a fist at me but he's pretty damn slow and I easily dodge it. The next thing I know he takes me bag and starts screaming get out of the seat or you loose your bag. I'm pretty stubborn and I don't like giving up to a douche so I stay but then he starts taking all of my stuff out of my bag including a picture of me and Katniss. He picks it up and says that he's going to steal her away from me and bang her. That's when I lose it. Within seconds, I punch him in the balls hard enough to neuter him. Hopefully, he's finally learnt how to get his head out of his ass but I doubt it." I can hear Gratiana chuckling at me story.

"I remember that day. He came to see me with a bag of frozen peas on his crotch. He had a totally different story though. He said that this bastard was in his seat and messing it up so he beat that guy up but then when he was lying on the floor pretending to be in pain, he kicked him in the balls. I can't believe I actually believed him…"

"Just wondering, how could he land such a pretty girl like you?" I swear I see her cheeks turn a slight rose colour but it might just be my eyes but she recomposes herself quickly and puts a mask on her face again. If I didn't know that she was from District 12, I'd think that she was a Career.

"Looks like I'm either naïve or he's just good at lying."

"Well, since you don't seem naïve I'm guessing he's just good at lying his way through."

"You know, I really thought that he was different. I really thought that he understood me. I had always put on a hard exterior but he somehow managed to claw away my shield and he got to see the real me. The innocent, weak, young girl under the layers of protection I've developed. He's the only one I showed that side of me to. No on, not even my parents had ever saw me that way but he was just a fraud. It hurts to know that the only person I trusted lied to me and used me…"

"So the person I'm seeing now isn't the real you?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"So what if this isn't the real me? It isn't going to matter in a few days anyways."

"You'll be out of the arena in a few days."

"Yeah, and my body will be buried in District 12 but my soul will be in heaven."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant but that's not going to happen. They say that the odds will be in your favour but they never are. Luck was never on my side. Luck isn't what got me through life…"

"I know what you mean."

**Gratiana's P.O.V:**

I usually never talk about stuff like this but I'm probably in the worst state ever. Just talking to him and knowing that he's listening feels good. My shattered heart is in a pool of confusion and hurt and I just want someone to scoop up the leftover pieces of my heart and glue it back together. I try my hardest to just smile but it just hurts so much. I know that he can see right through me. Even when I'm smiling I know that he can see the sadness, hurt, confusion and anger inside my eyes. Right now I just want someone to tell me that everything is going to be all right. I just want someone to hide me away from all the horrors of the world but I have no one. I have no one I can rely on. I have no one I can fall on. All I have is myself. Now I know that I was wrong, I should have never let my guard down in the first place.

"But who knows, anyone could win this." Gale says.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, it's getting late."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." I walk back to my room trying to avoid anymore encounters with anyone I know. I don't feel like talking anymore since I've just gotten everything out. I just want to be alone where I don't need to care about what other people think or what I have to do next. Life was so much simpler when I was alone…

**Cato's P.O.V:**

"Brutus you promised me that I could see her as soon as both of us were in the Capitol! We are now so let me see her!"

"Stop whining like a child unless you want to loose a few of your teeth. We wouldn't want the Capitol to be disappointed in our little playboy's looks now do we?" He sneers. I use all my power to restrain me from punching my mentor.

"Just wait this one night and you can see her tomorrow boy."

"Don't call me boy! You don't have the right to call me that if you can't even help me see the girl I love!" Boy… That's what my father called me. I wonder where he is now. I hope he's dead and out of my life. When I went back to District 2 I took my mother with me. She's finally safe in the Victor's village with two bodyguards. If my father even dares to go near her, I will kill him properly this time.

"Cato, it's not like I haven't tried-"

"Well then try harder! I have to see her!"

"Cato, you must know that I've done everything I can. You're like a son to me and I wouldn't want you to break down like a little pussy." He was the dad I never had. When my father put me into training, Brutus was the one who actually trained me. He gave me the love and care my dad never gave me. I appreciate it.

"I know. It's just I really miss her. We haven't seen each other in days. What if she's forgotten me?"

"Haha! No one can forget a some like you my dear boy." He chuckles.

"Now go to bed. Wouldn't want you to lose your beauty sleep now would we prince charming?" I roll my eyes at his comment and saunter back into my room.

My room is absolutely stunning with diamonds, pearls, rubies and other precious stone sparkling on the frame of the bed. It is near perfect. The only thing that is missing is Katniss. All I can do now is plummet onto my bed and fall asleep…

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the late update. I have no excuse and you guys have probably already forgotten about me. It's just that I've been really uninspired. Sorry! Oh and please take a look at my other stories. Enjoy chapter 36!**

**Chapter 36**

**Tributes:**

**District 1:**

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: ****Fabius Imbrex**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Talents: Sword**

**Name: Drusa Alexander**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Talents: Spear**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Gloss Mento**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 26**

**Talents: Dagger**

**Name: Cashmere Glicia**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 24**

**Talents: Knife**

**District 2:**

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Domitianus Calvus**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Talents: Swords**

**Name: Rebecca Aurelius**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Talents: Axe**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Cato Crassus**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Talents: Swords and spears**

**Name: Enobaria Helenus**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 31**

**Talents: Teeth, throwing knives**

**District 3: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: David Axilla**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Talents: Hiding**

**Name: Chrystal Tucca**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Talents: Spear**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Beetee Brocchus**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 54**

**Talents: Technology and wire**

**Name: Wiress Tucca**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 32**

**Talents: Wire**

**District 4: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Derek Vulso**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Talents: Fish hooks**

**Name: Balbina Johnson**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Talents: Slingshot and spears**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Finnick Odair**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 25**

**Talents: Trident**

**Name: Annie Cresta**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 22**

**Talents: Swimming, weaving nets and hooks**

**District 5: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Maximilian Laeca**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 13**

**Talents: Wires**

**Name: Elizabeth Inregillensis**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Talents: Electricity**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Lycus Agnes**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 34**

**Talents: Camouflage**

**Name: Irene Manos**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 21**

**Talents: Bow and arrows**

**District 6: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Rufus Demetrius **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Talents: Throwing knives**

**Name: Lucinda Judes**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Talents: Spear**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Daniel Sulla**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 55**

**Talents: Camouflage**

**Name: Nemesis **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 58**

**Talents: Camouflage**

**District 7: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Ares Calli**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Talents: Carving**

**Name: Pandora Galo**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Talents: Axe**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Blight Demos**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 35**

**Talents: Knives**

**Name: Johanna Mason**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 22**

**Talents: Axe**

**District 8: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Fernandez Tidd **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 13**

**Talents: Weaving**

**Name: Abigail Elias**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Talents: Sewing**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Woof Kallis**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 72**

**Talents: Sling and wrestling**

**Name: Cecilia Floros**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 30**

**Talents: Sword**

**District 9: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Aaron Michael**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Talents: Sword**

**Name: Aresa Nikolas**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Talents: Slingshot**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Harris Caesar**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 51**

**Talents: Sword**

**Name: Blair Nino**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 42 **

**Talents: Plants**

**District 10: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Ian Leva **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Talents: Sword**

**Name: Carme Petro**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Talents: Wrestling**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Liam Andris**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 37**

**Talents: Dagger**

**Name: Acantha Deleon **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 53**

**Talents: Axe**

**District 11: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Achilles Cosse**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Talents: Spear**

**Name: Clio Barris**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Talents: Climbing**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Chaff Golas**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 44**

**Talents: Plants and swords**

**Name: Seeder Garis**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 61**

**Talents: Throwing knives**

**District 12: **

**Average Tributes:**

**Name: Gale Hawthorne**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Talents: Snares, Bow and arrows and knives**

**Name: Gratiana Casca**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Talents: Taekwondo and knives**

**Victor Tributes:**

**Name: Peeta Mellark**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Talents: Knives and snares**

**Name: Katniss Everdeen**

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 18**

**Talents: Bows and arrows, plants and snares**

**Gratiana's P.O.V:**

**"You know what Fabian, I hope you die!"**

** "I'm sorry but I never thought that you'd actually get chosen as tribute."**

** "I don't want to hear it. Just go. You hurt me once and I'm not going to let you hurt me a second time."**

** "Don't do this babe-"**

** "Don't call me babe!" I scream in his face.**

** "I know that you can't let me go. Eventually, you will come slithering back to me because no one else would want you."**

** "Shut up! Just shut up! Leave me alone!" I'm about to break into a run but he grabs my wrist.**

** "I don't think I will." I lift my arm about to slap his face but something startles me… A high, squeaky voice coming from who knows where starts screeching, "Gratiana! Wake up!"**

"Gratiana! Come on! Wake up!" I randomly toss my pillow at the source of the voice hoping that it'll somehow hit the target and make the noise shut up.

"Gratiana! There's a lot to do and not much time! We're already running late." Effie shrieks. I blindly feel my bed for another pillow but as I roll onto my back, I roll a little too much and end up falling on my face. While I rub my eyes, I lift up my head and turn to the clock. I see 7:32 a.m. flashing again and again. I let out a moan.

Ugh, I hate waking up. I am definitely not a morning person.

"Go and clean up. You look terribly messy." She shrills. Wow, thanks for the confidence boost. Why do we even need to wake up this early? I liked it better when I was still hidden away in a deep chamber called my father's house.

I stumble into the bathroom with my eyes half open. My mind is still fogged up with my nightmares and dreams. The cold water that I splash onto my face shocks me awake. I stare at my face for a moment. The girl in the mirror looks like she had a 0.5% chance of winning the Hunger Games. My blonde hair looks like a bird's nest and my light mascara that I forgot to wash off is smudged. I strip off my pajamas and tiptoe into the shower. There are countless buttons that I experiment with for a while. One second freezing cold water is pounding my back and the next second steaming water is avalanching onto my body. After a while, I give up and just end up using lukewarm water.

When I jump out of the shower, my hair is straight again and at least not as messy as before. I stick my hair into what I think it an automatic dryer and it immediately dries my hair and untangles it. Impressive. I give my teeth a brush, apply a light coat of makeup unlike the Capitol women and pick out a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a long cotton t-shirt. While dragging myself to the dining room, I grab a few pieces of toast and stuff it into my mouth.

"Manners!" Effie squeals. Her squeaks only encourage my "rudeness" so I dramatically chew with my mouth open and make chomping sounds. She looks absolutely appalled so I cackle a little more. Not only does Effie look stunned but Peeta and Katniss. Haymitch is just rubbing his head as if he's in pain. Guess that I'm not the only person who doesn't like waking up early.

"Don't look at me like that. I may act like a "well-mannered" Princess around my parents but no one said that I have to act like that around here. I'm just happy I have some freedom so don't judge me." Katniss raises an eyebrow, Peeta avoids eye contact and Gale just gives me a small smile. I give him a big grin back but I have a feeling that I look as ugly as hell, baring my teeth at him. I quickly gobble up my breakfast and chug down my juice. I'm about to bolt into my room but of course Haymitch has to stop me.

I've hear about him before. How he used to be a morphling and alcohol addict because he lost his girlfriend and child. I also heard rumours about him like how he purposely let District 12's tributes die just so he got revenge and how he self-harmed just to make sure he's alive but I never believed it. I think that he was a little lost after he lost his loved ones and maybe made a few decisions he wasn't so proud of.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"My room? Where else?"

"Get back here. We have to talk about strategies and we have to prepare for the opening ceremony and interviews that are starting in 8 hours." Ugh, this year they're putting the interviews right after the opening ceremony so that just sounds like more work.

"Why do I need to be here? I'm not even going to be in your group." They all stare at me in pity.

"We all know it. I'm not going to make it past the bloodbath so why should I even waste my energy on trying to reach a goal that I'll never get to. It's pointless. You guys can talk about strategies while I enjoy my last few days."

"Don't talk like that. Gratiana, you really need to believe in yourself. Your beautiful and that's going to attract sponsors and I can bet that you have an amazing talent you haven't told us yet. All you need to do is act in a way that will attract even more sponsors and you'll be fine. Just take a seat." Gale states. I let out a grunt while I saunter back into my seat.

Honestly, I don't really need to be here. I'm going to die anyways. I just want to spend my last few days enjoying myself and just do all the things that I've only dreamed of doing. I know it's stupid but when I was 10 I made a mental list of 5 things I wanted to do before I died. It kept changing while I grew older and older but I still remember all 5.

**Visit the Capitol**

**Make a crown that's made of daisies**

**Race a turtle**

**Compose a song**

**Have my first kiss**

I know that they sound pretty stupid but I've always wanted to do all of those things. I can tick off "Visit the Capitol". 1 down and 4 to go. Haymitch's stern voice snaps me out of my daydream.

"Gratiana, I want you to convince the audience that you're strong, tough, confident and hard to break. I want you to act like a Career even if you have to act arrogant and self-centered. Do something big so that they'll remember you. This year there are 48 tributes so it'll be even harder to stand out. Also, I need to know your talents." I guess that's his way of saying I'm sorry you can't join our little group but maybe you'll fit in with the careers somehow.

"What do you mean talents? Talents with weapons or anything?"

"Just anything that you think will help you get out of the arena."

"Well, I've got a black belt in Taekwondo since my dad thought that I needed to learn it for self defence and I'm not too bad with throwing knives."

"Okay, that's good. During training, I want you to show off your skills while learning all the necessary skills for survival." He says. I nod my head to show him that I'm listening even though I'm on the verge of zoning out again.  
>I wonder how my parents are. They always thought that they "protected" me but all they did was try to isolate me and hide the horrors of the world from me. I'm a curious person so however hard you try to hide something, I'll eventually find out. Sometimes, I don't believe that my parents want to protect me because they love me, sometimes I think it's because of my brother's death. I've heard about him before. He died when I was only 1 years old so I don't remember anything about him. Sometimes, I think that the only reason they protect me is because they don't want to go through the same heartbreak like last time.<p>

After what seems like eternity he finally dismisses us for a 30-minute break before we do some training for the interviews with Haymitch, Effie and the other 3 tributes. I scamper back into my room and rummage through the drawer under the desk for something to read. I've always loved reading. It taught me about so many things I didn't know, it showed me things I would have never thought about and I gives me hope. Finally, I find a small, thin book with the title "Diary". I quickly flick through the pages and I realize that this isn't a novel or a proper book; it was the diary of a past tribute... I quickly scan over it again and see that she/he had only filled up a few pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've never felt this scared before. I know that I'm going to die and I've accepted it but I can't help feeling scared. I know that mother will be all right but how about my little brother? He has nobody except her. What if he looses her too? I can't let that happen. I really do want to go back home but we all know that isn't happening. _

_Ever since the morning I arrived in the Capitol, all they've done to me is turn me more and more into their puppet. They've basically turned me into a featherless chicken and styled the hair on my head into a hairstyle that makes me hair look like a pineapple. I only have a few days left and I can't even be myself? Why can't they just leave me alone for now then mess with me in the arena? They've taken so much away from me and now they're also going to take away "me". It's so infuriating sometimes. _

_I was taught not to anger other people or hurt other people because of your anger and instead channel your hurt back to yourself so you don't hurt any other people. How can I do that if I'm going to be thrown into an arena where the only rule is kill or be killed? I know what I'll do if I make it past the bloodbath. All I can do is hide and survive while waiting for them to kill each other off. I can't kill anyone even if it means my win. How can you live with that burden on your back? I'd probably kill myself due to fear, sadness, guilt and stress. Whatever. I'm going to die either way. _

_All I want to do when I die is be myself. That's all I'm asking for. Is it really too much? All I want to do is be myself and not some Capitol doll or puppet but I know that this small wish won't be granted, once a Capitol puppet always a Capitol puppet. _

I slam the book shut. This doesn't feel right, violating a dead person's privacy. After an hour of lying on the soft bed thinking about the past, the present and the future Haymitch calls us and tells us to go to our stylists. I saunter into the room and let the stylists strip me and wax my entire body. I feel so violated…

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I meet Cinna again. Just seeing him brings a smile to my face. He's one of the people who really understands me and everything I'm going through.

"Hi Cinna!" I beam.

"Oh Katniss! It's so great to see you again!" He picks me up and spins me around.

"This time I'm going to make you're dress even more spectacular than before!" He smiles. He blindfolds me while I feel a soft fabric wrap around me. When I lift the blindfold what I see is amazing… Again he surprises me but in a good way. I've never felt this beautiful before but he's the one who helps me feel this way. The dress is strapless and long but above the knee the dress is cut open so you can move around more easily. The dress is a soft white studded with diamonds and every time I move it sparkles just like the beautiful jewel.

"Through all the boring coal in the world, there are people like you who stand out and are unique, beautiful diamonds." I give him another hug and I can tell that soon the waterworks are going to come but he stops me because he doesn't want me to ruin my light makeup or crumple my dress.

Next, I'm ushered into a waiting room filled with the other tributes. I can feel all of their eyes on me when I enter the room. I can hear sneers, growls of jealousy, giggles and more sounds that I can't even describe. I just plaster a smile onto my face in case there are cameras that are giving a "behind the scenes" video to the crowd. I don't care about who is looking at me, all I care about is Cato. My eyes scan through the crowd hoping to find Cato but instead I see Finnick sat next to Peeta, Gale, Gratiana and a girl with brown hair. I rush over to them and I'm immediately showered with compliments.

"Katniss you just like amazing!" Peeta exclaims.

"Looks like I'm not the only sexy beast here." Finnick smirks. My face turns a slightly red shade when I realize that he's shirtless and all he has on is a pair of pants that looks like a fish tail.

"Oh yeah, this is Annie, my girlfriend. Annie meet Katniss, Katniss meet Annie." I smile and give Finnick a small wink to congratulate him on finally becoming her boyfriend. My face turns even redder when I see that she has puny starfishes that cover her breasts and a skirt that also looks like a tail. I guess that this year District 4 is aiming for a mermaid theme.

"It's very nice to meet you Annie." I smile. I can't help but feel sorry for him. I know that we won't be able to be in the same group so one of us will have to die.

"Oh and have any of you seen Cato?" Annie looks at me in confusion.

"Cato. Tall guy? Blonde spiky hair? Muscular? Intimidating? Seen someone like that?"

"Oh Katniss, he was just looking for you. I think he went over there." Peeta points to his left. I scramble away while eagerly looking for him. I see a head of blonde hair all spiked up with gel. It's him!

"Cato-" I yell but then I stop. Instead of seeing Cato's smiling face, I see another girl with pretty blonde hair mauling my boyfriend or should I now say ex-boyfriends face…

**A/N: Sorry about the long list at the beginning. I just wanted to get some names down for all of the tributes so I would know who was who in the next few chapters. And cliffhanger! Do you want them to break up or not? Please review and tell me! Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the slow update again. I don't have much to say so just enjoy this chapter and review! Chapter 37**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

Tears immediately fill my eyes. I know that I'm not supposed to cry since my make up was just done but how can I not? How could he do that to me? At first I knew that he was a playboy and would just use girls but then I thought that he was different. I guess I was wrong, he's exactly what I thought he was, a monster…

I sprint away from the scene hoping that getting away from it physically would also get me away from it mentally. I don't care about him! I can't! He's hurt me so many times. If he didn't like me then why can't he just leave me alone? I hear someone scream my name but I just block it out. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to listen to someone lie to me. I don't want to do anything, I just want to be alone. I run into the bathroom and lock myself inside.

I always thought that Cato was the wall I could lean on but he's more like quicksand. It falls to keep you upright and instead it sucks you into doom. I curl up into a ball; makeup smudged; hairpins falling out and pieces of my heart scattered all over the floor.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear a familiar voice call for me.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

My stylists have finally dressed me up. I'm basically in a half warrior have peacekeeper costume. Honestly, I'm not surprised. I didn't expect too much out of my stylists since they're nothing like Cinna. Before I'm led to the waiting room Rebecca, the reaped or should I say volunteered tribute from my District, meets me. She's only 17 but if she didn't tell you, you could mistake her for a 20 year old girl just like you could mistake me for a man in his 20's.

"Hi Cato." She smirks. She's definitely one of the top students from the academy where we train. I have got to admit but she is pretty hot. She has a layer of make up that brings out even more beauty than she has and she's dressed in armor and a mini skirt.

"Hi Rebecca was it?"

"Yeah and I believe you're Cato Crassus."

"That's me. So what do you want?"

"Gosh, so pushy. Just because a sexy girl like me wants to meet you face to face you immediately think that I want something? Wow, looks like people are losing their manners now."

"Sorry. So I've heard about you in academy. You must be pretty good to get picked for volunteering."

"Of course. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here. I was going to volunteer when I turn 18 but since this year is special they decided they wanted me."

"You must have been in a few cat fights then." I smirk.

"Looks like you already know quite a lot about me. So I have a proposition to make. When you were sleeping Brutus told us three to be in one group but we're still missing one person so I was thinking that you could join us."

"Well, it looks like you don't know me too well. If you haven't noticed even though I've made it pretty damn obvious, I'm teaming up with Katniss, Peeta and Gale."

"Oh god… At first when I saw you and Katniss in the Hunger Games getting cozy I thought that you were just using her to get more sponsors since the almighty, brutal Cato would never stoop so low and fall for a pathetic girl from 12. I guess I was wrong. You really have gone soft."

"What the hell did you just call Katniss?" I growl. My smirk has finally melted but her smirk is still planted on her face.

"I'm sorry. Just chill. I just thought that since Katniss will win she'd want to bring someone else with her instead of letting them die like Finnick or the girl she's getting very close to. I think it was Grace. No, it was Grant. Ah! I remember. It was Gratiana I think."

"She wouldn't. I love her and she loves me, I can't leave her behind."

"I'm just suggesting. Why don't you think about it? Let's first get our ass into the waiting room. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting would we?"

"I'm sure they'll wait for someone like me." I sneer. A peacekeeper comes to show us the way but she shoos him away as if he's some type of fly. When we enter there are already tons of people packed inside. Her eyes scan the room and her lips suddenly smack onto mine. Her hands slither up to my neck and when I try to push away she presses her lips even harder onto mine. When she finally lets go so she can take a breath I hear a sobbing sound. I whip my head around and see Katniss running away.

"You bitch! Stay away from me or I swear, I will end you." I snarl at her. I don't wait for a reply and instead rush towards Katniss. Before I can get to her she locks herself in the bathroom.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I shout but there's no reply.

"Katniss! I know you're in there! Please let me talk!"

"No! Get the hell away! Just hearing your voice revolts me!" She screams back.

"Please give me a chance to explain-"

"Explain what? I already understand. There's nothing to explain. Just leave me alone!"

"Katniss, please. I swear that this wasn't my fault."

"Yeah of course it isn't. It's my fault that I managed to catch you. I really did think that you were different. I really did try to get through to you. I gave you another chance that you managed to screw up and ruin me again. Just go away. All you'll do is create more harm. Isn't that what you're good at?"

"Katniss, she was the one who kissed me first!"

"Does it matter? So what she kissed you first. You fucking kissed her back. Go away! It's over!" Those two words send my whole world crashing down. It's over? It can't be. It can't! How the hell do I manage to screw up time after time?

"Please come out. Please don't tell me it's over. Please don't leave me." I plead. I feel a droplet fall out of my eye. I never cry but I just can't keep the tears in when it comes to Katniss. She brings out a side of me I never knew I had.

"Why the hell should I? You've done nothing but hurt me since day 1!"

"Because, you're everything to me." I hear a silence on the other side of the room. Suddenly, the door swings open.

"Then show me you love me! Show me I'm the only girl for you! Show me that I'm your everything!" I stare at her face. There's mascara mixed with tears streaming down her face. I've made her cry but I'm going to fix things.

"No one else compared to you."

"It's not enough."

"I can't survive without you."

"It's not enough! Say the three words and I'll forgive you."

"I…I…I…"

"I didn't think so…" She's about to turn away but I stop her.

"Katniss, don't leave! I love you. I love you more than anything in the world."

My lips crash onto her lips. She doesn't pull away but doesn't kiss me back either. I can taste both of our salty tears mixed together. As I stroke her hair she finally stops sobbing and starts to kiss me back. At first, it's more soft and innocent but quickly it turns into a passionate, aggressive and desperate kiss. Both of our mouths are fighting for domination but finally she surrenders in defeat. I push her onto the wall and she wraps her legs around me. I hear a person passing yell, "Get a room." We just giggle and kiss some more. I finally let her down when I realize that we still need to get back to the interviews and get her hair and makeup fixed up.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I really have no feelings for that bitch. I had only met her a day ago. I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"It's okay. Just never do that again or I swear, I will kick your ass." She smirks. She wipes up her tears and tries to clean up the mascara a little bit.

"Wow, I must really look and be pathetic. Crying over someone like you." She smirks again.

"Oh, don't try and deny your passionate love for me."

"You're right. I love you." She smiles. My stomach does a triple back flip as she says those three words. I give her a lopsided grin in return. Wow, I've never done one of those. Not even to Christina when she was still alive. She smiles when she sees me beam.

"Come on, let's get you sorted out." She goes into the bathroom and surprisingly finds a make up kit with everything in it. She lets me inside even though it's only for girls. She washes off all of the make up on her face and asks me to help put on some eyeliner. I have no idea how to use the tiny little tube but I've seen my mother and other women put it on so I just try to imitate them.

"Is it okay? If you don't like it I won't mind."

"It's perfect." She then proceeds to put on a thin layer of eye shadow.

"Katniss, you don't need to put on anymore make up. You're already beautiful. The makeup will just cover your beauty."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl." She smirks but she leaves the makeup and start brushing out her hair again.

"Cinna helped me braid it into a side braid and it was perfect but now I've ruined it."

"It's okay, I'm sure that someone like me who can outsmart a mutt can handle a side braid."

"I bet you don't even know how to braid."

"Well I didn't know how to use eyeliner but it still looks pretty damn good on you." She rolls her eyes but lets me braid. She first shows me how to do it but it still looks slightly messy so she gives me a try. I twist it and turn it until it looks like what she looked like before.

"Wow, how'd you do that and on your first try?"

"Well, when I was smaller, Christina would braid her hair all the time and sometimes I'd braid her hair too but after she passed away, I never did anymore and I didn't have the time either. Guess I just needed someone to remind me how to do it." I give her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. You didn't need to tell me that."

"It's okay, let's just get back before people start noticing." We rush back.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Peeta shouts.

"Yeah, we were so worried." Gale adds.

"How long have we been gone?" I ask.

"Nearly an hour!" Peeta says.

"Wait, don't tell me you two…" Finnick smirks.

"No! God, you and your sick mind…" Katniss shrieks. I laugh at her pureness and innocence and Finnick joins me. I still feel slightly embarrassed about how I punched him last time. Well, ho hum life goes on.

The peacekeepers announce that the interviews are starting and we have to line up in order of Districts. I feel sorry for Katniss, she's probably one of the last people to get interviewed.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

I really have no idea why I forgave him so easily. I guess that it's just because I'm too tired of losing people. I'm too tired of letting people slip away. I'm just too tired to fight the only person who is always there. I've forgiven Cato for the "misunderstanding" but I still want to keep my distance. From day one I've realized one thing about him. He's unpredictable and dangerous just like an earthquake. It could strike any second and you wouldn't know it.

We line up in a line and I realize that I'm second last and Peeta is last. I don't really listen to anybody's interview and focus on mine. I have no idea what questions he'll shoot at me. I know that most will be about Gale, Peeta, Cato and my family but what if he asks me a question I'm totally not expecting so that is why I'm thinking of crazy questions and trying to make up an answer. The only interview I actually listen to before I get onto stage is Cato's.

"Welcome Cato Crassus! How are you today?"

"I'm doing great and looking great too." He gives a wink to the audience and I'm sure that every single girl wants him and every single guy wants to be him.

"In the Capitol who doesn't look great? So Cato there had been many rumours about you and Katniss. Is it true that you and Katniss have eloped?"

"Well, not yet but I would really love it if she could be my wife. She's my everything. Without her I'd be nothing."

"Aww…" The crowd purrs.

"Cato, this is your second time being here in the Capitol, am I right?"

"Yes."

"How do you like it? Is it very different from last year?"

"Well, it's amazing just like last time and you haven't aged a bit. The only thing that has changed is probably the colour of Effie's wig."

"Haha! Why did you volunteer this year again?"

"When Brutus got reaped I couldn't let him go into the Games again. I know that he could handle it but he's like a father to him and I'd never want him to get hurt. I'm not saying he is weak, I'm just saying that he's strong enough to let me go. But I have another reason too. I knew that Katniss would be going into the Games again and I had to protect her. Again, I say that she is not weak, I just want to make sure that she's going to be okay."

"That's very sweet. So do you think that you'll win again this year?"

"Of course. Who can take on someone like me? No one. And this time I have a reason to stay alive and fight. No one will stop me when I'm in this state." I roll my eyes at his cockiness. I hear a "ding" and I know that his time is up.

"Oh, I'm very sorry but the time is up. Give a round of applause for Cato Crassus! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Cato strides off the stage.

"Good job." I congratulate.

"Thanks." The next few interviews are quite boring and nothing sticks out until District 4. The male tribute named Derek Vulso looks familiar, too familiar. Oh my god… It's not a random guy named Derek, it's Taylor. His hair has been dyed black, cut short and been spiked up so it looks exactly like Cato's hairstyle. He's even bigger than last time and even more muscular. How is this possible? Just when I thought he had left my life and disappeared he comes back.

"C-c-a-a-ato… It… it…it's… him…"

"What? It's who?"

"T-ta-y-l-l-l-or." His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he stares at the person on stage then the colour drains out of his face.

"But how?"

"I don't know." I've never felt this terrified before. The last time I saw him he nearly killed me and now he's even stronger. What if he kills Cato? What if he kills Peeta? What if he kills Gale? I can't let that happen but I know that it is inevitable. Snow resurrected him. Snow sent him to kill me. Snow is going to make him take everything I have left. It's inevitable but I'm going to stop him. I'm strong enough not to fear him. I can't be scared of him. I can't be scared of anything.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I'm still slightly shaken by Taylor's sudden appearance but I know that I can take him. He may be stronger than last time but I'll do anything to protect Katniss. I won't admit defeat to him until Katniss is safe. By the time it's her time for the interview, she's calmed down a bit. Slowly, she wobbles onto the stage trying to conceal her fear the best she can.

"Welcome Katniss Everdeen! Are you all right? You look slightly rattled."

"I'm fine." She snaps.

"Well, how has your visit to the Capitol been?"

"It's wonderful as usual. It's given me so many fond memories and I hope it gives me some more." Yeah, more about how you could die any second. Such good memories.

"Ah I see. There are so many questions about you and Cato that we are dying to know the answer to. Are you planning on getting married and having children?"

"Of course! We were going to get engaged but when we found out about this year's Games we thought that we'd postpone it until after the Games and as for children, I'd love to have kids!"

"That's great. When you were in the waiting room you saw Cato kiss another girl. Is that right?" She flinches but quickly regains her composure. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out so she just nods.

"How'd you feel when you saw that and we saw you two run off, well you run off and Cato chasing you?"

"Well, when I saw him kissing that girl I felt like dying. I thought that he didn't love me and didn't care about me at all. I was so looking forward to seeing him again but when I found out he kissed someone else, everything just fell apart so I did the one thing I was good at, run. I ran into the girl's bathroom and he followed me. He explained everything to me. He told me that she kissed him and wanted me to be jealous so I'd leave him. He told me he loved me and the pieces of my heart immediately got glued back together."

"That is so sweet! Honestly tell me the answer to this question. Cato must be very intimidating but you're not scared of him right?"

"Well, when I first met him, he looked to big, so tough and so handsome. I knew that he could easily hurt me mentally and physically so I was scared I mean who wouldn't be. But now that I've gotten to know him, I'm even more scared." I hear everybody gasp. She's scared of me? I feel like crying. I never wanted to scare her. I never wanted to frighten her. I never wanted her to feel threatened. I thought that she could see through that intimidating mask I put on and see the real me. I guess I was wrong.

"Wait, but I thought you were madly in love with him. Am I wrong?"

"Exactly. I'm madly in love with him and that is why I am even more scared. I've never felt this way before. I've gotten so close to him and it scared me to know that he can hurt me so easily. The idea of it just petrifies me but I trust him enough to know that he won't intentionally hurt me."

"Well, time's up. Good luck Katniss! May the odds be ever in your favour!" The audience is still taking their sweet time processing it. Suddenly, the crowd bursts into cheers, hoots and applause. That's my girl.

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

As I walk off the stage proud of what I've done since I just went through a freak out, someone grabs me and yanks me away.

"Let go of me-" The person covers my mouth and eyes.

"Shh…" He whispers in a husky, dark voice. He slowly removes his hand from my mouth.

"Cato?" No, when Cato talks to me he's less rough than usual.

"No." He spins me around so I turn towards the mystery person and my eyes go wide.

"Taylor…" I say while trembling. His arm slides up my shirt and he slowly strokes my back. I can feel tears brewing but I know that I can't be weak now.

"Stop it."

"Make me." His free hand starts to caress my face and his face moves closer and closer as I attempt to struggle out of his grip.

"Help!" I scream while slapping his hand away.

"Shut the hell up." He covers my mouth again but I bite the skin of his hand.

"Oh don't be like that babe. I'm sure you wouldn't want your friends to get hurt." I knew it. Luck is and never will be on my side.

"What do you mean?" I stammer. His hand finds its way back to my neck and his lips crash onto me. I can barely breathe and his hands paw at my body. When I start shaking my head trying to make his lips let go of mine he tightly cups my face with both hands. I guess that I was born to die. I was only kidding myself thinking that just because I survived the Games, I'll have a normal life.

When he has run out of breath he finally gives my lips some freedom.

"What do you want?" I yelp.

"I want your body to betray you and then I want to kill you with my bare hands but the thing that you can give me is joining my group. I'm sure that you wouldn't want your friends to be in an "accident"."

"Why me?"

"I want your little boyfriend to suffer. I want to see such a beautiful woman to give into me. Also, you remind me of my girlfriend. My _dead_ girlfriend. You have no right to look like her." He really is crazy but losing someone that important would make me crazy too. If I ever lost Peeta, Cato, Gale or my family I don't think I would keep it together. I can't believe it but I feel slightly sorry for the sick man I'm looking at. He plants a few rough kisses all over my face and collarbone but Is interrupted by footsteps.

"Guess like our little make out session has come to an end. It's okay though, we'll have plenty more soon." He smirks evilly.

"Oh yeah, and if you dare tell anybody about anything that just happened, your friends will be the first to go with a painful death. So keep your secrets to yourself." He pushes me away and when I turn back, he's already gone as if it never happened but I'm not a naïve girl. Nothing will _ever _make this memory go away.

I walk while shuddering back into the waiting room. At the very worst time Rebecca, the girl that was sticking her tongue down my boyfriend's throat, meets me. She strides toward me and attempts to intimidate me by "towering" over me but someone like her really can't scare someone who has met Taylor. She stands in my way like a stubborn rock, not budging a centimeter.

"Can you move?"

"No."

"You know what, I'm really not up for this crap. Move or I'll make you move bitch."

"I see you still have a little fight in you. Don't act like the queen of everything, your days of looking down on people are over."

"What the fuck are you even talking about? I guess that you not only a bitch but a mentally and physically deranged."

"I don't really give a fuck about your opinion. And I just wanted you to know that your boyfriend lied. He went up to me and wanted to talk about the teams. He told me that he didn't want to be in you three's group because you guys were weak and would only drag him down. He thought that we were alone when he kissed me. I was surprised but I still kissed him back. Who wouldn't kiss someone so hot and sexy when they're served to you on a silver platter."

"Wow, you're desperate too? I can't believe that you wouldn't try to trick me with such a fake lie. If you're going to lie you can at least try to make it sound real. Too bad you don't have the brains or skills to do that."

"Well, believe it or not, it's the ugly true. I would be sorry if you were not a insufferable bitch but too bad you are." I really don't want to be dealing with this. Someone pulls me away.

"I swear if this is-" I see the blonde spiked up hair and I quickly stop.

"You dare hurt Katniss and I will kill you. I usually wouldn't hurt a girl but you are really pushing it. If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open. Who knows what could happen." He roars at her. He takes my arm and takes me to the elevator.

"Katniss, you okay?" He asks using a soft voice just like the same quiet voice Taylor used when threatening me. His hand is still holding my wrist just like when Taylor nearly raped me. We are alone just like when Taylor told me that he was going to take everything I love away. I start shuddering violently.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He says sternly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!"

"Katniss, what did that witch do to you?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm fine."

"Katniss, you know you can tell me anything." He looks into my eyes and he sees right through my mask. He can tell how scared I am, how I am struggling.

"Sometimes you don't need to be strong anymore. Sometimes you need to give yourself a break and just let go because I'll always be here to support and catch you." I burst into tears.

"I'm so scared." I cry.

"Of what?" He says while holding me.

"Of…of… everything. Of the Games, of the dangers, of losing you. I'm scared of everything." I can't believe how weak and feeble I sound. I almost want to slap myself.

"Losing me? You'll never lose me. You'll never lose anyone because I'll protect them. I'll protect you from your fears."

"You don't understand!"

"I do. I understand you."

"No, you don't. If you did… if you did…" I can't finish the ending. I can't tell him.

"If I did then what?"

"If you did you'd be in danger." I spurt out.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He…he…"

"Who is he?"

"Taylor…"

"What did he do to you!" I can't tell him. I can't or I could lose him. I can't let that happen.

"Nothing. It's just the last time I saw him he scared me. I'm scared about what he could do."

"It's okay. I'll always be by your side if anything happens. And like I said before, you don't always have to fight to keep yourself together. Sometimes you don't need to stay strong. If you let go, I'll keep you together. I understand how scared you are. We all are but together we'll be fine." But the thing is, I'm not fine, you don't understand and we'll never be together…

**Cato's P.O.V:**

I walk to my room. I know that Katniss isn't telling me everything. I'm worried about her but I know that when she's ready she'll tell me everything. I just need to give her some time. Suddenly, I hear the door creak.

"Whose there?" No one replies.

"Who is there?" I roar. Still, there's no reply.

"Must just be me…" I mutter under my breath. I walk towards the bathroom but before I can get there, someone punches my side hard and I fall to the ground. My eyes start to become blurry and all I can see is the silhouette of the large figure. The next thing I know, I'm falling into a pit of darkness…

**Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry for slow updates. :( But if you read the A/N on truth or dare you'll see that I did keep me promise! :) I even updated it before Thursday! Oh and by the way I just want to get past the interviews and everything and just get to the Hunger Games because I'm tired of all this waiting and you probably are too. Well, the Games are starting in the next chapter so look out for it. Read and review!**

**Chapter 38:**

**Katniss's P.O.V:**

"**Hi Katniss. You must be delighted to see me." Taylor whispers. **

"**What the hell do you want?" I scream.**

"**Well, now that your body has given into me, I have no use for you anymore." Out of the shadows, he drags Cato out.**

"**Katniss! Get away from him! He's evil!" I'm about to run away.**

"**Katniss, stay." My muscles suddenly come to a stop. I can't move them at all. **

"**Katniss what are you doing? You don't need to listen to him! I can take him on! I'll protect you but you need to leave! Once I'm in my killing state who knows what I could do! I could hurt you on accident! You need to leave!" I want to leave so badly but my muscles won't budge.**

"**Katniss, what did I say? Get out of here!"  
>"Cato, stop your yapping. Can't you see. She doesn't want you. She won't leave me like she left you."<strong>

"**Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!"**

"**Huh?"**

Suddenly, a pillow slams into my face.

"What's the big idea!" I scream to whoever threw the pillow.

"It's Cato…" Haymitch manages to choke out.

We run to the hospital and see Cato lying on a hospital bed, his head wrapped in gauze and a few wires coming in and out of him.

"How did this happen?"

"Effie went to wake Cato up early so we wouldn't have a chance of being late to training but Cato was scrawled on the floor, head bleeding. He's lost a lot of blood but he should be fine. I just wish we would have found him earlier."

"Who did this?" I scream but inside I know who did it.

"We don't know. Katniss, you need to go to training now."

"No! I can't leave him like this!"

"He'll be fine. You need to go _now_. I'll keep an eye on him and when he wakes up I'll tell you." I hesitate to leave but finally give in.

When I arrive, the instructor is already explaining the rules of the Hunger Games and what to do in the training centre.

"Hello fellow tributes. As you know, this year there are a few slight changes therefore some of the rules have changed too. For the groups of four, at the end of training you will have 30 minutes to get to know each other better and split into groups. The Gamemakers will randomly put people who do not have groups into incomplete groups. The Victors of this year's Hunger Games will be the remaining tributes of one group and there will be no exceptions. The rest of the rules are the same as last year's. Now I will began to explain about what we will be doing today. You will have two days to train, today and tomorrow then the last day you will perform to the Gamemakers and show them your skills. You will then be rated out of 12, 12 being the highest. The two days you will be training here you will practice each skill for an hour then we will switch. You will do 5 hours of training until 1 o'clock, have a lunch break for an hour until 2 o'clock then do 5 more hours of training so it takes us to 7 o'clock. My advice to you is that don't immediately go to the weapons station and other stations that are similar to that and also focus on the survival skills as most tributes are killed by nature and not each other. Apart from that, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I go to the plants station and see Taylor in front of my staring at the array of plants. Suddenly, anger fills my body. I suddenly pounce on him and land a series of quick punches. I pin him onto the nearest wall.

"YOU FUCKING PUNK! HOW DARE YOU HURT CATO! I KNOW THAT IT WAS YOU, IT WAS DEFINETLY NO ACCIDENT!" I scream at him. I punch him again. My knuckles are sore but I don't give a damn right now.

"Katniss, don't act all strong now. I already know that you fear me."

"Don't underestimate me pretty boy. I am anything but scared of you. I would never be scared of someone as pathetic, stupid and weak as you. You think you're top dog? You're just some desperate wannabe that can't accept death and just has to come back and try to make other people as miserable as you are." I spit in his face. I can hear gasps, shrieks and screams all around me. I hear the heavy footsteps of peacekeepers and know that I don't have much time left to hurt him like he hurt my Cato. I grab the blade that I always keep hidden in my boot in case something happens to me and presses it onto his neck drawing blood out.

"Looks like the tables have turned. It would be so easy to kill you right now but too bad I like to play with my food. You should understand. You're nothing but an inhuman bastard that doesn't deserve a second chance at life; in fact you don't even deserve life. If you're not too much of a coward meet me here at midnight and I'll show you who's boss and who's just an ant that's about to be crushed under my boot." I whisper into his ears. I can't believe how sadistic I sound but I can't control myself when I'm this mad. Before I can do anything else, peacekeepers pry me off him. I don't resist. I've already said everything I needed to say and I'll do everything I need to do at midnight. He's going to pay for everything he's done.

I sit down at the plant section and try and concentrate but the anger just won't leave me. Suddenly, I hear a husky, seductive voice…

"Katniss, what was that? You could have killed him!"

"Yeah nearly, I wish I did kill him though. Whatever, it isn't going to matter after midnight."

"Katniss, I know that usually you know what you're doing but right now, Cato's in the hospital and you might be really worried but don't do anything you'll regret."

"No, this isn't something I regret, it's something I should have done a long time ago." I can't believe that even Finnick would doubt me. I know what I'm doing! Taylor deserves to die once and for all. I don't want him to come back and torment us again and again. No one deserves to suffer like he's making us suffer. For the rest of the station, Finnick and me don't really talk to each other in case I blow up again. I try to match up the plants with the names and figure out if it's poisonous or not but I just can't think properly. After my fifth try I get way too frustrated and nearly rip up the plants.

"Katniss, calm down. Everything will be fine." He puts his hand on my shoulder. I want to scream and punch and kick but right now I don't think that's the best idea. With me being so moody he must think that I'm PSMing or something…

"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated!"

"It'll be alright, it always is." Time swiftly passes and before long it's lunch. I grab some lamb stew and a piece of fluffy, white bread. I look around the cafeteria and spot Gale, Peeta, Annie, Finnick and Gratiana. There's also a few other people that I don't recognize. I walk over to join their group.

"Hi guys."

"Oh hi Katniss!" Peeta smiles.

"Oh Katniss I was meaning to talk to you…"

"Well go ahead Peeta."

"I meant in private."

"OH! Okay." He grabs my arm and he drags me to an abandoned corner.

"Katniss what the hell were you thinking?"

"Uh… I was thinking about how to survive the Hunger Games?"

"No, what were you thinking when you were about to kill that District 4 guy? Derek Vulso I think. You know that if you killed him you'd get severely punished! They would torture you!"

"Peeta, just drop it, I'm really not in the mood for your lectures."

"Katniss listen to me! Don't ever try something like that again! It would not only kill that guy but you too!"

"Peeta, shut the hell up! You shouldn't be lecturing me when you don't even know who "Derek Vulso" is. Are you freaking blind! He nearly killed _you_!" Peeta just stands there dumbfounded.

"He's fucking Taylor! He's back!"

"Katniss, seriously you need to stop. I don't know what's gotten into you. I know that you're stressed about Cato's injures but he'll recover and maybe if he doesn't he won't need to go into the Hunger Games."

"Peeta! I thought that you would understand! Just look at him! He's Taylor but he's gone through plastic surgery and had a haircut! That's all but I can see right through it!" Peeta stares at Taylor trying to figure out what I'm talking about.

"Katniss, just calm down."

"I will not calm down! I've had enough of this! Why won't you believe me! I thought that out of all the people in here you'd actually understand me! I guess I was wrong."

"Katniss, I do believe you but even if you're right and he's out to get us it's too dangerous to mess with him right now!"

"Well, I don't care! I'm going to die in the Hunger Games anyways. I'm just finishing the job at midnight so leave me alone. I won't live under his shadow anymore! He won't _ever_ make me feel scared again. He made me feel it once but he's never going to get the chance to anymore. I'm doing this for me, you, Cato and everyone else. You have no idea what he's capable of."

"Exactly! You have no idea what he's capable of. He might even be stronger than Cato! He could kill you before you kill him and then the Capitol would just heal his injuries. It'd be all for nothing."

"Peeta, don't underestimate me. You have no idea what I'm capable of when I'm angry. Just stay out of it. It's between me and him, not you." I storm back to the table. After I fill my stomach training is back on. At the end of training, all of my concerns and energy are sapped out. I drag myself to the hospital to visit Cato. When I enter I see Effie bouncing up and down like a chipmunk that's high.

"Cato's awake!" With that, all of my energy is back. I dash into the surgery room and see Cato.

"Cato!" I'm about to give him a hug but then I realize that I might hurt him so instead I settle for a kiss on the forehead.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know… One second I was getting ready for bed and the next, I'm in a black limbo."

"Who hurt you or did this to you?"

"I honestly have no idea." I stare into his electrifying blue eyes and try to send the message "it was Taylor wasn't it."

"Maybe." The message went through but the answer obviously didn't.

"All I know is that the person who attacked me was big and muscly."

"Effie, Haymitch, can't we just check the cameras?" I ask.

"We already did but there's nothing. No one entered our room or even our floor." That sneaky little asshole…

"So how are you feeling?"

"Groggy but overall I'm fine. Katniss, you should get some sleep."

"Nah, I'm fine. I just want to warn you that I might not be here at midnight."

"Why not?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"I told you that you'd find out soon."

"Let's get some food then. It's nearly 8 o'clock,"

"Okay." He orders some fries and a huge steak claiming that that's recovery food and I order some more lamb stew. After we munch on the food he goes and takes a shower since he's recovered. When he comes out of the shower all he's wearing is a towel. I see his well-toned abs and it's so tempting to just pounce on him. My fingers trace over his abs and I feel him shiver.

"Cato, when'd you get so in shape?"

"I was always in shape babe."

"Uh huh." He places his lips on mine.

"I'd just like to say that you look very pretty today." He says in between the kisses. When things become heated I know that we shouldn't take it any further when he's still slightly hurt.

"Well, I'll tuck you into bed."

"No more kisses?"

"Maybe just one more goodnight kiss." I smirk. He falls into his bed, I tuck the sheets under him and give him a goodnight kiss. Within minutes he falls asleep. Soon after I fall asleep too.

I suddenly hear the door creak and I jolt awake. I check the clock and see that it's already 11:52. Shit. I rush to the training room and see that I've made it just in time. In fact, I'm a minute early. When I hear the clock strike 12 I see Taylor walk in with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"I see you're very punctual." He sneers.

"And I see that you're an asshole as usual." I growl.

"I didn't know that girls had balls." I walk up to him and place my hand on his chest.

"I didn't know that monsters could have hearts." I gasp.

We walk in a circle, still facing each other and surveying each other. Suddenly, I grab the bow and arrow and shoot an arrow at him. He dodges with incredible speed that catches me off guard.

"Since you're merely a girl I'll beat you with my bare hands."

"And since you're an evil, manipulative bastard I'll give you the satisfaction of dying in the most painful way." He throws a clumsy punch at me so I easily dodge it. I take a few knives from the rack and throw it as fast as I can. 3 don't even get nearly him but the other 3 skim by his skin giving him cuts. His arm and legs start to drip with blood.

"You bitch." He runs towards me and his hand wrings around my neck. I take my bow and smack it hard onto his head but it has no effect. He lifts me up by holding up my neck.

"Are you scared now?"

"No. No one is scared of someone as pathetic as you." I spit in his face. Today, something is slightly off. He isn't as strong as he usually is. Suddenly, he collapses onto the floor jolting. I guess getting resurrected has a price. I kick him hard in the side.

"A horrible death to fit a horrible person." I stick a knife into his thigh. I don't want him to immediately die. I want him to bleed to death. He doesn't deserve such a nice death. I turn my heel and march out of the room. When I arrive at the hospital, in the room Cato is staying in, I collapse onto the couch and fall into a darkness.

"**He isn't dead you know? President Snow saw everything you did and will just resurrect him again. He'll come back and haunt you." I see a silhouette say. I can't quite make out who it is. **

** "I don't care."**

** "But the thing is that you do care. You're scared. You've been scared all along."**

** "I'm not scared, not anymore."**

** "He's coming back."**

** "I've got three words for you, bring it on."**

I wake up next to Cato. We quickly grab some breakfast and make our way to the training center since we're running late. When we arrive the trainer is talking.

"This year's Hunger Games has been tweaked again. Instead of having private sessions like last year, the Game makers will watch you while you train today and will score you on today's performance. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I know that this is the time that everybody is going to show off their skills. For today, I spend all my time at the bow and arrows station hitting the bulls eye every single time. Then I move onto the plants station and show off my skills and last but not least the knife throwing station. 9 out of 10 times my knives make the bulls eye at incredible speed. I look around the room and of course Taylor is there brand new. Yesterday, was all for nothing. I can feel anger spark underneath my skin. You know what then, that'll be a warning to him. In the Games I'll kill him in front of the whole of Panem. I'll unveil who he really is. I might get killed in the process but I don't care anymore.

At the end of the day they reveal our scores. The average of the normal tributes is around 6 and the average of the victor tributes is around 8. When I see Cato's score I want to do anything but cheer and scream. He got a 12. The Game makers must hate him, the Game makers must hate us. I can bet that they're going to give us all a 12 just so we're targeted. At last it's District 12's scores. Gratiana scores an impressive 9. The thing I see next doesn't surprise me but it still makes me want to scream. Me, Gale and Peeta have all got the same scores, 12… We've made enemies with Taylor. I was fine with that. We've made enemies with all the Game makers and the President. I knew I could push through it and make it somehow. I've made enemies with all the other tributes, that's when I get my wake up call. What if I've bitten off more than I can chew…?

**Hello! I know that that was a little rushed but I just wanted to get to the point. The next chapter will mostly be the Games. Maybe the first 500-1000 words will be what happens before the Games but after the Games will start! Also, I've started a Fiction press account and that's why I haven't been updated that much. I've been hooked onto so many stories on Fiction press and made one myself. Please take a look! My penname is jojo 167 (minus the space) on fictionpress and the story is called 'I'll never win". Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
